PokeTailWoW: Adventures in Earthland
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Discontinued. The Reboot is up now!
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

**Okay, I am bored once again, so I figured that I'll try an actual crossover story between Pokemon, Fairy Tail, and World of Warcraft, though the characters of Pokemon and WoW are gonna be in earthland(The planet that Fairy Tail is on).**

 **The characters from WoW are my own characters that are real, as in that they exist as actual characters I made in WoW. You can look them up on to see what they look like, though for some reason they show my blood elf paladin his old gear still for some reason, so to help you all know what he looks like, his armor is the normal tier set from firelands. They are from the earthern ring server.**

 **Here are the characters of WoW that will be in this story**

 **Horde:  
Zorther - tauren druid  
Firesage - blood elf death knight  
Kaelthes - blood elf paladin  
Nagram - goblin shaman  
Gokun - pandaren monk**

 **Alliance:  
Ghestis - night elf priest  
Salthas - worgen warrior  
Pathir - draenei mage  
Smallred - gnome warlock  
Huntmon - pandaren hunter**

 **Okay, with that out of the way here's the summary.**

 **Summary: Our heroes of the Horde and Alliance are send to a planet called Earthland, but Firesage and Salthas ended up in the Pokemon world. Eventually, they along with Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and their pokemon, end up on Earthland too. Can they find their way home, and can Natsu, Ash, and their friends handle the antics of these adventurers of war? Lets find out.**

 **This story takes place after the GMG, after WoD but before Legion, and during Ash's Journey through Kalos.**

 **This will have Ash x Serena, and Natsu with multiple girls, I think those are called harems I believe. This is merely for fun, people shouldn't actually have harems. By the way, the WoW guys are gonna seem very OP, the reason why I can't explain by typing, so just go with the flow, any way, on to the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Where are we?**

'WITH PATHIR AND KAELTHES'

"GAH!" Pathir yelled out when he got out of the river that he was in, and proceeded to help his blood elf paladin friend out of it. "Kaelthes, are you okay?"

"I think I swallowed a trout!" The now named Kaelthes answered, as he got out of the river. He currently has his helmet off, allowing his black hair to hang free.

"What just happened? one moment we were hanging out with the others, the next a portal appeared and sucked us into it." The blood elf paladin asked in confusion.

"I don't know, the better question is where are we?" The draenei mage questioned. "It doesn't look like were on Azeroth, or Outland, or Draenor." Pathir continued, he didn't recognized the area they were in.

"Where are the others? I saw them got sucked into the portal as well." Kaelthes realized, while putting his helmet back on.

"I don't know, hopefully their alright."

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere by standing here all day. Lets see if we can find a town or something."

"Good idea."

The two heroes begun to exit the forest, and began to search for a town or city to plan their next move.

'WITH ZORTHER AND GHESTIS'

'My head hurts.' Was the though going through Zorther's mind at the moment. He manage to get the headache to stop, and noticed Ghestis getting up as well.

"Zorther! are you alright?" The night elf priest asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zorther answered, before noticing that it was only just the two of them. "Where are the others? weren't they with us?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where we are." Ghestis told the tauren druid. Looking at their surroundings, they appear to be in a open field of sorts.

"Come on, lets see if we can find a place to plan our next move." Zorther told the night elf priest, who agreed with his reasonings, before heading out.

'WITH SMALLRED AND NAGRAM'

"Excuse me, what are you two doing?" A train conductor asked the goblin and gnome, who were working on something connected to the trains engine. It confuses him on why they were doing it, and also why they were unusually short, and one of them was green.

"We're making it so it can go faster." Nagram responded to the person. The two of them woke up not far from this village, but they realized that it was only them. They planned to use this train to find a better place that could help them better than this village. But of course, being the geniuses they are, decided to modify the train to help make it go faster. They are also adding a few other things to it.

"You both can do that?" The train conductor once again asked the two.

"Correct, so just stand back and let us focus." Smallred told the person.

They didn't know where they are, but their gonna find the others and work this out.

'WITH GOKUN AND HUNTMON'

After the two pandaren woke up and looking at their surroundings, they decided to camp out for tonight.

"I hope the others are well." Gokun told his hunter friend.

"I'm sure they are well, remember, they have been at this kind of stuff way longer than we have." Huntmon replied back to his monk friend. "Camping out in a forest, this reminds me about the times we would camp outside in the areas in the Wandering Isle as cubs."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Gokun answered.

After that, the two continued to talk about past memories, and began to plan about how to find the others.

'WITH SALTHAS AND FIRESAGE'

"WHERE THE (BEEP) ARE WE?!" Both the warrior and death knight shouted when they woke up. They are currently in a forest of some sorts. and they noticed these bizarre creatures that are in the area.

"Come on, lets see if we can find a place to stay for a while." Salthas said, as he began to walk in a direction .

"What are you doing? We are going to go that direction!" Firesage told him, pointing the opposite direction that Salthas was walking."

"No, were going this way pointy ears!"

"Who are you calling pointy ears, dog breath?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU STUPID ELF?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU HAIRY ANIMAL!"

They began to argue, scaring the weird creatures away with their shouting.

 **Okay, there's the first chapter. Don't know when I'll do the next one. As you can see, Salthas and Firesage don't get along well, ha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, or not, I don't care, you all have your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes meet Heroes

**Okay, I'm bored again, so I decided to do another chapter of this story(if anyone is actually looking at this, if not, then it's nice to get some of my ideas on here anyway). In this chapter, were gonna only focus around Pathir, Kaelthes, Salthas, and Firesage, because they are the ones who are gonna meet Natsu, Ash, and the others.**

 **The summary and other information of this story is on the first chapter, so go there to know whats going on since I don't feel like typing all of that again. I'm eventually going to make an explanation about some things about this story, but I'll make that another time(whenever that will be).**

 **I also forgot last chapter that the pokemon gang are gonna be older, as in Ash, Serena, and Clemont will be 16 of age, and Bonnie will be of 8.(The reason because all of those seasons, you would think they would age, but apparently not).**

 **I don't own anything, I only own my WoW characters I made. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Heroes meet Heroes**

'WITH PATHIR AND KEALTHES'

"Ah, this hits the stuff" Kaelthes says to Pathir as he finished up his food. They manage to find a town, and they were currently eating at a restaurant they found. "It's not as good as Zorther's cooking, but its still good."

"I agree, but what do we do now, we still have no idea where we are, nor do we know what this world is like?" Pathir explained to his blood elf friend. They are also worried about their friends, though they know they can handle themselves.

A waiter eventually came up to them to see if they are doing well, but he notice they looked troubled.

"Excuse me sirs, is there anything wrong?" The waiter questioned.

"Well, you see," Pathir began to tell him, "We're not exactly from around here, and we don't know what this place is like."

"Are you from outside the country?" The waiter asked, though he should have known, since they were wearing the strangest armor he has ever seen, and the cloth wearer was blue, and had a tail.

The two adventurers looked hesitated for a second before they replied, "You could say that."

"Well," The waiter began, "If you all are looking for help, go to the nearest guild, which happens to be Fairy Tail in Magnolia, I'm sure they can help you." The waiter finished.

"Fairy Tail?" The two heroes questioned.

"Yeah, they are the most famous and well known guild around Fiore, recently, many of their members came back after disappearing for a couple of years, and they, along with other guilds, manage to save Crocus from a dragon attack during the Grand Magic Games." The waiter told them.

"Hmm," Kaelthes began to think. This Fairy Tail must be pretty well known, and if their as big as this guy says they are, they may help them find the others as well. "Alright, we'll check them out." The paladin said after thinking, looking at Pathir, who came to the same conclusion.

After paying for their food with their gold, which freaked the waiter out, guess gold was pretty valuable in this world, they exited the building.

"Alright," Kaelthes exclaimed, "Lets go to Fairy Tail!"

'WITH SALTHAS AND FIRESAGE'

"Okay, I think we're lost." Salthas came to the conclusion. They been traveling through this forest, but no matter where they went, they were still in this forest, not to mention it's also night.

"No (BEEP) Sherlock." Firesage responded. He was just as angry because they can't find their way out of here. They also don't even know where the others ended up at.

"I was just saying-" Salthas began to say, but then they both noticed something through the trees.

"Is that a fire?" Firesage asked, it looked liked a fire, but not like the kind of a forest fire, but the kind of a campfire.

"Yeah, maybe there's someone there that can help us!" Salthas exclaimed, before the both of them went to the direction of the flame. When they got there, there was only two tents up, and a fire going, but no sign of people.

"This is strange, why isn't there anyone here?" Firesage questioned while checking the tents, only to find them empty.

"I don't know, maybe whoever was here heard your ugly voice, so they ran." Salthes told the blood elf death knight with a smug grin on his face.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU OVERGROWN DOG!" Firesage shouted at the worgen warrior, while getting his sword out.

"MAKE ME POINTY EARS!" Salthas shouted back, while getting his two scythes out. But before they could clash, again, a voice got their attention.

"Whoa, who are you?"

This got the two heroes to turn around, and they saw three teenagers and a kid. One of them was a male who had black raven hair while wearing a red hat, who also had some weird yellow creature on his shoulder. Another was a female that had short dirty blonde hair, who also had a type of hat on. The other male had normal blonde hair, and was wearing glasses on his face. And the little kid was a female with blonde hair similar to the glasses wearing male, and she had a tiny orange mouse on her head, and a weird green creature in her bag. They noticed that the two males were also carrying firewood, which may explained why there wasn't anyone here when they first got there.

An awkward silence filled the air, neither group knew how to reply, until the little girl spoke up.

"Whoa, look at what your wearing!" The little girl exclaimed, before running up to the worgen and blood elf. "What kind of costumes are you wearing?" The little girl again question.

"Bonnie!" The blonde hair male exclaimed as he went up to get her. "Don't go talking to them like that, we don't know who they are!"

"Aw come on, Clemont, I was only asking them, and they don't look that bad." The now named Bonnie answered to the now name clemont, who began to argue with each other, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Uhh, well then," Firesage began to talk to the other male and female, "Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Firesage, and this furry idiot is named Salthas."

"If anyone here is an idiot it's you!" Salthas shouted at Firesage, who seemed mad at that insult. But they both manage to control themselves since other people are here. The two teenagers were confused at first at their insulting, but manage to introduced themselves as well.

"My name's Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." The black hair male told them while petting the yellow creature, who is now known as Pikachu.

"Hi, my names Serena." The dirty blonde female responded, but then added "But if i may ask, why are you two wearing those costumes?"

The two heroes seemed confused at first, but then understood what she meant.

"These aren't costumes, these are our armor, and I'm not wearing another costume underneath it if that's what your thinking, I'm a worgen." Salthas answered the two, the other two were still arguing about something still.

"Wait, are you saying your not human?!" Ash and Serena exclaimed in shock, they kinda had figure that the wolf one wasn't a pokemon because of the way he wore something and was too much like a person to be a pokemon(I mean seriously, everything I see something that involves crossover, they make Ash such a stupid person when he's not, it makes me mad I tell you), but they still thought he was a human cosplaying, not someone that's not human.

"Yeah, and Firesage isn't human either, he's a blood elf." Salthas told them.

"And no, I don't drink blood if that's what your wondering." Firesage answered them.

But before anyone could ask anymore question three loud growls came out of the stomachs of Ash, Salthas, and Firesage. This got the other two people to stop arguing, and getting a giggle from Serena.

"Sorry about that, guess I'm kind of hungry." Ash answered, getting a facepalm from Pikachu.

"Yeah, same here." Firesage and Salthas told them.

"Okay, how about I go make us dinner, while you all get to know each other better?" Clemont asked everyone. Everyone agreed with the blonde inventor, and began to sit down around the fire, each of the two groups deciding to tell the other about themselves and about the adventurer's problems, not noticing the green creature in Bonnie's bag taking interest in the Worgen and blood elf.

'WITH PATHIR AND KAELTHES'

"So this is the place huh?" Pathir asked Kaelthes. They were currently in front of the big building in the center of Magnolia. After arriving here, they asked the locals where the Fairy Tail building was, and they all said they were here.

"Okay lets go," Kaelthes told his draenei mage friend, while walking toward the building's door. "This Fairy Tail guild better be all that they acclaimed to be." he finished as he began to knocked on the doors.

'INSIDE THE GUILD'

The guild was rowdy as ever, people brawling, people drinking, and people just having a grand old time. This was the norm for Fairy Tail, anyone else might think this is insanity. But the guild quieted down when they all heard knocking on the guild's door. This mere action confused everyone, I mean, who knocks on Fairy Tail's door, usually anyone would just enter. The guild master, Makarov, decided to go to the door and opened it to reveal two people with the strangest armor he has ever seen, and noticed that one of them was blue, and had a tail.

"Uhh, hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" Makarov question. While he was happy that someone had actually knock and not entered the building like they owned the place, it still confused him since no one has ever done this before, so he really didn't know how to properly react.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" Kaelthes asked the small old man.

"Why yes, of course it is." Makarov answered.

"Good, because we were told that you could help us," Kaelthes told him, "You see, we're not from around here you could say, and we were told that you all could help us about how this country of yours works." The blood elf paladin finished.

Makarov understood, so he told them to enter, which they did. The mage and paladin saw teenagers, old man, and broken furniture all around. They noticed that one person was only in his underwear for some reason, a cheery white haired woman behind a bar who doesn't seem to care about the ruin tables and chairs and many other things they have noticed. Needless to say, they were confused.

"Who are they master?" a red haired woman in armor asked the guild master.

"They are here because they need help with some things, so for now, they will be temporary members of the guild, so please try to make them feel welcome." Makarov said, after getting everyone else's attention. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the guild, after all, I don't know your names and if your gonna be here for a while, might as well get to know each other." The old man told the draenei and blood elf.

"Hello, my name is Kaelthes, and this is my friend Pathir." Kaelthes told them, while signaling Pathir.

"Hi everyone, I hope we can get along well." Pathir told them.

"But I have a question," Pathir asked, getting everyone curious of what his question is. "Why is that guy only in his underwear?" He finished while pointing at the said person. At first he looked confused, but then he look down, noticing that he was, in fact, only in his underwear.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPENED?!" The said guy exclaimed.

'How doesn't he know that he's only in his underwear?' Both Kaelthes and Pathir thought. They both quietly agreed that this is going to be the norm for them for a while.

 **Here we go, that's the second chapter for this crossover story. I'm sorry if no one here's sounds or acts like their supposed too, I not that good at getting people's personality and the likes. Hope you enjoyed it, or not, you all have your opinions. See you all next time(Whenever that will be).**


	3. Chapter 3: The adventurer's Power

**Hi everyone(If there's anyone here that is.) I'm bored, so I figure I'll just go ahead and make the next chapter for this story. In this chapter, we're going to focus on Firesage and Salthas as they are with Ash and his friends right now.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners**

 **Chapter three: The Adventurers's power**

'WITH FIRESAGE AND SALTHAS'

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Firesage told the teenagers and child. After sleeping for the night and waking up, Ash and his friends decided to fill the worgen and blood elf in about their world, the creatures they call pokemon, and how their world works. Needless to say, It was a lot to take in.

"I agree, I might not be able to remember all of that." Salthas admitted to them. "If I may ask, you said you all are on this journey to accomplish your dreams involving these pokemon. What are your dreams?" The worgen warrior questioned his new companions for now.

"My dream is to be a pokemon master." the pallet town trainer told them with pride.

"My dream is to be a pokemon performer." Serena told them.

"I'm hoping this journey will help me be a better gym leader." Clemont answered.(Does he have a specific goal? I can't remember.)

"And I want to see all the pokemon!" Bonnie told them with glee.

"Oh okay, but what is a pokemon master and performer?" Firesage asked them. So they manage to tell them what those are about. The master one was a bit confusing for them, as Ash himself doesn't know the true meaning behind it. They still manage to understand. Firesage noticed that the green creature in Bonnie's bag was staring at him and Salthas, and it was making him feel a bit uneasy. "May I also asked why that creature is staring at me and Salthas?"

"huh?" The teenagers asked in confusing. Then Bonnie replied, "I'm sure Squishy is just curious about you guys." She answered while picking up and holding him.

"Squishy?"

"That's his name."

"Ah."

After talking and going over a few things, they manage to find a way out of the forest and onto a road they found.

'SOMETIME LATER'

"I'm bored." Firesage said. They decided to stop for a lunch break, and the death knight had nothing to do.

"Oh shut up you baby." Salthas told him, hoping to get a rise from him. It worked, as he was now shouting at him.

"What did you call me you stupid animal?!"

"You heard me you ugly elf!"

"Will you two be quiet?!" Serena yelled at them, getting their attention. "Your scaring Noibat." She finished as she looked at the said pokemon, who was currently trying to hide in Ash's chest.

Now they felt bad.

"oh, sorry." They both told them.

"It's okay, can you all not do that again?" Ash asked them, while comforting the little pokemon.

The two adventurers looked at each other before replying, "We'll try."

"And Firesage," Ash began to say, getting the death knights attention. "If you don't mind, lets have a battle."

"A battle?" Firesage questioned.

"Yeah, you said you were bored, and I need to train my pokemon for our upcoming gym battle. I also really want to see your powers." Ash reasoned with the blood elf. Everyone was curious what his decision would be. Firesage grinned, though you can't really tell because of his helmet.

"Alright, I accept!" Firesage answered with determination.

The two of them got on the opposite side of each other on the field that would be their battleground. Ash was going to use greninja in their fight. Clemont volunteered to be the referee.

"This battle is between Ash and his Greninja, against Firesage." He shouted.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Bonnie asked Salthas and Serena.

"I may not know what Ash and his pokemon are capable of, but I'm going have to give this one to firesage." Salthas told them.

"Ash and Greninja have many tricks up their sleeves. I don't know what Firesage is capable of, but I'm sticking with Ash." Serena told the others.

"Well I'm rooting for both!" She told them excitedly, getting sweat drops from the other two next to her.

"Lets the battle begin!" Clemont announced.

"Alright!" Firesage shouted before he was enveloped in a red aura. A red skull appeared over his head for a second before it disappeared. Everyone could feel the raw power Firesage was giving off. Needless to say, Ash and Greninja were a bit nervous, but they immediately went in to attack.

"Quick Greninja, charge at him and use cut!" Ash commanded the water pokemon. Greninja, with his speed, immediately charged at the death knight. But before he could land a hit, Firesage launched a dark greenish attack from his hand, hitting the pokemon at point blank range. Greninja got badly hurt, but was still able to get back up.

"Greninja are you okay?" Ash asked his pokemon, who manage to nod.

"Be thankful I'm holding back," Firesage shouted at the other end of the field, getting their attention. "Otherwise Greninja wouldn't be alive right now."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, excepted for Salthas shouted.

"Are you saying that attack could have _killed_ him?!" Ash questioned in horror.

"Yeah, obviously I don't want that to happen, so how about letting my minion go up against your pokemon." Firesage finished.

"Minion?" Ash asked. Everyone, except for Salthas was confused as well, until Firesage launch a dark purplish lighting at the ground. From there an undead ghoul rose, this shock everyone, except for Salthas, deeply.

"What is that?!" Ash shouted once again, in shock.

"This is a ghoul, and he is your opponent. Go Ribripper, strike now!" Firesage commanded.

The ghoul made a weird noise before charging at Greninja.

"Greninja quick, dodge, then use water shuriken!" Ash told the water pokemon. Greninja manage to dodge the ghoul, and then launched his attack at it. It hit his target with a direct hit, but the ghoul shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Wha-?!" Ash manage to get out before the ghoul once again charge at Greninja, slamming him into a tree. Ash went to see if his pokemon was okay, but it looks like Greninja was unable to get back up.

Clemont, after getting over his shock, announced, "Greninja is unable to battle, Firesage is the winner."

"Hey, are you okay Greninja?" Ash asked his pokemon friend. Greninja manage a nod, but it was clear that he was disappointed with his lost.

"Don't worry, this just proves that we need to work harder." Ash told him, trying to cheer him up. Everyone else was heading toward them to make sure they were okay.

"That was fun Ash, maybe we can do it again later to help with your training." Firesage told the black raven hair trainer.

"Yeah." Ash answered back.

"I though you managed to do well," Salthas said, "be glad that his ghoul knew that this was a training battle, and not a fight to the death. Otherwise, Greninja would be dead right now."

"You don't need to remind them of that you furry animal." Firesage replied to Salthas, which got him angry from that insult.

"What did you say pointy ears!?" Salthas yelled at the blood elf death knight. Everyone could now only laugh at this, even Noibat, who was at first afraid by this, was laughing.

"They are right about one thing Ash," Serena began to tell him. "Training with these guys will certainly help out with your training." She finish as she was next to him when she said that.

Ash blushed at the closeness he was to Serena, but luckily no once noticed. "Yeah, your right Serena."

However, both Firesage and Salthas saw his blush, and couldn't help but grin to themselves.

'Maybe we can help him out with more than just training.' They both thought.

 **Like it? Hate it? I don't care, you all have your opinions. See you all next time(Whenever that will be).**


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of the Light

**Hello again everyone(Silence, oh right, no-one actually looks at these do they? I don't care.) I'm bored, so here's another chapter. In this one, we will focus on Pathir and Kaelthes as they interact with the Fairy Tail guild.(I don't know what to do with the other WoW characters yet.)**

 **The summary and other info are on the first chapter, so go there to know whats going on. For a better explanation of this story, go check out my explanation I wrote for this.** ****

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my WoW characters.**

 **Chapter Four: The power of the light**

'WITH PATHIR AND KAELTHES'

After the two adventurers introduce themselves to everyone, and after the red-hair woman beaten up the guy who had no clothes on, everything went back to normal like before the mage and paladin entered. Currently, Pathir and Kaelthes were at the bar, with some of the members of the guild. Those members were Natsu, Lucy, Gray(the guy who had no clothes), Erza(The red-hair woman), A talking cat named Happy(which didn't surprise them since they've seen a lot more weird stuff), Wendy, Carla(another talking cat), and Mirajane, who was working at the bar.

They had a lot of questions for the two newcomers, so they told the Fairy Tail wizards that each person could ask one thing at a time.

"So Pathir, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked the draenei.

"Well, I can use a few different kinds of magic, but my prime ones are fire, frost, and arcane." Pathir. Though he and his paladin friend saw them look confused when he said arcane.

"What's arcane?" Gray asked them.

"Yeah, I never heard of that kind of magic before." The scarlet haired woman Erza was curious as well.

"Is it powerful?" Natsu asked them in excitement.

"You don't know what arcane is?" Kaelthes questioned. "That's like one of the most well known magic ever. Your telling me your world-*ahem*country doesn't know about it?" Kaelthes asked them, luckily he manage to catch himself before he told them they were basically from another world.

"No, it's the first time we have heard of it." Mirajane told them.

"well, that's unfortunate, but I'll try to explain as best as I can." Pathir then began to explain arcane magic to them. They got the basic idea about it. It was Natsu's turn to ask a question to them.

"Kaelthes, what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu questioned the blood elf paladin, curious what he could do.

"Oh, I don't use magic, you see, I'm a paladin." Kaelthes told them with pride. All he got though was blank stares.

"What's a paladin?" Happy asked them.

"WHAT?!" Kaelthes yelled as he stood up from his seat, getting everyone's attention. "How do you all NOT know what a paladin is?! We are like warriors, but we wield the powers blessed by the Holy Light itself!" Kaelthes explained to them while still shouting. Them not knowing what a paladin is hurt his paladin pride, which is why he's reacting like he is. "We are the protectors of justice, we protect the innocents, and vanquish all who do evil in the name of the light!" The blood elf exclaimed.

He only got stares by everyone.

"So... your strong right?" Natsu asked him.

"Of course I'm strong! Both me and Pathir are strong!" The paladin replied back to the fire dragon slayer, while he proceeded to sit back down again.

"Sorry for his outburst, I guess you all not knowing what a paladin is hurt his pride. But that's fine, having too much pride can be catastrophic, right Kaelthes?" Pathir asked his friend for an answer. The memories of the siege of Orgrimmar entering their heads.

"Yeah I know, it still bothers me though." The paladin answered, confusing everyone, since they have no idea what they're talking about. "*Ahem* anyway, yeah, That's what I am, a paladin. I'm hungry." He told them, getting sweat drops from everyone, then they heard Natsu's stomach growling too.

"Sorry about that, guess I'm hungry too." Natsu chuckled, which cause more sweat drops from everyone.

"Don't worry; I'll get you guys' food." Mira replied, as she went to the kitchen.

While they waited for their food, the two adventures asked the guild members about themselves and what they can do. While waiting, Kaelthes noticed Erza eating what looked like a cheesecake. when Mira came back with the food, Kaelthes asked her about it.

"Hey Mirajane, what's that cake Erza's eating?" He asked the barmaid.

"Oh, that's Erza's strawberry cake, why you asked?" The take over mage asked him, "And please, call me Mira."

"Oh, okay Mira, and I was curious because it looks good, can I have a piece?" The blood elf paladin asked her.

He and Pathir then noticed that the guild went quiet all of the sudden. When they looked at their faces, they were morph into ones of horror. Needless to say, they were confused.

"What?" Pathir asked them.

"Sorry Kaelthes," Erza began to speak to him, getting his attention. "Those are mine, you can't have any."

"What, why? I just want a piece."

"Sorry, but you can't have any."

Kaelthes then asked Mira where she keeps the cheesecakes, to which she replied to the fridge. Kaelthes then got up from his seat, and when into the kitchen. Everyone was confused why he went in there, but then he came back out... with a piece of strawberry cheescake on a plate he was holding. He was walking back to his seat, not noticing the fear on everyone's faces, and the shock on Erza's face, and proceed to eat the strawberry cheesecake.

"Wow, this is really good, Pathir you should try some-" The paladin didn't get to finish his sentence as the next thing he knew he was thrown into a wall. Pathir looked on in shock, before he turned toward Erza, who was now eating the piece Kaelthes got out.

"Why the heck did you do that? He just wanted a piece." The draenei mage tried to reason with the scarlet knight.

Erza, who was now happily eating the cheesecake replied, "I said that these are mine, he should have listen-" But before she could finish, the entire guildhall felt a huge amount of power that even master Makarov trembled to, coming from Kaelthes, who was now getting up from the wall he was thrown into. They can't tell because of his helmet, but the face Kaelthes was making showed he was MAD!

"You want a fight Erza?! Then lets fight!" The paladin shouted at her before he charging at her.

Erza barely had enough time to dodge his sword, that had hit the chair and ground. When it did hit it, it caused the ground to quake, as if the entire planet was affected by it. However, Kaelthes didn't have time to notice that as he began swinging his sword at her. She manage to keep dodging until she manage to get out of his reach. Before she could equip into a better armor he launch what looked like a hammer made of light from his hand at her. The scarlet knight was unable to dodge the attack as it hit her sending her into a wall. Kaelthes then charge at her again, but Erza manage to get back up and avoid him. Everyone was hiding behind the bar to avoid the conflict, while also many members were trying to prevent Natsu from joining in.

Kaelthes wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. The blood elf activated his blessing of might, causing even more power to come off of him. Everyone except for Pathir, who was simply still in his chair looking at the battle, was shock by how much power this paladin wield. Erza reequip into her heavens wheel armor, and manage to summon a bunch of swords right at him. But instead of dodging them, he ran right through it, every sword that hits him shattered as they collided with the blood elf paladin. This shocked Erza, but manage to dodge Kaelthes's sword as he brought it down upon her. But before Erza could make another move, Kaelthes manage to turn around and hit her with his Final verdict ability, sending her right into a wall, again. Erza barely managed to get back on her feet, but she knew she was beat. Kaelthes was about to go for another attack, but something hit him in the face, a fire covered fist.

"Let me have a go at you!" Natsu Dragneel shouted at the adventurer as he charge at him again. He manage to get out of the others hold, and had joined in the battle. Kaelthes managed to dodge his attack, and began to swing his sword at the dragon slayer. Natsu managed to keep dodging, but it was clear he was having a harder time that erza was. Natsu then unleashed a fire dragons roar point blank at Kaelthes, and then got a good distance from him. When the flames died down, Kaelthes was still perfectly fine, which shock the son of Igneel and the other Fairy Tail wizards. The paladin then unleashed a hammer made of light again at Natsu, who manage to dodge. But he didn't notice Kaelthes right behind him, who then unleashed another Final's verdict on him sending him into the wall. Natsu manage to get back up, refusing to give up, in fact, this only made him more excited. And even though no one could tell because of his helmet, Kaelthes is also excited, he loved to fight, even though he was holding back like almost all his strength and power. They both charged at each other again, but before they could collide, both were suddenly trapped in ice. The culprit, it was none other than Pathir.

"Okay, I think that's enough fighting. This place is now completely trashed." Pathir told them, as they looked around the guildhall, there was rubble, broken furniture, and holes all over the place. This cause the both of them, and Erza, who was with the others, to chuckled.

"Sorry, guess we kind of got carried away," Kaelthes replied, before turning to both Natsu and Erza. "That was a good fight. Even though I was holding back like all of my strength and power, I still had fun." This revelation shocked everyone.

"YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING?!" Everyone shouted at him, while Pathir could only laugh.

"Well of course I was, I didn't want to accidentally kill anyone. And Erza, sorry about attacking you because of cake." The paladin explained and apologized.

"No it's fine, guess I also got carried away." Erza answered him.

"Hey Kaelthes I want to fight again soon okay? And I want to fight you Pathir as well!" Natsu told them with excitement and determination in his voice. This cause them both to smile.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal."

 **And done with the chapter. I hope you guys liked it, or not, you all have your opinions. Next time(Whenever that will be), It's back to Firesage and Salthas as they help Ash ask Serena out, and then proceed to spy on them during their date.**


	5. Chapter 5: Date and Confession

**Hello, anyone there? No? Okay. I'm bored, so here's the next chapter of this story. I keep forgetting to let you all know things about this story. In this, Ash and Serena were actually childhood friends, and you know, are back together again.**

 **Here's whats gonna happen here, Salthas and Firesage help Ash ask Serena out, and then proceed to spy on them during their date. Sorry if the romance and all isn't that good, I'm not use to doing this kind of stuff.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Date and Confession**

'WITH FIRESAGE AND SALTHAS'

Our heroes have arrived at a town they came across. After dealing with the whole Zapdos fiasco, with Noibat evolving into Noivern(That Salthas and Firesage found interesting, seeing pokemon evolution for the first time), they decided to stay in this town for a bit. They we're currently resting at a pokemon center, in the cafeteria eating.

"Ah, nothing is better than filling your stomach with good food." Salthas said as he was currently eating his steak.

"Aside from bashing the faces of our enemies." Firesage responded, as he was eating a pizza, which he found delicious by the way.

"Yeah, that too."

"You say that so casually," clemont pointed out to them. "I'm still not use to this."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will eventually," Salthas told him, before also saying, "Though I understand if you never get used to Firesage's stupidity."

"What did you say?!" Firesage yelled at the worgen warrior, causing everyone to laugh.

"So what's the plan for today guys?" Bonnie asked the rest of the group.

"I'm thinking about training my pokemon for a bit." Ash responded.

"I'm hoping to practice with my pokemon with performing for a bit as well." Serena answered.

"I'm gonna work on my inventions." Clemont told the others.

"And Salthas and I need to talk to Ash." Firesage told them. Before Ash could ask what he meant, he was grabbed by them before they headed to the room they were staying in, leaving the others in confusion.

'IN THE ROOM THEY'RE STAYING IN'

"Uh, what do you guys need to talk about?" Ash asked them in confusion.

Both the worgen and blood elf grinned, before Salthas asked the Kanto trainer, "What do you think about Serena?"

They got the reaction they wanted as Ash face immediately went red and began to feel embarrassed.

"W-What are you talking about? What about Serena?" Ash manage to get out, while trying (and failing) to hide his huge blush.

"Please Ash, we see you blush when your near her, talk to her, and when she's close to you. There's no need to hide it from us." Firesage told him.

"'Sigh' Okay, fine I like- no, I love Serena." Ash told them, which kind of surprise them actually.

"LOVE?!" They both shouted. They were expecting a crush or something small, not this.

"What's with that reaction?" Ash asked them in embarrassment over the fact that he told them about his feelings for the pokemon performer.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting you to love love her. We were thinking you only had a crush or something. But have no fear," Firesage told the pokemon trainer, as he stood next to Ash before continuing, "As I am a great friend, I'll help you ask her out." The death knight proclaimed with pride.

"What would you know about romance?" Salthas asked him.

"I know a lot about it actually."

"I don't believe you."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Will both of you shut up?!" Ash yelled at them, getting their attention. "Sorry, that was the only way to get you all to stop." he told them, before continuing, "Also, I don't know if I should tell Serena, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm sure she would at least give you a chance. But right now, we need to build your courage up before asking her out," The worgen explained to the Pallet Town trainer. "So here's what we're going to do-" was all he got out before Firesage interrupted him.

"I'll explain the plan; first, you need to know how to flirt. Observe," The blood elf told him as he went to a mirror. Before saying at it, "Your eyes are like the Sunwell, before the explosion doomed us all of course."

"That was horrible!" Salthas shouted at him.

"Your horrible!" Firesage shouted back.

'I can't believe I'm letting these two help me with this.' Ash thought to himself as he watch the two argue.

'LATER'

Serena and her pokemon we're currently taking a break from practicing their performing. Clemont and Bonnie were somewhere else in the town, and Pikachu was with them as well, since the two adventurers only grabbed Ash, leaving him with them.

'I wonder what firesage and Salthas wanted with Ash.' Serena thought to herself. She didn't think long before she saw Ash and the two Azerothians exit the pokemon center. She saw that they were saying something to Ash, who looked nervous about something. She didn't have time to think about it when she saw the one she loved walking toward her.

"Hey Serena." Ash said to her as he arrived next to her.

"Hey Ash, so what did those two wanted to talk about?" She asked him.

"Oh you know, stuff," Ash told her, before continuing, "Hey Serena, can I ask you something."

"Sure Ash, what is it?" She asked him, seeing that he was being very nervous for some reason.

"W-Well, I was wondering if, if," Ash was struggling to ask her out. You would think it would be simple, but apparently not.

"Come on Ash, its okay, just tell me what you-" She couldn't finish as he suddenly blurted out.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He manages to get out rather loudly. His eyes were shut tight, and he was shaking a bit out of nervousness for her answer.

Serena was surprise, shocked, and happy at the same time. The one she love has asked her out, but she saw how nervous he was being, which she thought was kind of cute in her opinion.

"Sure Ash," Serena started to say, getting his attention, who was surprise that she said yes. "I would love you go out with you."

"Really?" Ash asked her, a huge smile appearing on his face. "So I can take you out around 6?" He asked again, unable to keep his happiness and excitement from being notice.

"Yeah, that will be great." Serena responded with a big smile. She saw Ash then head back to the pokemon center shouting about how she said yes. She giggled at his actions, but was very happy as well.

'EVEN LATER'

Ash was currently waiting outside of the pokemon center for Serena. You could tell he was nervous, never been on a date before. You can't blame him, he manage to ask the girl he love since childhood out, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts as he saw her coming toward her.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are Ash." Serena told him.

"Alright," He said as he grabbed her hand with his. "There's a restaurant I wanted to try, will that work?"

"That sounds perfect." She answered him, as they walked hand to hand.

Unknown to them, a certain blood elf death knight and worgen warrior were watching this from behind a bush.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Salthas told Firesage.

"I didn't say you had to come, and I have to make sure Ash doesn't screw this up, and make sure nothing interrupts their date," Firesage responded to the warrior. "Now come on, let's go." He replied to Salthas as they followed the trainer and performer.

They saw them enter a restaurant, and manage to get inside undetected. They saw them sitting down at a table. To the two Azerothians, who are hiding by sitting at a table behind a bush, it looks like they are enjoying themselves. The two adventurers saw nothing wrong until Salthas spotted a few people not far from them.

"Firesage look, its the others." The worgen pointed out as his blood elf friend saw them as well, and it looks like the group they saw noticed Ash and Serena, and then proceeded to head to them.

"No, they can't interrupt their date." Firesage said in determination as he unleashed his death grip on them, dragging them to themselves. This shocked the two blondes and pokemon, who were grabbed by the death grip, before realizing that they were with Salthas and Firesage.

"What just happened?" Clemont asked them.

"We were making sure you guys don't interrupt their date." Firesage explained to them. Of course at this information shocked Clemont, Pikachu, and dedenne. Squishy didn't looked too surprised, and Bonnie was squealing.

"They got together?!" She almost shouted if it weren't for Salthas putting his hand on her mouth.

"Quiet or they will hear us." The warrior told the young blonde, who understood.

"Wait," Clemont realized something, "Why are you guys spying on them?"

"Because we're making sure Ash doesn't mess this up. Also, to make sure nothing interrupts this date, like how you guys were unintentionally tried to do." The death knight explained to them, who understood.

"Look," Salthas pointed out, "They're leaving." He finished as they saw them exited the restaurant. "Let's go." The worgen told the others as he and fireage followed them. Clemont, Bonnie, and the pokemon decided to head back to the pokemon center. The two adventurers followed Ash and Serena to an open area near the town. Luckily there were some bushes for them to hide behind. They manage to hear part of their conversation. However, they were surprised when they heard Ash confessing to Serena about loving her. They saw Serena tear up, which got the two adventurers and Ash to freak out. But then Serena slammed her lips into his. This surprised the two heroes, as they saw Ash returned the kiss. Then they separated, but the worgen and blood elf heard Serena say that she loves Ash as well, before they resumed their kissing. The two Azerothians were happy for them.

"Thanks to my help, he managed to get together with her." Firesage told the worgen warrior next to him.

"Yeah- wait, what do you mean YOUR help? It's thanks to me that ash got with Serena." Salthas responded to the death knight, who didn't like his reply.

"No, it's thanks to me."

"No, I was the one to help him."

"No, me."

"No, me!"

"YOU WANT TO GO?!"

"YEAH!"

The two immediately started fighting, hitting each other and all of that. This cause them to fall out of the bush they were in, allowing the two love struck humans to notice them. Needless to say, they manage to figure out why they were here.

"Oh, hi guys, hehe, didn't expect to see you guys here-" was all firesage got out before the pokemon trainer and performer shouted at them.

"WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!"

"Uh, bye!" The two adventurers shouted at they ran from them, who were giving chase. Though they all were truly happy, especially Ash and Serena. They were finally together at last.

 **And that's that. Next time(whenever that will be) Zorther and Ghestis(finally, someone different) meet the royalty of Fiore.**


	6. Chapter 6: Encountering royalty

**Hi,(silence) oh right, anyway, I'm have nothing better to do, so here's the next chapter. In this, Zorther and Ghestis(I know, someone different this time) encounter the royalty of Fiore.**

 **I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter six: Encountering royalty**

'WITH ZORTHER AND GHESTIS'

Our tauren druid and night elf priest have manage to come across a huge city. They hope to find a place to stay for a bit.

"Do you see anything Zorther?" Ghestis asked his friend as they're walking through the streets. There was people everywhere, and some of them were giving the two weird looks. Though they can't blame them, they never had seen anyone like the two heroes before.

"Unfortunately no, I can't seem to find anything that looks likes an inn or something similar." Zorther told the night elf.

Ghestis merely sigh at this, but then he notice two people who stood out from the rest of the crowd at what appears to be a cafe of some sorts. They were both female, one has a lot of pink hair, and was wearing a white dress and hat of some sorts. The other female has black hair, and was wearing a black dress like a robe of sorts (I suck at describing things, I know). But what got the priest's attention is the weird symbol that's on them. The symbols look like the ones the guards around here had. Ghestis thought they could help them out with a place to stay.

"Hey Zorther, look over there, at the two different colored hair females at that cafe. Let's ask them for directions." Ghestis told the tauren as they began to walk over to them, who were unaware of the night elf and tauren approaching them.

"Excuse me-" Was all that Ghestis got out before the two females jumped in shocked from surprise.

"AHH!" The two shouted, before calming down at seeing the two adventurers, while also becoming curious about them. These two had the weirdest armor they have ever seen, and one of them had a shade of blue on his skin and had pointy ears. The other one looked like a walking buff bull of sorts.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you. We were hoping you could give us some directions?" Zorther asked the two females. Though they didn't seem to hear him as they were too curious about the druid and priest.

"What are you supposed to be?" The pink hair woman questioned them, before getting slapped at the back of her head by her friend.

"Cosmos, you don't just asked people what they are." The black hair woman scolded her friend, leaving the two adventurers to have sweat drops from the sight. She turned to the two before saying, "I'm sorry about her, she was merely curious that's all. I'm Kamika by the way. And this is Cosmos." She introduced herself and her friend, who told them hi as well.

"My name is Zorther, a tauren druid, and this is Ghestis, a night elf priest." The druid explained to them while introducing his night elf friend as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The priest told them, before continuing, "We were wondering if you could give us directions for a place to stay at." He finished. Kamika began to speak, but was interrupted by her friend.

"Why don't you all stay with us at the castle?" Cosmos asked them, who were confused.

"Castle?" The two heroes questioned.

"Yeah," The pink hair woman told them, unknowingly interrupting Kamika from speaking. "We are part of the Garou Knights, who stay with the king and princess at the castle." She finished, pointing at the castle that was in the center of the city.

"Cosmos! We can't just invite strangers to the royal castle!" Kamika semi shouted at the pinkette.

"Why not, besides, you can't deny that these two peek your curiosity. And I'm sure the king and princess would want to know about these two." Cosmos countered.

Kamika would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about these two. But she didn't know that bringing these two to the castle was a good idea. After an internal debate, she agreed to the idea.

"Fine, they can come to the castle, but," She started, before turning toward the tauren and night elf. "If you do anything suspicious, we will take you out, understood." She finished. The two weren't scared, but agreed none the less.

After finishing eating at the cafe, they began to head to the castle. After the guards allowed them in, the two heroes looked around the place. It was very clean, big, and looked very expensive. Kamika told Cosmos and the two to stay in the kitchen while she went to get the others. To the two heroes, this kitchen alone could hold like a hundred people. They knew that this was royalty, but still, how much money do you need to afford a kitchen like this? The two didn't get a chance to dwell too long about this as Kamika returned with three other people. One was very short like a gnome and has a crown on his head, letting them know that he was the king. The big dude has black hair and a face that both say's curious about them, and wariness about them. And the third person was a female who has green hair and was wearing a white dress of sorts. This told the tauren and night elf that this was the princess.

"These are the ones you were talking about?" The small man asked the black haired woman, who nodded a yes. The green hair was curious about them, while the big knight dude looked at them with wariness. The king went up to them before saying, "Hello, my name is Toma, and in case you haven't figured it out, I'm the king of the Fiore kingdom." He replied to them as he holds out his hand, which both the druid and priest shook.

"It's nice you meet you your majesty, my name is Zorther." The tauren answered as bowed to the man.

"My name is Ghestis, it's an honor to meet you." Ghestis replied as he also bowed to him.

"There's no need to bow you two. It's nice too meet you too as well. Oh, this is my daughter Hisui." Toma spoke to them as he introduces his daughter.

"Hello, it's nice too meet you." She replied to the two heroes. "And this is my bodyguard, Arcadios." She told them, who said knight replied with a hello.

"I hope us being here isn't too much trouble for you." The night elf asked them.

"Oh no, it's no trouble, but I'm curious about you two. Your clearly not human, may I ask what are you exactly?" The king asked them as nicely as he could. He didn't want to get them angry. Luckily, they didn't mind the question.

"I am a night elf." Ghestis told them.

"And I am a tauren." Zorther explained to the others. "You could say that we are not from around here."

"I kind of figured as much. But don't worry; we'll help you out knowing what Fiore is like. You are free to stay here as long as you want. As long as you help around the castle of course." Toma explained to the two adventurers.

"Really, we'd be honored to help out any way we can. And thank you for you generosity." Ghestis thanked the small king, as Zorther does the same.

"If I may ask," Hisui started to say, getting the occupants in the room attention, "What kind of magic do you use? With that kind of armor, it's hard to tell." She finished.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call my abilities magic in a sense, but I can use the powers of the holy light to an extent. I also wield the powers of the void. I am known as a priest." Ghestis explained.

"I don't use magic in a sense either, but I wield the powers of nature and arcane to an extent. I can also shapeshift into certain forms, which have some abilities of their own. I am known as a druid." Zorther explained.

This intrigued the royal family and the others. They haven't heard of something like these before. But before anyone could ask any questions, a small growl was heard, confusing everyone, before they noticed the embarrassed look on Hisui's face.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry." She told them.

"There's no need to apologize, I'm now hungry as well." Toma told his daughter and the rest.

"If you're hungry, I can cook if you want." Zorther offered. This surprised everyone, except for Ghestis. They didn't expect the big tauren to know how to cook.

"Yeah, Zorther's one of the best cooks I know. Trust me, your going to like it." The night elf priest replied to the group.

"Alright, go ahead." Toma allowed.

Later on, Zorther manager to cook a feast with the ingredients the kitchen has, and everyone agreed that this was the best food they ever had. Afterwards, they decided to show some of their powers to them, which they thought was interesting. Some more time has passed, and people began to settle down. Zorther and Ghestis were given a room, each have their own beds and their own bathrooms, which makes them wonder how they could afford so much, before realizing that this was no different with most people who were wealthy. Before they decided to head to bed, a knock was heard from the door. After saying they could come in, it was revealed to be princess Hisui herself.

"Hello your majesty, is there something you need?" Ghestis asked the green haired woman, who looked nervous about something, before she asked him something he wasn't expecting.

"Will you train me?"

"Huh?" Ghestis was both surprise and confused. Hisui began to better explain herself.

"Your abilities interest me, and I was wondering if you could train me how to be a priest yourself." Hisui explained to the night elf.

"Is that the only reason you want him to train you?" Zorther asked her. She shook her no, and began to tell them.

"My father is always protective of me, and due to an incident not that long ago that involved many people fighting against a threat, I felt powerless to do anything. That's why I want to learn how to be a priest, to show my father that I could protect myself, and to be able to help and protect others." Hisui told them with determination.

This got the two to look at each other, before looking back at the princess. Ghestis smiled and told her, "Alright, I'll admit I never train anyone before, but I will train you." This got hisui to be very happy.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you down!" She exclaimed to the priest.

"Don't worry," Ghestis told her, "I get the feeling you won't."

 **Here you go, Hisui is going to train to be a priest. That's cool. Next time(Whenever that will be), Gokun and Huntmon encounter a certain crash wizard.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Way of the Monk

**Hello? Is their anyone there? No? Ah well, here's the next chapter for the story. In this, Gokun and Huntmon meet a certain crash mage.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter seven: The way of the monk**

'WITH GOKUN AND HUNTMON'

The two pandaren heroes continue their path through the forest they are in. So far, the monk and hunter couldn't find anything or anyone that could helped them out.

"How long have we been traveling through this land?" Huntmon asked his monk friend. They first woke up in a forest, and then traveled through a plain, and now they're traveling through another forest. Needless to say, they really want to find a place to stay.

"I don't know, a few days maybe at most. I wonder how the others are doing? I know they can handle themselves, but that doesn't change the fact that we're on an unknown world." Gokun explained his thoughts to the hunter.

"I know what you mean, but this is the guys we're talking about. Even if they are in trouble they would just win anyway. Remember, alien world or not, nothing could take them down." Huntmon told the monk to help ease his worries.

"Yeah, your right. Let's hope we can find them soon though." Gokun explained to Huntmon.

"I'm sure we will- wait, what's that?" Huntmon questioned as he saw something through the trees.

The two pandaren went ahead to check what it was, when they arrived, they saw two things. A giant dead creature, and what appears to be a man taking meat from the carcass and cooking it over a fire. The man was wearing a brown cape of some sorts, and had orange hair and a bit of hair on his chin. He didn't seem to notice the two pandaren, so they decide to make themselves known.

"Hello?" Gokun asked him, which startled the guy as he unleashed a weird attack at them with surprise, but the two pandaren manage to dodge it, but now the trees behind them were completely obliterated.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that!" The man exclaimed at the two, until he got a better look at them. "Wait, what are you?" The orange hair man asked the two heroes.

"Uh, we are pandaren, my name is Gokun, and this is my friend huntmon." Gokun introduced themselves.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, sorry that we startled you. That wasn't our intention." Huntmon told the human.

"Oh, its no problem, I didn't know there were other people out here as well," The man replied. "My name is Gildarts by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gildarts," Gokun told the wizard. "Hey, do you know a place we could stay that's nearby? we're kind of lost." The monk finished.

Gildarts shrugged and replied, "Sorry, there's no place nearby, we are in a large forest after all."

The two adventurers were disappointed, but they thanked him non of the less. Since the pandaren were curious about the man, and the man curious about the two heroes, they continued to chat. Luckily, the dead creature had enough meat on it to feed the three of them. They ate and chat about why Gildarts is in a forest, and talk about the two pandaren's predicament. Gildarts was interested and surprised to know that they came from another world, and that there were others as well. Eventually, the crash mage decided to ask them if they had magic.

"I'm curious, do you all have magic, if so, what kind of magic do you use?" Fairy Tail's Ace asked them.

The two pandaren looked at each other, before looking at the man again.

"We don't use magic, I am a monk, and my power comes from a source inside of me called chi." Gokun explained to the human.

"Yeah, and I am a hunter, I rely on my pets, traps, survival skills, and long range weapons such as bows and guns. Recently though I have been practicing using melee weapons as well." Huntmon also explained to Gildarts.

The man was surprise to know that these two use something that's not magic. Then again, they are from another world, a world he knows nothing about. But was confused about something Huntmon told him.

"But Huntmon, I don't see any pets." The crash mage replied to the pandaren hunter.

Huntmon understood his confusion, before standing up and whistled. Not even a second later, did a rather big spider appear out of nowhere and stood by the hunter's side. Gildarts was surprised to see the spider come out of nowhere, and seeing a spider of that size in general.

"This is one of my pets, when I summon them, they can appear out of nowhere. It's good to know that they still appear even though we are on a different world."

"How does that work?"

"...I don't really know actually."

Gokun could only laugh at the situation. Gildarts then turned to the pandaren monk after getting over the fact that Huntmon could summon pets that he owns from anywhere.

"So what can you do with this "Chi" or yours?" The crash wizard asked the monk.

"Well, I am a close combat kind of person, and can power up to do many kinds of moves, though I do know a few long range abilities." Gokun explained to the wizard. The wizard gave him a big grin.

"Are you strong?"

"Of course I am, is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

The both of them had big grins on their faces. Then the two of them began to stand up. Huntmon realized what was gonna happened, and decided to back up a bit to give them some space. The monk and the wizard stared at each other, before charging at each other.

The two fists collided with each other, sending a huge shock wave that demolished the forest around them. The monk and mage continued to trade blows, fist colliding with fist as neither side let up. Gokun then leg sweep Gildarts, who fell over from it. He manage to get back up, but then Gokun launched a tiger's palm toward his chest, sending him flying into the trees. The human manage to get back up, with a huge smile on his face. A real challenge has finally come to him. He never been this excited before. He then launched his crash magic, hoping for one to hit the monk. The monk was running toward him, manage to dodge and roll out of the way of the crash magic. This surprised Gildarts, not many people could dodge his magic. He didn't have time to dwell on this as he dodges another tiger's palm from the pandaren monk. The fighting was tearing the forest apart, despite this Huntmon was unaffected by the destruction and the fighting as he continued to looked on.

Gildarts manage to get a good distance from Gokun, but then the monk launched himself in a kick position, as he was flying towards him, his leg taking the shape of a dragons head, surprising Gildarts. Gildarts was unable to dodge as the dragon kick collided with him, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. The wizard manage to get up, then noticed that attack had send him flying out of the forest, or what's left of it anyway, into a mountain range. But the wizard then saw Gokun running right at him, surirpsing him that the monk could get to him that fast. But he didn't have time to focus on that as he launches a crash magic powered fist at Gokun. Gokun was unable to dodge the attack, but it little to no damage to the monk. Gokun manage to launch his fists of fury at Gildarts, who was surprise that his punch was unable to do anything to the pandarem. The monk continued to land hit after hit on the wizard, who was too stunned from the attack to do anything. Gokun then unleashed a blackout kick on him, once again sending him flying into the mountains, completely destroying some as the human got back up from the rubble that was once a mountain. Gildarts felt pain, but he was pumped, he finally got a fight he craved for so long. Gildarts then decided to no longer hold back. All of a sudden, a huge surge of magical power came from him.

The land shook from the raw power Gildarts gave off, as if all of Fiore was shaking from the raw power he gave off. Despite this, Gokun seemed unaffected by the power growth. Instead he charged at the powered up human once again. Gildarts then launched a huge magical attack at the monk, but instead of dodging it, Gokun drank something from his pocket, and his skin suddenly turned to stone, but he kept on moving toward the human, going through the attack as well. This shocked Gildarts, but then the two collided fists again. The blows of their attacks were destroying what remained of the mountain range, and the land and remains of the forest around the mountains. Gokun saw an opening, and then after muttering something under his breath, jabbed his hand at the human wizard. Once the attack landed, Gildarts eyes went wide for a second, before everything went black for him.

'LATER'

Gildarts woke up next to a campfire. His entire body was hurt, and his head was spinning. When he got his bearings together, he saw Gokun and Huntmon next to the fire.

"Oh, your awake, that's good." Huntmon told the human.

"W-What happened, where are we?" Gildarts asked the pandaren as he looked around the barren wasteland.

"We are in what used to be the forest, then our fighting kinda of destroyed it, along with the nearby mountain range, and other lands that were next to it." Gokun answered Gildarts.

"Wow, I can't believe I lost, it's been a long time since that happened," Gildarts told them, but he wasn't angry, he was smiling. "I never felt so pumped up before, and I never went all out before like this either. Thank you for the fight Gokun, this proves that I have a lot more to learn."

"No problem Gildarts, even though I was holding back all my power, I had a good fight as well." Gokun answered.

Gildarts was frozen for a moment before yelling out, "YOU WERE HOLDING BACK THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" Gildarts couldn't believe that the pandaren before him wasn't even trying, while he went all out.

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill you." Gokun told him.

"Wow, I really need to step up my training them." Gildarts then laughed, he was happy, even though he lost to someone who didn't give his all, he was still happy to know that they were stronger people out there to test him. An idea then came to him.

"Hey, if you're looking for a place to chill out for a while, why not go to my guild?" Fairy Tail's Ace asked the pandaren.

"Your guild?" The two adventurers questioned.

"Yeah, they reside in a town called Magnolia, trust me, you all will like it there. I think I have a map that can take you all there." Gildarts explained to them as he got out a map from his bag. He showed them the location where it was, it would take a few days, but they can get there.

"You know what, we'll go there." Both Gokun and Huntmon told the human wizard.

"That's great, I won't be going with you guys though, I still want to travel a bit before heading back to the guild," Gildarts told then asked them, "By the way, when you see a girl name Cana, tell her I said hi, she's my daughter."

"Okay, will do. I hope we meet again soon Gildarts." Gokun replied.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can battle again." Gildarts answered back.

"I'll be waiting for that then." Gokun said with a smile.

"Try not to destroy the area next time then." Huntmon told them, getting them to laugh and scratch their heads.

The two heroes set off from Gildarts, who went on his own way as well. Watch out Fairy Tail, two more Azerothians are on their way.

 **So how was it? Was it good or bad? I don't mind, you all have your opinions. Next time(whenever that will be) Nagram and Smallred meet the wizards of Sabertooth during a job.**


	8. Chapter 8: Gnomes and Goblins

**Greetings people, if there's anyone there I mean, I have nothing better to do, so here's another chapter. In this, Nagram and Smallred meet the wizards of Sabertooth during a job. Sorry if I don't get the characters way of how they act right, I'm not good at that.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Gnomes and Goblins**

'WITH SMALLRED AND NAGRAM'

The gnome warlock and the goblin shaman have currently arrived in a bigger town. Luckily, the train didn't explode from their tinkering, so they and every other passenger were fine when they arrived. After getting off the train, they decided to get some food at a nearby restaurant. When they arrived at a place, they manage to get a table and ordered what they wanted, though they were getting stares by other people. But hey, you would too if you saw two unusually short people with strange armor, also one of them was green.

"This is nice, the food's is good." Smallred told his companion.

"Yeah, it's not Zorther's cooking, but its good none of the less. But we have more important things to worry about." Nagram reminded the gnome.

"Agreed, but where do we begin to search? It's not like we can just walk right up to people and tell them, 'hey, could you help us? We are not from your world and would like help.'," Smallred joked. "We need to find a place that knows a lot about this world. But at the same time, we can't just act normal." The warlock finished.

"What? Why?" The shaman questioned.

"Like I said, we don't know anything about this world. For all we know, our powers and the way we act might be completely different from what this world may be used too." The gnome reasoned.

"I guess your right." The goblin agreed.

The two finished eating their food, then began to find an inn or something similar. As they were walking, they overheard two men talking to each other.

"So someone's finally going to take care of that dark guild that has been causing problems?" One of them asked to the other guy.

"Yup, I saw a group of wizards heading in that direction. It was the twin dragons of Sabertooth, along that celestial mage from the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh sweet, I wished I could have seen them."

The two were confused by this, so being the curious gnome and goblin they were, they went up too the men and asked them.

"Excuse me, what were you two talking about?" Smallred asked them, shocking them by surprise, then curiosity took hold of them. But the two humans answered them anyway.

"We were just talking about how some wizards from Sabertooth are finally going to get rid of that dark guild that's nearby."

"Oh." They two replied. But then they asked where this dark guild was.

"They are located near the end of the forest, which is outside of town. Why do you ask?" One of the humans questioned.

"Oh, we were just wondering, that's all." Nagram answered them.

The two heroes thanked the two humans before walking away.

"I'm curious, should we go check this dark guild out? What if those "Saberooth" wizards need help?" Nagram asked his friend.

"I was thinking the same thing. Even if they don't need help, they might help us with our problem if they are this well known." Smallred explained to the goblin.

"Good plan."

The two then mount up, scaring the crud out of everyone who was nearby who saw that, and headed toward the dark guild.

'MEANWHILE'

"Just how many are there?!" A yellowed spiky haired wizard shouted to his friends as he tookwed down another dark mage. The job itself was easy, and the dark guild isn't even a challenge. Though the only thing is that they were so many of them.

"I don't know, just keep fighting Sting!" A black haired mage yelled back at his friend as he took down another dark mage.

"I am fighting, Rogue!" The now identified Sting answered the now identified Rogue.

"Stop arguing and focus!" A silver haired woman told the two dragon slayers as they were still fighting the dark guild, which apparently had an unending wave of dark wizards.

While on the other side of the dark guild, our two adventurers had arrived at their destination. They have heard the fighting, and now are wondering how to get in. They then noticed a door, so they entered it. When they did, they noticed that there were at least a hundred dark wizards, who all noticed the gnome and goblin.

"Who or what are they?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, just get rid of them!" Another demanded. Since this one was giving orders, the two heroes assumed that this was the one in charge.

Smallred and Nagram merely smiled, before they began to attack.

The wizards of Sabertooth were still fighting the group of dark mages, but then the ground shook, and then the nearby wall exploded, getting the three's attention. The blast also knocked out the dark wizards they were fighting.

"What was that?" the silver haired woman, who is known as Yukino, questioned her friends.

"I don't know; don't let your guard down." Rogue told the others, who were ready for whatever may come.

What they weren't expecting was two tiny people come out of the wall, while there was a rather big rock creature next to one of them. One of them was green, and the other had a huge red beard. The Sabertooth wizards noticed the dead bodies of the dark wizards behind them. Everything was silent until one of the small people spoke.

"Hi, how are you?"

'LATER'

"So your from another world?" Yukino asked them.

After introducing to each other, and after the Sabertooth wizards got over their shocked that these two just killed the dark guild, they headed back to the town. They were currently at a restaurant again, since they all got hungry.

"Yeah, a portal just appeared and sucked us into it, and now we're here. We don't know where our friends are either." Nagram answered them.

"We could help you find them, if you want." Sting replied to them.

"Really? I mean, we don't want to be a bother too you all." Smallred told the wizards.

"Nonsense," Sting once again replied. "You won't be a bother, and we'll be glad to help you all out." Sting finished.

"Thank you very much." The two adventurers told them.

"You know, since we are near Magnolia, why don't we get Fairy Tail to help us out?" Rogue suggested.

"Fairy Tail?" The warlock and shaman were confused.

It's a guild that a friends of ours. Don't worry; I'm sure they would help you all out too." Rogue explained to them.

"Sweet! That means I can see Natsu again!" Sting told them excitedly. Of course getting to see the wizard he looked up too since he was a child again always makes him excited.

"Yeah, we'll be able to see him." Yukino agreed with her friend, a blush appeared on her face at the though of the fire dragon slayer. Luckily, no one noticed it.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Smallred told them all with excitement.

The two heroes and the three wizards of Sabertooth begun to make their way to Fairy Tail, unknowingly also heading to the other Azerothians as well.

 **Next time(Whenever that will be), It's back to Zorther and Ghestis, along with the loyalty of Fiore.**


	9. Chapter 9: The priest in Training

**Hello again, non existence audience, I have nothing to do, so here's another chapter. In this one, it's back to Zorther and Ghestis, along with the royal family of Fiore.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: The priest in training**

'WITH ZORTHER AND GHESTIS'

It has been a week since Zorther and Ghestis had been staying with the Fiore royal family, and Hisui's training has been going well. Like Ghestis, she was more gifted in the ways of the shadow priest, though she also has learned some healing abilities as well. King Toma had promise the two Azerothians that he would use his power as king to help locate their missing friends. Though they have yet to find anything about the others, they haven't stop searching for their whereabouts.

Currently, Zorther, Ghestis, and Hisui were in the training fields. Zorther is acting as Hisui's target for the training, since the wooden dummies and other guards wouldn't do well as targets. At first Hisui didn't want to use him as a target, as she didn't want to hurt him. But Zorther assured her that he had handled much worse, so he'll be fine.

The green haired princess was currently trying to practice using her mind blast ability, but she was struggling to use it correctly, usually when she tried to use it, either nothing happens or she just accidentally uses mind flay.

"Hisui, how about we take a quick break?" Ghestis suggested to the princess.

Hisui looked at her hands, then at Ghestis, before agreeing with his idea.

"Understand Ghestis-Sama" She told him, before the three of them went back to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You know, you don't have to call me that, calling me Ghestis is just fine." The night elf told Hisui.

"But you are my teacher; it would be disrespectful to not call you by that." Hisui explained to the priest.

"It's fine, really, I don't mind." Ghestis replied to the royal princess, but she was having none of it.

"She's not going to change her mind, you know that." Zorther walked to the table carrying a feast for the tree of them.

"Yeah I know, I'm not just use to being called that." Ghestis told the tauren druid as they began to eat.

"Mmmmh, delicious as always Zorther, how did you manage to learn how to cook so well?" Hisui asked Zorther, who swallowed the food that was in his mouth before answering her question.

"I just went to many places, learned about the food there, and had many teachers taught me. Eventually, I just kept practicing until I'm at where I am now." The druid explained to Hisui, who was listening to every word that he said.

"Amazing, do you think you could teach me how to cook?" Hisui asked, getting a surprise look from the two heroes.

"You want me to teach you how to cook?" The tauren asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble I mean." Hisui told him, her voice gotten quieter as she finished speaking.

"Of course it's no trouble, I would be glad to teach you how to cook." Zorther assured her.

"Really? Thank you." Hisui thanked the tauren, before they all turned back to their food. Until Ghestis asked the princess a question.

"Why do you want to learn how to cook?" The night elf asked her, curious of why she would want to know how to cook, since she has cooks who make her food already.

"I just think learning how to cook would be a fun thing to do." Hisui told them. 'And Natsu likes food, so this would be perfect.' She thought about the fire dragon slayer that captured her heart when she first saw him. This got her too blushed, which got the two adventurers attention.

"Hisui, why are your cheeks red all of the sudden?" Ghestis asked her, getting her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, no reason." She quickly told them, a bit too quickly it seems, since they just gave her a raise eyebrow. But they didn't push the subject and went back to eating.

After finished eating, they were about to head back to the training fields again, but Arcadios appeared, and asked them to follow him. The three were confused, but went along none of the less. They were taken to the throne room, where Toma was talking to a few guards.

"Your majesty, I got them here as you requested." Arcadios told the Fiore king.

"Ah, thank you Arcadios." Toma told him, before turning attention to his daughter and the two heroes.

"Thank you for coming; it appears that the guards have gotten some information regarding your friends." The king responded to the three, getting their attention.

"You manage to find them?" Ghestis asked him; wanting to make sure he heard that correctly.

"My guards were told that two people that fit the descriptions of two of your friends were spotted doing a mission for a town. It appears they have joined the Fairy Tail guild if my sources are correct." Toma explained to the Azerothians.

"I'm assuming this Fairy Tail is one of these guilds that you told us about?" Zorther questioned, wanting to make sure.

"Correct, I happen to know where Fairy Tail is, so I can prepare you a ride to there if you want." Toma offered.

"It's okay, we can get there ourselves, but could we have a map so we know where to go?" Ghestis asked the king.

"No problem, I'm assuming you're about to head out them?"

"Correct." The night elf confirmed. Ghestis and Zorther then noticed Hisui's sad look.

"Don't worry," Ghestis told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "This isn't goodbye, and you can pratice what I already taught you while I'm gone. I'll be sure to come back to finish your training." The priest assured the princess.

"Yeah, your right." Hisui replied back, with a smile on her face.

"Hang on," Zorther told her, before pulling out a few books from his bag. Hisui always wondered how they could fit almost anything in them despite the bags being so small. Zorther then handed Hisui the books. "These are cooking books I manage to have, I did promised to teach you how to cook, but since we might be gone for a bit, might was well give you these so you don't have to wait." The tauren druid finished.

"Thank you," Hisui told him, taking the books from his hands. "I'll make sure to use these well." She assured him, who nodded a yes.

After saying there temporary goodbyes to everyone, hey headed out to Magnolia, hoping to meet up with the others. Unknown to them, the other Azerothians on this world are on their way as well.

 **Next time(whenever that will be), the heroes of Azeroth are finally reunited, well, most of them are.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited, Well, Mostly

**Bored once more, so here's another chapter. In this one, the Azerotians are finally reunited, well, most of them are.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 10: Reunited, well, mostly**

'WITH KAELTHES AND PATHIR'

Today was a normal day at Fairy Tail, well, as normal as you can get with this bunch. Kaelthes and Pathir came back from their first mission for Fairy Tail. Currently, most of the guild was brawling, while a few, including the two azerotians, were at the bar watching the on going chaos.

"Why do they always fight like this?" Pathir asked the white haired barmaid.

"Don't worry about it; they always do this for fun." Mirajane told them, as she was washing a mug while watching the brawl.

"Don't they do anything else?" Kaelthes questioned the former demon of Fairy Tail.

"Well, if you count the times of them being scared of Erza, then they do that too." Mirajane replied, holding back a giggle at the thought.

"Well, they are sure a lively bunch aren't they?" The blood elf paladin asked with a smile on his face, though you can't tell because of his helmet.

"Yeah, they sure are." Mirajane answered while looking at the Fairy Tail members, more specifically a pink haired fire dragon slayer with a light blush on her face. Luckily, no one seemed too noticed.

The brawl was still going on, but then everything quieted down when they heard knocking on the guild's door. Pathir and Kaelthes were confused as to why the others were confused by the knocking.

"Is knocking really an alien thing to them?" Kaelthes asked his draenei friend.

"Apparently." The mage replied to the paladin.

It didn't take long for Makarov to go to the door, and opened it to reveal two familiar pandaren heroes.

"Oh, hello there, is there anything you need?" The guild master asked them.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" One of them asked, but before Makarov could answer them...

"Gokun! Huntmon! Is that you?!" Kaelthes and Pathir shouted from the bar as they made their way to the two pandaren, who then noticed them.

"Kaelthes! Pathir! It's you!" Gokun and Huntmon shouted back as they made their way to them at the center of the guild.

"It's good to see you all again. We were worried if anything back happen to you guys." Gokun told them.

"Oh come on, you know nothing could take us down." Kaelthes relied back, as they all shared a laugh.

"Uh, Kaelthes? Pathir? You know these two?" Makarov asked them as he went up to them.

"Yeah, these are some of our friends that we told you about, it's good to see you all okay." Pathir told them. "But how did you find your way here?" The draenei mage asked the two pandaren.

"Oh, we met a wizard that was a part of this guild, his name was Gildarts." Huntmon explained to them.

"You ran into Gildarts?" Cana asked from her table, getting the monk and hunter to look in her direction.

"Yeah, you must be his daughter then? Gildarts says hi." The pandaren hunter told her.

'Of course he would.' Cana thought as she took another drink of her alcohol.

"He told us to come here because he said the guild could help us look for the others, and what do you know, two of them were already here." Gokun finished with a laugh.

'OUTSIDE THE GUILD'

"So this is the Fairy Tail guild huh?" Zorther told Ghestis as they arrived at the front of the guild.

"Lets go in, the king said that this guild didn't care if people just walked in." Ghestis replied to the tauren druid, who nodded in agreement.

They pushed the doors open and went inside.

'INSIDE THE GUILD'

While the four heroes and the guild were talking, the door opened once more, getting their attention. To the guild, it was two unknown strangers, to the four Azerothians, it was two more of their pals.

"Zorther! Ghestis!" The monk, hunter, paladin, and mage shouted, getting the druid and priest's attention.

"Guys!" The tauren and night elf shouted back as they made their way to them.

"So the guards were right after all you joined a guild, but we didn't know Huntmon and Gokun joined as well." Ghestis told them.

"Well, actually, we just got here." Gokun and Huntmon answered.

The six adventurers merely laughed, while the guild was confused. These guys were their friends they were talking about then.

"Anyway, let us introduced you guys to the guild." Pathir told them, who nodded in agreement.

"Everyone," Kaelthes shouted, if no one was paying attention before, they were now. "Meet our friends. The tauren druid is Zorther, the night elf priest is Ghestis, the pandaren monk is Gokun, and the pandaren hunter is Huntmon." The blood elf finished.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." The four newcomers replied.

"Well, since you introduced yourselves, let us introduce ourselves," Makarov stated. "My name is Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail." He finished.

Eventually the rest of the guild introduced themselves to the heroes of Azeroth. But when Natsu introduce himself, the druid and priest recognized his name.

"Hey, your the guy that Hisui talked about." Zorther told the fire dragon slayer.

"Wait, you guys know Hisui?" Lucy asked them, the rest of the guild curious as well.

"Yeah, they were kind enough to let us stay with them until we got word of the others. It was thanks to them how we found you guys." Ghesits explained.

"Hisui talked about me?" Natsu asked them with a light blushed, luckily, no one noticed.

"Yeah, I mean she talk about others as well, but she talked about you the most. She didn't tell us that you were a part of this guild though, but that's no problem." The night elf priest replied.

After that things were getting back to normal.. kind of, but then the guild doors opened, again, to reveal five people.

"Hey everyone!" The one with blonde spiky haired shouted, getting everyone to turn toward them.

"Oh it's Sting, Rogue, and Yukino!" Natsu replied, before he or anyone else could say anything else, the two rather short people with the Sabertooth members decided to make themselves known.

"Uh, why did you just walked in here without knocking?" The green one asked them.

"Don't worry, they don't care about that." Rogue told the goblin.

"Smallred! Nagram!"

"The gnome and goblin heard their names being called out, and have noticed the others.

"Guys!" They both shouted as they ran to them.

"We found you all! That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Smallred shouted with joy. He and Nagram were honestly thought finding the others would be a lot harder than that.

"Oh, these are your friends?" Yukino asked them.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting them all to be here." Nagram answered to the Sabertooth celestial mage.

"Well then, guess that solves that then." Sting replied.

The Azerothians were happy, they finally manage to find each other on this world. But then, Zorther and Ghestis noticed that they were lacking a certain warrior and death knight.

"Hey guys, do you all know where Salthas and Firesage is?" The tauren asked them.

...

...

...

...

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" The others shouted, getting the rest of the guilds occupants to jump back in surprise from the sudden outburst.

"WE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SALTHAS AND FIRESAGE!" The monk, hunter, paladin, mage, warlock, and shaman shouted in union.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR FRIENDS?!" the druid and priest shouted at the others.

"Wait, whats wrong?" Erza asked them.

"Two of our friends are still missing!" Huntmon shouted, again. "They hate each others guts, so who knows what kind of trouble they are getting into!"

'WITH FIRESAGE AND SALTHAS'

"So see you all in the morning then." Firesage told the others as they all got ready to go to bed. They were currently at a pokemon center, and have rented a room for the night.

"Yeah, night all." Salthas replied as they went to their rooms.

"Night guys." Clemont told them as they entered their rooms.

"Well the, guess we should head that way too then." Ash explained, getting a nod from Pikachu.

The others went into their own rooms. Clemont and Bonnie shared a room which had two beds, Firesage had his own room, Salthas had his own room, and Ash and Serena shared a room and a bed. After confessing to each other, the two refused to leave each others side, so they now share a bed.(But they didn't do anything perverts.)

After saying good night to each other, they all went to sleep.

 **Good? Bad? I don't care you all have your opinions. Next time(Whenever that will be), The others try to get into contact with Salthas and Firesage.**


	11. Chapter 11: Worlds Apart

**Hi there. Bored once more, so here's a new chapter. In this one, The others try to get into contact with Salthas and Firesage.**

 **I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter eleven: Worlds Apart**

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

Our heroes of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are currently watching the eight adventurers freak out over the fact that two of their friends are still missing. Honestly, it was a bit funny.

"This is just great! Knowing those two, they could have gotten into huge trouble by now!" Kaelthes shouted.

"We know that Kaelthes! But where on Earthland could they be?! You would think that we would have heard about them! Smallred also shouted.

"WILL YOU ALL QUIET DOWN?!" Zorther yelled, getting everyone's attentions. The tauren took a huge breath of air before continuing, "Freaking out isn't going to help us find them. Also, I'm sure they fine, otherwise, like Smallred said, we would have heard something about them by now." The druid finished.

The others realized that their friend was right. If they did get into trouble, they would have heard about it.

"Well, what do we do then?" Gokun asked.

"I don't know, if only we could find a way to get into contact with them somehow." Ghestis wished.

However, both Pathir and Kaelthes suddenly got a huge idea, if the giant smiles were a giveaway. Then again, their helmets made it hard to know their face expressions. They turned in the direction of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Hey, which one of you said that you could do telepathy again? Pathir asked. Everyone pointed at Warren, who was confused by why they were asking.

He didn't get a chance to think too much as was grabbed by the draenei mage and was dragged to the others.

"What are you doing?" Makarov asked the group of Azerothians.

"Easy, we're going to focus our thoughts on Salthas and Firesage, and since Warren can communicate with his mind, we can get into contact with them." Kaelthes explained his idea to the rest. The others realized that could work.

"That might work. Good thinking Kaelthes, they is a brain in that thing you call a head." Nagram told him.

"Thank you- Hey!" Kaelthes shouted at the goblin, realizing that he was just insulted. This causes everyone to laugh.

"Are you okay with this Warren? You can handle it right?" Huntmon asked the mage.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." He replied.

"Just to make sure, everyone, focus your thoughts on Salthas and Firesage. Just think of their names, which might help us get into contact with them." Zorther told the rest of the mages, who agreed.

Everyone begin to think of the warrior and death knight, while warren focused on getting to them.

'WITH FIRESAGE AND SALTHAS'

Our heroes were currently eating lunch. They decided to stop and take a break before heading out on the road again.

"Delicious as always Clemont." Ash told the Luimose gym leader.

"Yeah, I'm always surprise how well you cook." Salthas shared his thoughts as well.

"Oh, it's no problem guys. I'm glad you all like it." Clemont replied, a bit embarrassed from the praises he was getting.

"Yeah, maybe you could be a chef if you ever decided to stop being a gym leader." Firesage told him.

 _"Hello, Firesage, Salthas, can you all hear us?"_

The group froze, before they all were looking around for that voice.

"What was that?" Serena asked, while she was grabbing onto Ash's arm, who didn't mind it at all, if the blush on his face was any indication.

"I don't know, it sounded like Zorther though." The worgen realized.

 _"That's because it is me you idiots. The others are hear too._ Zorther's voice ranged out.

"Wait, Zorther?! Where are you and the others?!" The blood elf death knight shouted into the air.

"Hang on, that's one of your friends rights?" Bonnie asked him.

 _"Who's that?"_ It sounded like Ghestis was speaking this time.

"Oh, these are our friends we've made. You can hear them right?" Salthas replied.

 _"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't have wondered who said that."_ A voice that sounded like Huntmon answered.

The group realized that they were right, and couldn't help but laugh at themselves. This looked like the queue for Ash and the others to introduce themselves.

"Uh, hi, my name's Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.

"Hi, I'm Serena." Serena answered.

"I'm Clemont." Clemont replied.

"Hello, I'm bonnie." Bonnie answered.

 _It's nice to meet you all. where on Earthland are you guys anyway?"_ Pathir voice was heard.

The group was puzzled by what he meant.

"Uh, what's an 'Earthland'?" Firesage asked.

 _You know, the world we are on._ Gokun was heard.

This just confused the group even more.

"Uh, no, this is called the pokemon world. Not Earthland." Salthas told them.

Silence. Until...

 _"WAIT, YOU MEAN YOU'RE ON ANOTHER WORLD?!"_ It sounded like everyone was shouted this time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! DON'T TELL ME THAT WERE ON DIFFERENT PLANETS?!" Both the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight shouted.

 _GAH! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING BE SIMPLE FOR ONCE?!_ Nagram shouting was heard.

"So, that mean's you're on different worlds?" Ash asked them.

Apparently so, most of them are on one world, while two of them are on another world, they have realized this.

"...(BEEP)"

 _"Watch your language."_

 **Here it is people. Next time(Whenever that will be), they find a way to get them to Earthland.**


	12. Chapter 12: Stuck on Earthland

**Hi again, have nothing else to do, so here's another chapter of Poke/Tail/WoW: Adventures in Earthland(finally). In this, the others at Earthland try to find a way to get Salthas and Firesage to them, while also bringing Ash and the others with them.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter twelve: Stuck on Earthland**

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

"This is just great! Not only are we on a another world, they are also on another planet!" Nagram shouted to the others.

Since it became apparent that the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight are on a different world, the Azerothians on Earthland are kind of loosing their cool. Can't blame them though.

 _"There must be a way to get to you guys, right?"_ The voice of Firesage ringed out to the guild.

"We're trying to think of something!" Huntmon replied, before turning to the guild. "Do you guys have any ideas?" The pandaren hunter asked them, hopeful that they might come up with something.

"We're trying to think of something as well, but we can't think of anything, at least I can't." Lucy, who was sitting with Levy at a table, told the Azerothians.

"I have to agree with Lucy, I can't come up with anything." Levy answered as well, wishing she could do something to help.

 _"Excuse me, but are we gonna ignore the fact that Ghestis just said "language" earlier?"_ The voice of Salthas was heard.

Ghestis could only facepalm, those two are on another planet, and THAT'S what's bugging him? Luckily, the others ignore it as well.

"I'm afraid I can't come up with any solutions as well." Erza told the group of adventurers.

Suddenly, a thought came to Smallred, if his big smile was any indication.

"I GOT IT!" He shouted rather loudly, scaring the crud out of everyone from the sudden outburst. Realizing what he did he begin to speak again. "Sorry about that, but I think I got an idea." The gnome warlock explained, before turning to Pathir. "Pathir, is it possible if we both focus on them hard enough, we can use our portal opening and summoning powers to bring them here?" The gnome asked the draenei mage.

Pathir widen his eyes, though you can't really tell because of his hood. "That... that might actually work! But we're going to need some extra power for that." The mage then asked those in the guild, "Can you all focus your magic on me and Smallred for some extra power? After all, this is to another world."

Everyone look at each other before they all nodded their heads.

"Of course we'll help you, you are our friends after all." Replied Makarov.

 _"Hurry up then, and remember to watch your language."_ Salthas voice was heard again.

Ghestis could only sigh, before muttering to himself, "He's not going to let that go is he?"

'WITH ASH AND THE OTHERS'

The group was listening to the voices of the others about what to expect. If this works, a portal should appear in front of them, they enter it, and then the two Azerothians would be with the others on Earthland. Once again, IF this works.

"So we just wait for a portal to just appear then?" Ash asked Salthas and Firesage, who nodded in agreement.

"That's what they said." Firesage answered the Pallet Town trainer.

Once he said that, the pokemon group became a little sadden. They enjoyed the company of the two heroes, despite them arguing with each other a lot. From them, they learned that there was more than just the pokemon world out there, and it was thanks to them that Ash managed to get the courage to ask Serena out. Basically, they're going to miss them.

The two Azerothians noticed the crestfallen faces on their friends before speaking.

"Hey come on guys, just because this is goodbye for now, doesn't mean we won't see each other again." The blood elf death knight told them.

"Firesage is right, I bet you we'll meet again someday." the worgen warrior also told the group, who felt better from their words.

"Yeah, your right. This isn't a permanent goodbye, we'll meet again someday." Serena replied, getting nods from the others as well.

All of a sudden, a portal appeared near them, getting them to smile. However, that smile then turned into shock as the portal began to sucked in everything.

"What the heck?!" Salthas shouted while jabbing his scythes into the ground to prevent getting sucked in. Firesage did the same thing with his sword, while holding onto Bonnie who he manage to grabbed. The others found rocks and tree's to hang on too.

"I thought they said they were opening a portal, not a vortex?!" Firesage shouted as well.

"I don't know everything pointy ears!"

"Who are you calling pointy ears dog breath-?!"

"AAAHHHH!"

That scream got their attention as they saw Serena lost her grip and was being sucked in the vortex.

"SERENA!" Ash shouted in worry, letting go of the rock he was holding onto as he dived toward Serena, holding her in a hug as they, along with Pikachu, were sucked in.

"NO!" Salthas shouted as he took his scythes from the ground and began to enter the vortex.

Firesage Looked at the vortex then looked at Bonnie, who was making sure that Dedenne and Squishy didn't get blown into the vortex. The death knight pulled his sword from the ground as he, Bonnie, and the two pokemon prepared to get sucked in.

"Hold on tight!" the blood elf shouted as they entered it. Seeing his little sister and the others entering the vortex, Clemont let go of the tree he as on and was too sucked in. The vortex then closed once they all entered it.

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

Everyone was waiting for the two to come through the portal they manage to create.

"I hope we opened the portal to the right place." Pathir said.

"I'm sure you all did fine, I bet you they are coming through it right now." Zorther told the mage.

All of a sudden, two people came through the portal with a weird yellow creature, getting everyone's attention. Then Salthas appeared, landing on the other two, following by Firesage and a little girl he was holding onto, who also had two weird small creatures with her as they landed on Salthas. Then another person came through, who landed on Firesage, and then the portal closed.

The Fairy Tail guild, the Sabertooth members, and the other heroes were confused about who the other people are.

"Ow..." Clemont began to say, as he was shoved off of Firesage by, well, Firesage.

"Get off of me!" The death knight told the Luimose gym leader, who was then shoved off by the worgen warrior underneath him. Bonnie managed to get down before Firesage was shoved off.

"You get off of me! You weight like a ogre!" Salthas told the death knight, who didn't take that insult lightly.

"What did you say you overgrown dog?!"

"You heard me!"

"Uh… can you get off of us?" Ash's voice ringed out from underneath Salthas, who was still on top of Ash, Serena, and Pikachu, who let out a 'pika' in agreement with his trainer.

"Oh, sorry about that guys." Salthas replied as he got off of them.

"Are you okay Serena?" Ash asked his lover, who gave him a smile.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Serena told him, then giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to redden. Though you can see the small smile on his face from the kiss.

"Firesage! Salthas!" The others decided to make themselves known, getting the group's attention.

"So that's Firesage and Salthas huh?" Gray asked those who were near them.

"Apparently." Gajeel answered.

"They look pretty strong." Natsu said in excitement, Getting Lucy and Erza to giggle at his antics.

The other Azerothians then went to the two.

"It's good to see you to okay-." Was all Kaelthes got out before the death knight and warrior shouted at them.

"WHAT THE BIG IDEA OPENING A FREAKING VORTEX TO SUCK US UP HUH?! WAS OPENING A NORMAL PORTAL TO BORING FOR YOU GUYS?!"

Clearly, they were mad.

"Calm down! We didn't know that happened!" Gokun told the two, hoping to calm them down.

The two weren't shouting anymore, but it was clear that they were still filled with rage.

"Thanks to you guys, not only are all of us on a different world, but you took Ash and the others from their world too! Now how are we going to get THEM home while trying to find a way to get US home?!" Both the death knight and warrior shouted at them, who now realized the situation.

"Gosh dang it!" They all shouted.

"Good, you watched your language." Salthas told them with a smug smile.

"Will you drop that please?!" Ghestis shouted at the warrior.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

After a little bit had pass, everyone had calmed down. After everything had settled, Ash and his friends and girlfriend introduce themselves to the others, who did the same vice versa.

"Okay, we need a place to stay, so where do we go?" Nagram asked the others.

"Pathir and I manage to buy a place to stay at. There's plenty of room for all of you guys." Kaelthes told the other adventurers of Azeroth.

"Okay, so where do we stay at?" Clemont asked the blood elf paladin.

"I'm sure there's plenty of room for you guys too."

"Wait, how big is your place?" Lucy asked him, since they didn't know what kind of place they bought when they told the guild they got a place to stay.

"It's pretty big, but nothing too extreme, at least I don't think." Pathir answered.

So after that was discuss, it appeared to get late. The Sabertooth wizards tooked off, but not before Yukino hugged Natsu, who blushed at the act, who didn't noticed other females sending Yukino a small glare. After that was done, the Azerothians and pokemon gang decided to head to the place Kaelthes and Pathir were staying, agreeing that they and the guild can talk about their issues tomorrow.

 **And that's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, or not, i don't care you all have your opinions. Next time(whenever that will be), the adventurers learn of a hidden talent that both Ash and Natsu have.**


	13. Chapter 13: You can do what?

**Sup none existent audience, it's a me, a failure.(But an awesome failure, if that made any sense.) I decided to do another chapter of Adventures in Earthland, because I felt like it. In this chapter, the adventurers find out about a talent that both Ash and Natsu possess.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: You can do what?**

"WOAH!"

"HOW DID YOU GUYS AFFORD THIS?!"

After Firesage, Salthas, and the pokemon gang arrived on Earthland, and after agreeing to talk with the guild about their problems tomorrow, the Azerothians and pokemon group went to stay at the place Pathir and Kaelthes were staying at... which happened to be a gigantic mansion.

The paladin and mage merely sweat dropped from their friends responses.

"Well, gold is worth a lot more here than in Azeroth. The original price was about five million jewels." Kaelthes told them, getting them to shout again in surprise.

"FIVE MILLION JEWELS!"

"Yeah, but we merely paid like ten gold. So we won't have to worry about money problems." Pathir answered, finding the responses of the others funny.

"Man, I didn't think gold was worth that much here." Huntmon began to speak.

"But I guess that explains why people freaked out when we used our gold to pay for things like food." Nagram figured out, getting the others to nod.

"Well anyway," Kaelthes said while opening the door to the mansion, revealing the huge room inside. "Welcome to our temporary home!" The blood elf paladin finished as they all entered the building.

The two groups merely awed and surprise at how big the room was. There were stairs that went upstairs that can be seen from the first floor as the path entered hallways, an open entrance to a huge kitchen, and that was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"You could fit like a hundred people in here!" Clemont replied from seeing the sight.

"Let's see what else is here!" Bonnie exclaimed, running off to one of the hallways with Dedenne and Squishy, wanting to find a room to take as her own.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted out, hoping to get her attention, which failed.

Pathir laughed, "Its fine Clemont, this is all your place as well, so it's fine if she explores a bit." The draenei mage finished as he watch Clemont.

"Besides, she has Dedenne and Squishy with her, so I'm sure they'll keep an eye on her." Salthas told the older blonde sibling, who seems calmer now.

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll all hungry, so let me cook something up for all of us." Zorther told the group, who agreed. Especially Ash, Firesage, and Salthas, who were starving right now.

Some time has passed since then. They, along with Bonnie and the two pokemon who came back from exploring the mansion, ate dinner and they all got to know each other better. Afterwards they found there own rooms to stay in. Night has descended on them, so they all went to bed.

'THE NEXT MORNING'

Both Firesage and Salthas woke up at the same time. After leaving their rooms, bumped into each other, quietly argued, they began heading toward the kitchen to get something to eat. They were about there when they heard something.

"What the heck is that?" Salthas questioned.

"I don't know." Firesage answered, as he was confused as the worgen warrior. They both looked in the kitchen, and they saw Ash. He was cooking and... singing?

 _Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover  
What if I'm the only hero left  
You better fire off your gun  
Once and forever  
He said go dry your eyes  
And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son  
And tell the others  
To go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard:_

 _We are the heroes of our time  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds...  
We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
We're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

"Since when could Ash sing? Or cook?" Firesage asked his companion.

"I don't know, be quiet." Salthas told him.

 _The crickets sing a song for you  
Don't say a word, don't make a sound  
It's life's creation  
I make worms turn into butterflies  
Wake up and turn this world around  
In appreciation  
He said I never left your side  
When you were lost I followed right behind  
Was your foundation  
Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard:_

 _We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
We're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

 _(We keep dancing with the demons  
You could be a hero)_

 _Go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together..._

 _We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh  
We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

 _We are the heroes_

Ash had finished singing, and finished making his breakfast. He set his food on the table, about to devour it. That's when the death knight and warrior decided to make themselves known.

"Nice singing Ash." They both spoke, scaring the crud of Ash from their sudden appearance.

"H-How long Were you both there?!" Ash shouted at the two, who were both smiling smugly.

"We heard some voice in the kitchen, and found it out to be you. We were here when you started singing." Firesage told the embarrassed teenager. "But since when could you sing, or cook?" The blood elf death knight wanted to know, as Salthas nodded in agreement.

Ash had no choice but to tell the two heroes. "I've been able to sing and cook for years, but I'm not that good at it."

"Oh come on Ash, we think you sang great." Salthas told him, "But does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Serena knows." Ash answered the two. He only wanted Serena to know about the fact he could sing, and cook. The thought of Serena and the fact that she liked his singing and cooking put a smile and a blush on his face.

The two adventurers then grinned, scaring Ash a bit.

"Uh, what's with that look?" Ash asked them.

The two then went to sit down at the table, gesturing Ash to sit down as well. Knowing that he couldn't find a way out, he sat down.

"So Ash, we just had a GREAT idea."

'MEANWHILE WITH KAELTHES AND PATHIR'

The two got up early, got something to eat, then went to the forest to train a bit. Just because they were on an alien world, doesn't mean they can slack off. As they arrived at the forest, they heard what sounded like a voice nearby.

"Huh? Who could be out here at this time?" Kaelthes asked the draenei.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Pathir suggested to the paladin, who nodded in agreement.

The two continued to follow the voice, which led them to a opening of sorts. Then they saw a person sitting at the base of a tree. Getting closer, but hiding to make sure they weren't caught, they recognized the person as Natsu, and he appears to, unless the two heroes ears betrayed them, be singing.

 _Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

 _I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

 _Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration, embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

 _You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

 _I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

"Whoa, nice singing Natsu." The blood elf paladin spoke as they came out of hiding.

"GAH!" Natsu jumped up in surprise, then turned to see Kaelthes and Pathir. "H-How much did you hear?!" The fire dragon slayer questioned them. He couldn't believe he was caught doing that. No one was supposed to know!

"We heard the whole song you sang." Pathir answered.

Though you couldn't tell because of the helmets they were wearing, they had big grins on their faces. Though Natsu had the feeling that they were up to something.

"Natsu," Kaelthes began to speak as they both went closer to the dragon slayer. "We just had a great idea."

 **Next time(whenever that will be), They all head to the guild to discuss their plans of action.**


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Do a Singing Contest

**Hello hello. I'm bored again, so here's a new chapter of Poke/Tail/WoW. In this chapter, the guild, and the two groups of the other worlds discuss what to do.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter fourteen: Let's do a singing contest**

The others eventually woke up as well and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. After Zorther cooked for the two groups, they did their own things before they headed to the guild. Zorther and Ghestis contacted Hisui with the lacrima they gave them to see how she was doing, and Ghestis helped her with a bit of her training. Clemont decided to work on his inventions, while Bonnie watched him was was waiting for it to blow up again like always. Gokun and Huntmon were simply chatting about random things. Smallred and Nagram were also working on some random inventions as well, having a bit of a competition while they were at it. Serena was talking to Ash, who looked a bit embarrassed about something, while Firesage and Salthas were next to them smirking, though with their helmets you can't really tell. When asked if somethings going on, they replied, "It's a secret."

Eventually, after they finished with their things, they all headed to the guild to plan their move. When they arrived, everyone was already there. Kaelthes and Pathir were at the bar with Team Natsu, though for some reason Natsu looked embarrassed about something, while the other members were a bit concerned, the paladin and mage told them it was nothing to worry about. When Makarov noticed the others have arrived, he got the guild's attention. Now to discuss what to do now with the two groups from different worlds.

After sitting down, he began to speak.

"Alright, now that we are all here, it's time to talk about what to do." The small guild master said.

"Agree, but what do we exactly do?" Salthas asked.

"Well, I have come up with a solution for what you all would do while your here."

"And what may that be?" Ash questioned the Fairy Tail master.

"That all of you, like Kaelthes and Pathir, be members of our guild until we find a way to send you all home." Makarov answered.

The other's looked at each other, before all silently agreeing and turning back to the small man.

"Alright, we'll join your guild." They all agreed.

"Great." Makarov was happy that they accepted. "Now let's party!"

The rest of the guild shouted in agreement.

'LATER'

Sometime has passed since then. It was in the middle of the afternoon now, some people were getting over their hangovers from drinking too much. Except Gokun and Huntmon, who were now known as the champions of drinking, as they managed to out drink even Cana, without even getting a bit tipsy.

After everyone was awake, that's when the paladin, mage, death knight, and warrior decided to announce an idea.

"Hey guys!" The four shouted, getting everyone's attention. Kaelthes and Pathir looked at Firesage and Salthas, getting the four confused.

"You can go first." Firesage told the blood elf paladin and the draenei mage, who nodded in thanks.

"Alright everyone, Kaelthes and I just had a great idea for what we can do for fun." Pathir began to speak, getting everyone's attention.

"And what would that be?" Clemont asked them.

"Easy," The two heroes spoke, before finishing up, "Let's have a singing contest!"

Everyone fell out of their seats after hearing this. A singing contest? Why that of all things?

But Firesage and Salthas were surprised after hearing this as well, since this was their idea as well.

"That was our idea too." The death knight and warrior told them, who were surprise from that.

"Really?" The two asked the other two, before they leaned in to whisper to each other their reasoning. The four could only grinned at the other's discovery.

"Why a singing contest?" Nagram asked them. After all, why do a singing contest of all things?

"Because it's something different, and we have other reasons." The four who proposed the idea looked at their targets, Ash and Natsu, though no one noticed this.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Makarov told them.

"A singing contest is a wonderful idea!" Mirajane agreed with the idea as well.

'Of course you would agree with this!' A bunch of guild members thought knowing that Mirajane would obliviously like something like this to see them suffer.

"Then it's settled, we will have a singing contest!" Erza shouted. "And everyone will attend."

Many people wanted to groan, but knowing that Erza would beat them for that, they decided to be quiet.

"We will have it tomorrow at noon. So you all better get ready. You can group up if you want." Firesage told everyone.

Next thing they know most of the guild members have already left the building to get ready for tomorrow. This action cause those who were still here to sweatdrop.

"Well that was quick." Kaelthes told the others. Then he and Pathir went to Natsu who was still here, who was eating his food hoping the others would leave him alone. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Let's go Natsu! Ash, your coming with us too!"

The mentioned two were grabbed by the paladin and mage adventurers as they headed off to wherever they were going to prepare for tomorrow, with the deathknight and warrior following them.

It was then Serena figured out why Ash was feeling embarrassed earlier and why Firesage and Salthas were acting the way they did.

'They must have found out about Ash's singing.' Serena thought to herself, deciding that she would go aid her lover.

"I'm gonna go follow them." Serena told the others as she left the building as well, following the others.

"Well then," Ghestis began to speak after a bit of silence has passed, then headed to the bar where Mirajane was working. "Can I have some food?"

"Sure thing Ghestis." Mira answered him with a cheery voice.

"So Mira," Zorther began to speak as he taken a seat next to Ghestis, "Who do you think is going to in the contest tomorrow?"

Mira tried to think for a moment before deciding, "I don't really know, I guess I just have to wait and see."

"That's fair I guess."

"I'm going to guess that most people here suck at singing?" Smallred asked her as he got on a seat.

"I never heard anyone here sing before, well except for Gajeel, but..."

"But what?" Nagram questioned as he arrived at the bar as well.

"...Let's just say that he's not very good at it." She gave a small laugh, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Are you going to participate as well?" Gokun asked her, since he and Huntmon were still at the bar from earlier.

"Of course, I think everyone is going to participate."

"I guess that includes us as well." Huntmon guessed, "No matter, I don't care if people laugh at me, since I suck at singing."

"I'm pretty sure all of us do." Zorther told them, "Well, Kaelthes and Pathir can sing good."

"That's true." Ghestis agreed with the tauren druid.

This got Mirajane interested. "Kaelthes and Pathir can sing?"

"Yeah, they may not be the best in the world, but they can do it pretty well." The night elf priest answered.

"I wonder that they sound like," Mira was curious, "I guess I will find out tomorrow then."

After that, they all talked about that they think is going to happen tomorrow. Though Smallred was a bit troubled about something, but the others didn't noticed it. When the others left, when Natsu went passed him, the gnome warlock didn't know if he was just hallucinating or just imagined it, but he felt fel energy coming off of Natsu.

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? You have your opinions. Next time(whenever that will be), the singing contest takes place.**


	15. Chapter 15: The singing contest Part one

**FINALLY! A new chapter for this story! Sorry for the long wait, if theirs anyone here I mean. Anyway, here the singing contest will begin. In case anyone's wondering about the whole fel energy from Natsu thing… that will be explained later.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners, but I do own my characters, sinse I made them in the WoW game.**

 **Chapter fifteen: The singing contest part one**

"I can't believe you guys suggested doing this." Zorther told the paladin, mage, warrior, and death knight.

After getting home last night, and getting some rest, the others headed back to the guild to prepare for the contest. Mostly everyone wasn't looking forward to it, if the expressions on their faces were anything to tell.

Kaelthes answered his tauren druid friend, "Oh come on, we need to so something fun. And don't question our reasonings for why we suggested this."

"That simply worries us even more." Ghestis replied to them with a deadpanned face.

"Oh come on, just trust us will you?" Salthas ask them.

At the bar, Gokun, Huntmon, Nagram, and Smallred were talking to Mira, Erza, Kinana, Ash, Serena, and Clemont. Bonnie was with the other guild members and pokemon, who were let out so everyone could see them.

"You guys excited for the contest?" Mira asked the others.

"'Excited' might be a bit strong." Ash muttered.

"Oh come on Ash," Gokun told the Kanto native, as he finished downing another beer. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Aren't you and Serena teaming up with Firesage and Salthas?"

"Yeah, that's right." Serena spoke, before turning to Ash. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Her reassurance caused Ash to smile a bit. "Thanks Serena, I needed that." He replied as he kissed her.

"Alright lovebirds, enough with the mushy mushy stuff," Nagram told the two, getting them to blush. "Right now, we need to bet on who's going to suck the most. My money's on Ghestis."

"HEY!" they heard him shout where he and the others were at. This cause Mira to giggle.

"So who are you betting on that's going to loose the most horribly?" The goblin shaman asked the others.

"If we're going to bet, my money's on you, Nagram." Huntmon answered, getting a 'hey' from him as well. "Who are the rest of you going to bet on?"

"I'm going to stay out of this bet." Clemont told the pandaren hunter as he went back working on another invention on the bar.

"Agreed, I won't participate in this bet." Erza replied as she was eating another strawberry cheesecake.

"I'm going to stay out of it as well." Ash told them, as Serena gave the same answer as well.

"I'll enter the bet." Cana spoke as she arrived at the bar, before taking a seat. "My money's on Gajeel." She told them.

"I guess I'll bet on Gajeel too." Smallred spoke after he finished his food. "Since from what I gathered, he's the worst singer here."

Makarov stood on the stage of the Fairy Tail guild, doing an *ahem* to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to the singing contest. I will be the host of the competition." The tiny guild master spoke. "This contest was suggested by Kaelthes, Pathir, Firesage, and Salthas, so if you want to blame anyone for your eventual embarrassment, blame those four." He told them with a giant smile, as the mentioned four shouted "HEY!".

"Anyway, the way this works is that I will call for the names of those who are participating to come on the stage, and do their singing. Then after they finish, I will call the next, and so on." Makarov told them, telling them how this contest was going to work. "The winner will be decided on how the audience, meaning all of you, react to the participants singings. Basically, the more and louder you cheer, the bigger the chance a winner will be decided." The guild master finished.

"Alright!" He shouted, as he began to call out to the first participant, "The first up is Gajeel Redfox!"

'SOME TIME LATER'

Some time had passed since the contest had started, and most people who had sang… well it's best to say that none of them so far are going to win. But there were some exceptions, Mira sang pretty well, as well as Lucy. But Erza… well she's not going to win any singing rewards anytime soon. Not only could she not sing, but she would keep getting stage fright. At least she managed to get some words out, Clemont couldn't get a single word out. Laxus also manage to do pretty well, not as good as the girls, but did better than most people. However, the Azerothians didn't really care, as they were simply having fun.

"Up next!" Makarov shouted, "Is the group of Ash, Serena, Firesage, and Salthas!"

The guild gave some claps for the group as they all got on stage. Ash was looking really nervous as they got ready. The plan was for Ash and Serena to sing, while the warrior and Death knight simply dance to the music. Ash also had a guitar with him, due to Firesage and Salthas telling him too.

"Don't worry," Ash heard Serena whisper to him as they got in their positions. "You'll do fine." She gave him a smile, which caused him to blush, before nodding his head.

"You may begin." Makarov told them.

After taking a huge breath of air, Ash started off with the guitar. Rock was heard throughout the guild, as the singing and dancing began.

 **Ash:** _  
Target on my back  
Lone survivor lasts  
They got me in their sights  
No surrender no  
Trigger fingers go  
Living the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_

 **Serena:** _  
Chewing me up, spitting me out_

 _ **Ash:  
**_ _Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand_

 **Serena:  
** _Never will fall, never will end_

 _ **Ash:  
**_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight_

 **Ash and Serena:** _  
You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible_

 **Ash:** _  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible_

The guild was wide eyed when they heard them sing. They were amazing! Firesage then, but no once noticed, bumped into Salthas, getting on the worgen's nerves, before getting back into dancing.

 **Ash:** _  
Here we go again  
I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_

 **Serena:** _  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done_

 **Ash:** _  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round_

 **Serena:** _  
You in my corner; look at me now_

 **Ash:  
** _Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight_

 **Ash and Serena:** _  
You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible_

 **Ash:** _  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible_

The warrior decided to get some payback by roughly bumping into Firesage, causing him to glare at the warrior before getting back to dancing before anyone noticed.

 _You make me feel invincible  
You make me feel invincible  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Not gonna stop  
Invincible_

 **Ash and Serena:** _  
You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

The Death knight then slammed into the warrior, causing Salthas to almost stumble onto the ground, and then the two heroes stopped dancing and were now staring at each other with intense glares. However, the guild was too focused on Ash and Serena to noticed them.

 _You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible_

 **Ash:  
** _I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible_

As the song ended, plenty of cheers came from the guild. They were astounded by how well they sang.

"T-They liked it?" Ash was actually surprise that they liked it. He thought they would hate it.

"See Ash? There was nothing to fear." Serena told her lover.

After the cheering wore down, THAT'S when all of them noticed Firesage and Salthas fighting behind the two lovebirds. This cause everyone to have sweat drops.

"When did they…?" Serena questioned as she watch them throw punches, kicks, and head butts, and weapons at each other.

The other heroes of Azeroth could only give a deadpanned looked at the sight of their friends beating each other senselessly.

"You can't just leave them on their own for five minutes before they start fighting." Pathir spoke, while the others nodded in agreement.

'They remind me of Natsu's and Gray's fights.' Many members of the guild were thinking.

After they got Firesage and Salthas to stop fighting, they got down from the stage. Makarov then got ready to announce the next candidate.

"Up next is Natsu Dragneel!"

 **Like it? Hate it? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know. Next time(Whenever that will be), it's Natsu's and Kaelthes and Pathirs turn.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Singing Contest Part Two

**Hello everyone, if there's anyone there that is. Here's another chapter of Adventures in Earthland, cause why not? In this chapter, it's Natsu, Kaelthes, and Pathir's turn to sing.**

 **I own my WoW characters, but everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Singing Contest Part two**

When Natsu's name was called, everyone waited for the fire dragon slayer to get on the stage. However, a few minutes have passed and no Natsu appeared.

"Hey, where is flamebrain?" Gray wondered as he and everyone else looked around the guild, noticing that he was no where to be seen.

"I haven't seen him since I got to the guild now that I think about it." Elfman replied as he too was looking around to try to spot the pink haired mage.

"Where could he have gone?" Ghestis wondered.

"I don't know." Ash didn't have a clue where Natsu was.

Everyone was confused, but some were beginning to worry. What if something happened to him?

Kaelthes then thought of a reason why Natsu may not be here, and it ticked him off.

"Don't tell that he's trying to hide in order to get out of singing?!" The blood elf paladin shouted, getting the others to think about what he said, before they all sweat dropped.

"I get the feeling that's the case." Clemont agreed with Kaelthes.

"*Sigh*, I'll go find him." Huntmon told them as he disengage and ran out of the guild with great speed.

"Whoa!" Everyone but the Azerothians spoke.

"That was cool!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"He simply disengaged that's all." Gokun told the others.

"Is that an ability he has?" Erza asked the pandaren monk.

"Correct Erza," Salthas spoke, getting her attention. "It launches him back and gives him an extra speed boost. It's really helpful to dodge or to simply go faster for a couple of seconds. It's one of the abilities for being a hunter."

"Whoa, that's pretty neat." Lucy replied to the worgen warrior.

"Are you sure Huntmon will be able to find Natsu?" Happy spoke, "I mean, he could be anywhere in Magnolia."

"Of course he'll find him, he's a hunter. Hunter's can track down most people and creatures. He can track humanoids, undead, beasts, dragons-" firesage didn't finished as Wendy and Gajeel interrupted him.

"WAIT! Are you saying that Huntmon can track dragons?!" The two dragon slayers shouted at the blood elf death knight.

"Yeah, just as long as they are in a certain range. Why are you making it such a big deal about that?" The death knight asked them.

Before they could answer his question, the guild door opened to reveal Huntmon dragging Natsu who was trying to get away. Unfortunately for Natsu, he was failing miserably.

"Let me go! I don't want to sing!" Natsu shouted at the pandaren hunter, getting everyone to sweat drop at his struggle.

"Oh stop wining Natsu and take it like a man." Huntmon responded back as he dragged Natsu to the stage.

"But I sucked at singing!" He shouted back at the hunter.

"So did mostly everyone else, you'll be fine." Huntmon told him, getting a bunch of 'HEY's from most of the guild.

Before Natsu could resort back once again, Huntmon threw Natsu on the stage, making him face plant on the ground.

"OW!" He shouted as he rubbed his face.

"Hey Natsu, have a guitar!" Pathir shouted as the draenei mage threw a guitar he got from Gajeel at Natsu, which hit him sending him back to the ground again.

"OW!"

"Oops, my bad." Pathir told him.

The guild could only look at Natsu with pity. Most of them believe that Natsu wouldn't stand a chance in this contest. Some like Gray were grinning, as they couldn't wait to hear Nastu's awful voice as he attempted to sing.

Natsu simply gulped as he prepared himself for what he thinks is embarrassment. There were a few who were giving him silent encouragement like Erza, Mira, Lucy, Ash, Serena, and the Azerothians.

"You may begin anytime Natsu." Makarov told him as the guild master got off the stage.

Natsu took a few more breaths of air as he began.

The fire dragon slayers started to play the guitar, which caught everyone by surprised. The lot of them expected him to suck miserbly, not do well. Then Natsu started to sing.

 _This is wartime, this is our time, we won't be denied  
Feed the fire that is raging inside  
This is go time, this is showtime, we will fight 'til their wills are broken  
This is game time, an insane time, let the madness fly  
Show them strength that just can't be defied  
Find the power to devour, let the beast inside now be woken_

 _In this world only the strong will survive  
Hear the roar and you will know you're alive  
Feel the energy build in your soul 'cause it's time_

 _Oh, in the calm before the storm  
Another legend will be born  
Another battle will be won  
We will rise  
Oh, so heed the call of confrontation  
Today we feed on domination  
Secure a legacy that will never die, be immortalized_

Almost everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. They were expecting him to be awful, not talented like Ash and Serena.

 _Raw emotion, pure devotion, they will testify  
And our memory will endure for all time  
Never hiding, no dividing, let them witness us move as one now  
Show no mercy, let the world see we're invincible  
Show them nothing is beyond our control  
Take it higher, our desire will determine what we've become now_

 _Are you ready for the test of your life?  
See the fear bleeding right through their eyes  
Feel the energy build in your soul 'cause it's time_

 _Oh, in the calm before the storm  
Another legend will be born  
Another battle will be won  
We will rise  
Oh, so heed the call of confrontation  
Today we feed on domination  
Secure a legacy that will never die  
Be immortalized_

 _Feel it, take no prisoners now  
Take it, there it is standing in front of us  
Hear it, our deliverance now  
Own it, give them all an image of us that will last for all time_

 _Oh, in the calm before the storm  
Another legend will be born  
Another battle will be won  
We will rise  
Oh, so heed the call of confrontation  
Today we feed on domination  
Secure a legacy that will never die  
Be immortalized_

As Natsu finished, he waited for the boo's and laughter and all that. Instead though, everyone, after getting over their shocked, cheered at the fire dragon slayer. This of course caught him off surprised.

"T-They liked it?" Natsu questioned himself as they applaud him.

"Hey Natsu!" Firesage shouted at him, as the death knight used his death grip to from Natsu to where he and the others were at. This scared everyone who didn't know he could do that at first before the quickly got over it.

"See? There was nothing to worry about." Kaelthes told him as he put his arm around the dragon slayer. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Just shut up please." Natsu responded as his face was red with embarrassment.

"Natsu you were amazing!" Mira told him, causing him to blush.

"I agree Natsu you were great!" Erza and Lucy told him as well, causing him to blush even more. He was so embarrassment that he couldn't speak.

The Azerothians noticed the blushes he got from around the three women, and couldn't help but grinned to each other. However, they decided to save this for later.

After Makarov got over his shock from Natsu's talented singing, he decided to announce the last contestants.

"The last ones for the contest are Kaelthes and Pathir." Makarov shouted, getting their attention.

"Well, wish us luck!" Kaelthes and Pathir told the others as they got on the stage.

"You may begin when you're ready." The Fairy Tail guild master told them as he got down from the stage.

The paladin and mage looked at each other before agreeing that they were ready. Kaelthes, with the guitar he took from Natsu, began to play it.

 _Face everything and rise_ _  
_ _Face Everything and rise_

 _The streets crawl with a deadly omen_ _  
_ _Outside I see a world that's broken_ _  
_ _I can't breathe, my heart is choking_ _  
_ _I need a cure for this life I've chosen_

 _The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise_ _  
_ _I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife_ _  
_ _The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise_ _  
_ _I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife_

 _I will face everything and rise_ _  
_ _Never gonna quit until the day I die_ _  
_ _Angels keep falling from the sky_ _  
_ _Take their broken wings and learn to fly_ _  
_ _I will face everything and rise_

Everyone was surprised by the two's singing talent. They were singing the song perfectly with each other.

 _The earth shakes and the city's burning_ _  
_ _Blood fill's like the tide is turning_ _  
_ _Life hurts and there's no warning_ _  
_ _Lightning strikes, my heart is storming_

 _The rain is a blessing in disguise_ _  
_ _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_ _  
_ _The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_ _  
_ _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_

 _I will face everything and rise_ _  
_ _Never gonna quit until the day I die_ _  
_ _Angels keep falling from the sky_ _  
_ _Take their broken wings and learn to fly_ _  
_ _I will face everything and rise_

 _Running in the fire, I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I come alive when I am burning in the flames_ _  
_ _I'm under fire when I'm burning wide awake_ _  
_ _My life feels empty when I am walking through the flames_ _  
_ _When I am walking through the flames_ _  
_ _When I am walking through the flames_

 _I will face everything and rise_ _  
_ _Never gonna quit until the day I die_ _  
_ _Angels keep falling from the sky_ _  
_ _Take their broken wings and learn to fly_ _  
_ _I will face everything and rise_

 _Face everything and rise_ _  
_ _Face everything and rise_

As the blood elf paladin and draenei mage finished singing, everyone erupted with cheers at the two heroes.

The two grinned to themselves as they got down from the stage as they headed back to the others.

"Nice job you two." Zorther congratulated them.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing." Ash told them.

"Oh it was nothing." Pathir replied to them.

After the cheering from them died down, Makarov got back on the stage.

"Alright! It's time to announce the winner!"

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be. Next time, Natsu, Ash, Serena, and Clemont asked the Azerothians to train them.**


	17. Chapter 17: Train us

**Sup people who looks at this story, sorry if I haven't been paying much attention to this one. I was more focus on the other stories, that and I couldn't think of a way to progress this one forward, but here's another chapter for you all.**

 **In this chapter, Natsu, Ash, Serena, and Clemont asked the Azerothians to train them. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Train us**

The guild was now partying after the contest was decided. It was a close call between the teams of Kaelthes and Pathir, Ash and Serena, and Natsu. But Ash and Serena were declared the winners of the contest. The other participants didn't care that they lost, though they still refuse to admit that most of them sucked at singing. Currently, the Azerothians were with some of the others at the bar right now.

"Congratulations on the victory you two!" Gokun told the Kanto and Kalos natives.

"Yeah, honestly I thought we were going to win. But still, great job." Pathir and Kaelthes told the two.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal." Ash told them while his face was red with embarrassment from all the praise.

"You guys were just as great." Serena told them as she drank from her drink.

"Yeah, you guys did a good job as well." Mira told the paladin, mage, and Natsu.

"If you say so…" Natsu trailed off as he was just as embarrassed as Ash from the praising he was getting from singing, even though he didn't win. To Erza, Lucy, and Mira, the embarrass look on his face made him looked adorable in their eyes.

"So Firesage, Salthas, Pathir, and Kaelthes," Mira spoke, getting the four's attentions, "What was the actual reasons for wanting to do the contest?" She asked them, as she and the others figured there must have been a reason.

Salthas was the first to speak, "Well, Firesage and I overheard Ash singing on the morning we suggested the contest, we wanted everyone else to hear him sing." The worgen warrior answered.

"And we were planning to train, but then we heard Natsu singing, and we wanted everyone to hear him sing as well." Pathir explained their reasoning for the contest.

"So basically it was only meant so you could get those two to sing to others?" Zorther wanted to confirm if that was the case.

"Yeah pretty much." The blood elf paladin, blood elf deathknight, draenei mage, and worgen warrior confirmed, as Natsu and Ash got more embarrassed from them talking about them like that.

"Well, I say that we all enjoyed their singing." Ghestis told them.

"Can you guys stop talking about us now?" Natsu and Ash asked them, their faces still red with embarrassment, causing the others to laugh at their misfortune.

"Anyway," Huntmon then turned to the pokemon gang and the other Fairy Tail members, "Why don't you all tell us about yourselves. Since we are going to be in your guild for a while, might as well get to know one another right?" The pandaren hunter suggested.

"I don't see a problem with that." Clemont didn't mind telling the others about himself.

"Sure, I don't mind getting to know each other better." Lucy agreed. Eventually the others also agreed.

Some time has passed since then, and everyone was either talking, drinking, or brawling. Gokun was drinking his beer and Pathir was talking to the others as Natsu got their attention.

"Hey Gokun, Pathir, can I talk to you two for a moment?" The fire dragon slayer asked the two, getting the others around them confused.

"Sure." The two responded as they followed Natsu to a different part of the guild.

"What does Natsu want with them?" Erza questioned as she ate her strawberry cheesecake.

"I don't know." Serena replied as the other Azerothians looked at the three.

As Natsu, Gokun, and Pathir got away from the others, the two Azerothians turned to Natsu.

"So what do you need Natsu?" Pathir asked the dragon slayer.

"Well…" Natsu began before taking in a deep breath, "Will you two train me?" He finished as he closed his eyes, waiting for their answer.

The pandaren monk and draenei mage were caught off guard by his question. He wanted them to train him? From what they have heard from the others, Natsu didn't seem the type of person to ask others about something like this. The two smiled at the pink haired mage, though you can't really tell due to their helmets.

"Of course we'll train you." Gokun answered him, getting Natsu to open his eyes.

"Really?" He asked them with joy in his voice, wanting to make sure he heard them right.

"Of course, but can I ask why you want us to train you?" Pathir asked him.

"Well… when you guys were talking about yourselves and your powers, it really got me interested in the magic you wield Pathir, and got me interested with the whole monk thing Gokun." Natsu spoke before continuing, "I really want to know how to do all those things as well. Not only because it would be cool, but I can use those powers and abilities to protect everyone even more!" Natsu finished with determination in his eyes.

The monk and mage saw how serious Natsu was with this, and they smirk.

"Alright Natsu, that's a good reasoning. However, the training won't be easy." The pandaren monk told the dragon slayer.

"I can take on anything, you'll see!" Natsu replied.

As this was happening, the others were talking to themselves, until Serena asked Zorther something.

"Hey Zorther, just how does the whole druid thing work?" The blonde asked the tauren druid.

"Well, we basically use the powers of nature itself to fight and defend others. Depending on what path you take, you could focus on both nature and arcane power, focus on your shape shifting forms, or simply focus on being a druid who uses nature's power to heal yourself and others." Zorther told the Kalos native, "There's a lot more involve than just that, but that's pretty much the short basics of it."

"Whoa… do you think you could teach me? Serena asked the druid, getting him and the others surprise by her question.

"Serena, you want to be a druid?" Ash asked his lover.

"Of course, being a druid not only sounds fun to be, but it's also very useful on a lot of situations." Serena answered her boyfriend before turning back to Zorther. "So, could you teach me?"

Zorther simply smiled, again which is hard to tell since he was wearing his helmet, "Alright, sure I'll train you, it won't be easy though."

"Really?" Serena asked in excitement, before saying, "I won't let you down!"

"You know, having powers like that would be fun and useful to have." Clemont spoke.

"Hey Clemont," Kaelthes spoke to the Luimose inventor, "If you want, I can teach you the way of the paladin." The blood elf paladin offered.

"Really? You would do that for me?" The blonde male was surprise that Kaelthes would be okay training with him.

"Of course, besides, paladins are the best, but the training won't be easy." Kaelthes warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you!" Clemont answered him with confidence.

"You're actually going to do something that involves exercise?!" Bonnie was generally shocked by this information.

"What does that support to mean?!" Clemont asked his little sister in an annoyed manner, the others simply laughed.

"Hey Ash, why don't you try to train with one of us?" Smallred asked the Kanto native.

"That's sounds cool, but I don't know what I would want to be train as." Ash told them.

"I can teach you the way of the warrior." Salthas offered.

"What, maybe I want to teach him to be a death knight." Firesage replied.

"You can't teach people how to be a death knight! That's not how that works!" Salthas shouted at the blood elf death knight.

"How do you know that? Maybe I'll be the first to teach it then!" Firesage countered.

"This is rich coming off the guy who was raise to be one of the Lich King's servants!"

"That's coming from a guy who couldn't stop himself from being turned into a freaking dog!"

The others could only sweat drop as the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight began to argue once more.

"Hey guys, what's a "Lich King?"" Ash asked the other Azerothians.

They looked at each other before Ghestis spoke, "We'll tell you another time." Ash was confused why they looked troubled when they were asked about this "Lich King", guess it was a serious topic to them.

"Hey Ash, I could teach you the ways of the shaman." Nagram suggested to him, not only to be nice, but to also have something to do while they're on this world.

"Really?" The Pallet Town trainer wanted to know if that was actually alright.

"Of course, thought the training is no walk in a park." The goblin warned the Kanto trainer.

"Don't worry; I'll take on everything you throw at me!" Ash responded with confidence, getting Nagram to smirk. He liked this kid's attitude.

As they finished up, Natsu, Pathir, and Gokun came back to them.

"What did Natsu wanted with you two?" Smalled asked the mage and monk.

"Oh, he simply wanted to know something that's all." Pathir replied to him, as Natsu didn't want anyone else to know about it yet. The draenei and pandaren understood why though, as he wanted it to be a surprise.

The gnome raised an eyebrow at them, but decided to be content with their answer, for now.

 **Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time(Whenever that will be), Team Natsu decides to take a few of the Azerothians and the pokemon gang on a mission.**


	18. Chapter 18: On a mission

**Greetings everyone who is here. I bring you another chapter of this story. The Legion pre-patch came out the other day, so changes for our Azeroth characters will take effect. In this chapter, Team Natsu takes the pokemon gang and few of the Azerothians on a mission.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: On a mission**

"Where the (Beep) did this polearm come from?" Huntmon questioned as he looks at the weapon in front of him. The pandaren hunter was both glad and confused. He was glad that since he was practicing melee abilities now he has a weapon for that use. However, he had no idea how said weapon got here.

Currently, the pandaren hunter was at their mansion right now, the others already went out. It's been a few days since the pokemon gang asked some of the Azerothians to train them. Ash was training with Nagram to learn on how to be a shaman, though Pikachu, Firesage and Salthas always went with them. Serena was with Zorther to learn how to be a druid. Kaelthes was with Clemont to teach the blonde inventor about the ways of the paladin, as Bonnie, Dedenne, and Squishy were with them. Ghestis and Smallred already headed to the guild earlier. Gokun and Pathir already left way earlier, so Huntmon didn't know where those two were.

Anyway, after simply deciding to simply take the polearm and equipped it, he decided to head to the guild.

When he entered the guild hall, it was pretty much the same as always. People were fighting, drinking, or simply talking. So nothing new here. Huntmon then sees Ghestis making some food with Mira for some of the guild members. The pandaren hunter also sees the others and the pokemon gang as well. He guessed that they finished training for today, though Gokun and Pathir weren't here yet. Huntmon then proceeds to sit next to Kaelthes.

"Oh, hey Huntmon." Kaelthes spoke, getting the others around them attention, "Where did you get that polearm?"

"I don't know." Huntmon explained, "I woke up this morning, and this weapon was right next to me."

The others simply stared at the pandaren hunter in confusion, before simply shrugging. This wasn't the weirdest thing the Azerothians have seen, so this is nothing new.

"So how did all of you guys training went?" Smallred asked the pokemon gang and the other heroes of Azeroth.

"It's going great," Zorther began to speak, "Serena's a real good listener. She has already managed to learn how to go cat form." He finished with pride as Serena blushed from the praise.

"Oh come on Zorther, it's simply because I have a good teacher." The blonde female told him, getting him to smile.

"Ash's training is doing well also," Nagram told the others, "He managed to know how to shoot lighting bolts now. Though we need to focus on his aim though…" Both Nagram, Ash, Salthas, and Firesage remembered when Ash accidentally hit Gray as he was passing by.

"It still stings you know." Gray spoke as he took a seat next to the goblin and Pallet town trainer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Ash apologized to the ice mage, who simply sighed.

"Its fine Ash, I'm just giving you a hard time." Gray then turned to Kaelthes, "So hows Clemont's training coming along?"

"We're doing well; he can use a pretty basic light attack. Though he needs more muscle on his bones if he's going to properly wield a weapon." The blood elf paladin pointed out.

"Sorry." Clemont replied to him.

"See brother, how are you ever going to find a wife if you don't get exercise?" Bonnie pointed out, with Dedenne agreeing with the little blonde girl.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted in embarrassment at his little sister, "How many times I have to tell you to stop?!"

Bonnie's only reply was a simple smirk, getting on Clemont's nerves, but making everyone else laugh.

"By the way," Kaelthes began to speak, getting everyone's attention. "Have you guys seen Pathir?" The paladin hasn't seen his draenei friend yet today.

"No, come to think of it I haven't seen Gokun yet either." Firesage pointed out.

"Where did you think they are?" Lucy wondered.

"Actually, where's flamebrain?" Gray also realized that the fire dragon slayer wasn't here either.

*BAM*

"We're here!" Pathir and Gokun shouted as they walked in the guild hall, with Natsu right behind them. Natsu however looked dead tired when they got close to the others.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Mira asked him as he sat down next to Lucy and Erza.

Natsu yawned before speaking, "Yeah, just tired…" He trailed off as his face fell flat on the bar as he began to snore. The fire dragon slayer fell asleep.

"Where were you guys? And why's Natsu so tired for him to fall asleep." Erza asked the draenei mage and pandaren monk.

"It's a secret." Gokun told her. The others then realized something.

"Wait, Gokun, where did you get those swords?" Ghestis asked him as the night elf priest and Mira served them food.

"I don't really know. I just woke up and these weapons were next to me." Gokun answered as he began to eat.

The others wondered why, as they thought it only happened to Huntmon. Anyway, Erza then turned to the rest.

"Everyone, I was thinking maybe we should go do a mission together." The red haired woman suggested, getting their attention. "Not only would this be good for the other's training, but I would like to see you're powers in action." She finished.

The others were thinking about it. They had their answers.

"I wouldn't mind to go on a mission." Ash replied as he finished eating.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun." Serena also agreed.

"Alright, I'll go." Both Kaelthes and Pathir also agreed.

"I guess I can go," Clemont answered.

"Brother, can I go too?" Bonnie asked him.

Clemont seemed a bit hesitated for a moment. He didn't want anything bad happening to his little sister. The other's decided to put Clemont's worries at ease.

"Don't worry Clemont, we'll be able to protect her. Remember, we also have your all's pokemon as well." Zorther told the older blonde.

"*Sigh* Alright, you can come Bonnie." Clemont told her, causing her to cheer.

"I guess I'll come as well." Ghestis told Erza, as Zorther also agreed to go on a mission with them. Huntmon and Gokun also agreed to go on a mission with the other members.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Nagram told them as the goblin shaman took another sip from his drink.

"Yeah, I think I will stay here as well." Smallred also replied to them as the gnome warlock took another bite from his food.

"I want to go on a mission on my own, so I won't come with you all this time." Firesage informed the group.

"Same here." Salthas replied to the others. "Maybe next time."

"It's alright," Erza assured them. "Anyone want to go pick a mission?" She offered the others.

"I'll pick one." Ghestis told them as the night elf priest went to the mission board to pick a mission. As the night elf went to do this, the other's decided to wake Natsu up.

"Hey Natsu wake up." Ash spoke as he nudges the sleeping form of Natsu Dragneel. It didn't work.

"I can shout in his ear if you want." The blood elf death knight offered, which was answered with a no by everyone.

"Natsu…" Mira then softly spoke as she slightly nudged Natsu, who began to open his eyes slowly.

"Huh? Hey Mira." Natsu spoke in a quiet tone due to him just waking up.

"How did that work?" Gray and Clemont questioned, as Pathir and Gokun smirked, though you couldn't tell due to their helmets. During their training, the two heroes of Azeroth learned about Natsu's hidden love for a couple of the girls.

"Natsu, we're going on a mission." Erza spoke, getting his attention.

"A mission? What kind?" The fire dragon slayer asked.

"We're waiting for Ghestis to pick one." The tauren druid answered the pink haired male.

"I got one." Ghestis then came back to them as he showed them the one he picked. "Since the client is in Crocus, I figured once we finish the job we can see how Hisui is doing." Ghestis suggested, since the night elf wanted to know how the green hair princess was doing in her training.

The others didn't see a problem with this. The mission itself was simply about some bandits that are causing problems to people who traveled the roads leading to Crocus. So, after getting approval from Mira, calling for Wendy, Happy, and Carla, they all headed out to the train station.

"Alright then," Both the blood elf death knight and the worgen warrior spoke, "Time to pick a mission."

The two founded a mission the other wanted to do, so after they were done fighting each other, Mira suggested that they both go on the mission. So after getting approval from Mira, the warrior and death knight then headed out as well. Smallred and Nagram could only sigh at their friends antics.

 **Next time, whenever that will be, the others do the mission and check on how Hisui's doing.**


	19. Chapter 19: Back in Crocus

**Hi people who read this story, here's another chapter. In this chapter, the group does the mission, and then they see how Hisui's doing.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my WoW characters.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Back in Crocus**

"Is Natsu alright?" Ash asked Team Natsu as he and the others saw Natsu looking as if he was about to pass out.

After they took off from the guild to head to Crocus, where the client us located, they got on the train. The Azerothians and the pokemon gang now saw Natsu looking awful.

"Yeah, flamebrain's got motions sickness." Gray answered the Kanto native's question. "Since he is a dragon slayer, he suffers from this."

"Well that explains why he seemed so reluctant to get on the train." Ghestis replied as the others nodded in agreement. However, the night elf priest realized something. "Wait, if this affects all dragon slayers, then why isn't Wendy affected?"

"I don't really know," Wendy replied to the priest, "I think maybe because I specialize in a different element compared to the other dragon slayers."

The Azerothians and pokemon gang seemed content with that answer.

"P-Please… a-are we there y-yet?" Natsu managed to get out as he was trying his best not to barf.

"Only a few more hours Natsu." Lucy told the fire dragon slayer, making him groan from her answer. He wanted to get off the blasted train now.

"Natsu, lay down your head on my lap." Erza told him, "I promise I won't knock you out this time."

' _She knocks him out?_ ' The others thought to themselves as they sweat dropped from that revelation.

Natsu, not wanting to anger Erza, slowly went to her and laid his head on her lap. The fire dragon slayer began to feel a bit better, and also sleepy. He didn't get enough sleep from the training earlier today due to Pathir and Gokun waking him up so early in the morning.

' _So soft,_ ' Natsu thought to himself as he blushed from the contact. Luckily, due to his position, no one noticed it.

"Feeling better?" The red haired woman asked him.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu managed to replied, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I know, how about we play a game to pass the time?" Kaelthes suggested, "I spy, with my little eye, something that is-."

"We're not playing Eye Spy Kaelthes." Huntmon told the blood elf paladin.

The others simply laughed as Kaelthes simply let out an "Aw" in defeat. Serena then simply leaned her head on Ash's shoulder, making him blush, but then leaned his head on Serena's head as they simply relaxed. Erza simply played with Natsu's hair as he sleeps with her hand, finding the dragon slayer to be adorable in this state. Lucy wished that she could have Natsu lay on her lap. Gokun and Pathir thought to themselves that they needed to work on Natsu's motion sickness if the pink haired male wanted to improve. Happy tried to give Carla fish again. Clemont began telling the others about inventions as they all waited to arrive at their destination.

'LATER'

"Whoa, this is Crocus?" Gokun, Huntmon, Kaelthes, Pathir, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie questioned at once as they walked through the capital city of Fiore. Since Zorther and Ghestis been here before, they weren't surprised by what the city was like.

"Yeah, it's been a few months since we've been here." Lucy replied to their questioned, as she and the other members of Team Natsu remembered the Grand Magic Games.

"So, once we're done with the mission, we can head to the castle to see the royal family again. Is that's good?" Zorther asked the others.

"Of course it is." Erza answered the tauren druid.

"Man, this city's so big!" Bonnie exclaimed, "I wish we can explore it all." She finished as Dedenne agreed with the little blonde girl.

"I'm sure we can after the mission. Maybe Hisui can accompany us when we do." Zorther told the little girl, who seemed happy by that answer.

"Alright, then let's hurry and complete the job." Ash told them, as Pikachu letted out a "Pika!" in agreement.

'LATER ONCE AGAIN'

The group was currently outside the city, as the client told them about bandits attacking travelers that were trying to get into or leaving Crocus. The group were told that the bandits usually attack the roads. Erza figured that their camp then shouldn't be far from the roads. Eventually, they founded a camp filled with bandits; they then hid behind the bushes and trees so they didn't get caught.

"Alright, we need a plan if we are to take them out quickly." Erza began to speak, but before she and the others could come up with a plan…

"FOR THE HORDE/ALLIANCE!" The Azerothians charged from the bushes and trees, as the bandits saw a group of strange people they never seen before charging at them.

"Who or what are they?!" One bandit questioned in shocked.

"Who cares, attack them!" Another bandit told him as they and the rest attacked.

Kaelthes then unleashed a light sword from the ground beneath one of them, killing him instantly. Pathir unleashed an ice orb that had hit multiple bandits, killing them as well. Ghestis then unleashed a mind seer, hitting a bandit and multiple bandits around that one, as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Zorther then unleashed a lunar strike, hitting one enemy and hitting others around him, ending their lives during the process. Huntmon harpooned himself toward a bandit, shoving his polearm through the bandit's heart, as his raptor pet killed another bandit. Gokun unleashes a fists of fury on a few, as his punches killed them as well. After a few minutes, the Azerothians killed all the bandits in the camp.

"Well, that was boring." Pathir told the others in disappointment, as he checked to see if the corpses of the bandits had anything good on them.

"Well, they were simply bandits, so that is to be expected." Zorther told the draenei mage as he looted some jewels from another bandit's corpse.

"At least we finished the job." Kaelthes replied, as the blood elf paladin turned to the others… who simply stood their in shocked as they just witness the Azerothians pretty much killed the bandits without a second thought.

"…What?" The heroes of the Horde and Alliance questioned.

"What do you mean what?!" They shouted at them, "You just killed them!" They responded as they looked at the corpses of the bandits.

"…Isn't that what we were supposed to do?" Gokun asked them as he looted another body, only finding some useless junk we can simply sell.

"NO!" Team Natsu and the pokemon gang shouted at them.

"But we always do this." Ghestis replied as he founded a few jewels on another body.

"Well, can you not kill while we're here please?" Wendy and Lucy asked them as they continued to loot the rest of the bodies of the bandits.

"Alright fine, we won't kill when you all are around." Zother told them as he looted a sword, which the tauren druid simply putted in one of his bags, planning on selling it.

"Let's just get back to the city." Serena told them as they all proceeded to head back to Crocus, some of them couldn't believe that the Azerothians would simply kill as if it was normal.

Both Natsu and Ash then thought to themselves, if killing was normal, then what was Azeroth like then?

'LATER IN CROCUS'

After getting the reward from the client, they decided to head to the palace to see the royal family. Ghestis and Zorther were wondering how Hisui's was doing with her lessons of bring a priest and cooking lessons. The pokemon gang couldn't wait to meet the Fiore royal family, and Team Natsu couldn't wait to see them again.

They approached the guards of the front doors, who recognized Zorther and Ghestis as they got closer.

"Sir Zorther, Sir Ghestis, it's you again." The guards told them as they arrived.

"You don't need to call us sir you know." The tauren druid and night elf priest told the guards.

"You have guests with you." One of them noticed, as he and the other guard recognized the Fairy Tail mages, but didn't recognize the rest.

"Yeah, four of them were our friends we were looking for, and the others are also friends we met." Zorther informed the guards before speaking again, "May we come in?"

"Of course you can, but make sure your friends are respectful." The other guard warned them, as he and the first guard looked at the Fairy Tail mages mostly, since they know about the guild's wild and destructive nature.

The guards then allowed them to enter the palace. Since Zorther and Ghestis know the building, they decided to head to the kitchen. As they approached, they all smelled something good.

"What is that? It smells so good." Natsu wondered as they got closer to the kitchen.

"Yeah I agree," Gokun agreed with the fire dragon slayer, "Maybe it's one of the chefs that work here?"

They got to the kitchen's entrance, surprising everyone except for the druid and priest, as they saw that the kitchen alone could hold like a hundred people. Entering the kitchen, they all saw Arcadios standing guard, as Hisui appears to be making something.

"What are you making?" Zorther asked her as they got closer, making them jump in shocked.

After recovering, they turned to see Zorther and Ghestis walking to them, as they also noticed the others with them as well.

"Zorther, Ghestis, it's you again." Hisui responded happily. ' _And Natsu is here as well._ ' She thought to himself as a small blush appeared on her face when she saw the fire dragon slayer, luckily no one noticed. Though no one noticed Natsu blushed when he saw the princess as well.

"Hey Hisui." Lucy spoke to the green haired princess, who was also glad to see the blonde again.

"I see that you have Fairy Tail with you, but who are the others?" Arcadios asked the tauren and night elf.

"These are some of out friends that we been looking for," Ghestis answered the knight as the priest introduced the other Azerothians, "And these are friends who are in the same predicament as us." The night elf then introduced the pokemon gang.

After the greetings were done, Clemont asked the princess, "So what are you making your highness?"

"There's no need to call me highness or anything like that. And as for your question, I'm making pasta." She replied as growls were heard. They turned to see Natsu and Ash having an embarrass smile.

"Sorry, guess we're hungry." The fire dragon slayer and Pallet Town trainer admitted as the others simply sweat dropped.

"Don't worry; I think there's enough for everyone." Hisui told them.

"Sweet, I bet it will taste great!" Natsu exclaimed happily, making Hisui blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Erza and Lucy.

"I can help if you want." Serena offered her help to the princess.

"If you want too." Hisui replied with a smile, as Serena proceeded to help her get ready serve the others.

'WITH FIRESAGE AND SALTHAS'

"So we need to make sure nothing attacks the ship as it gets to its destination?" Salthas asked the client. Salthas and Firesage were currently at Hargeon Town, discussing their mission with the client.

"Correct, if you manage to protect the ship and its supplies, my brother who will be on the island will pay you. He would be there when you arrive." The client informed the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight. He will admit he was shocked when he saw these two strange people, but they were here for the job, so he was still glad none of the less.

"Alright then," Firesage began to speak, "Then let's go."

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Next time(whenever that will be), Salthas and Firesage encounter a certain green hair spriggan.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fight on Caracole Island

**Hello everyone who is looking at this, it's me once more with another chapter of this story. In this chapter, Firesage and Salthas encounter a certain green hair spriggan. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners, I only own my WoW characters.**

 **Chapter Twenty: The Warrior, the Death Knight, and the Country Demolisher**

The two Azerothians had just arrived on the Island of Caracole. They managed to protect the ships from thieves and pirates, who they killed by the way. After making sure that everything was fine, the client's brother paid them the reward, though he was a bit surprised to see the blood elf and worgen. The two heroes deciding to relax for a bit before heading on a boat back to Fiore. Currently with the death knight and warrior, they have decided to see if there was anything they can eat here. They were getting plenty of stares from the people around them, but they couldn't blame them.

"I don't see anything that looks interesting." Salthas told Firesage as they looked around the small island town.

"I figured with your dog eyes you can spot something, guess I was wrong." The blood elf death knight replied to the worgen warrior.

"Dogs eyes?! What do you mean by that?!" Salthas shouted at the blood elf.

"Exactly what I mean you overgrown dog!" Firesage responded back to the worgen.

Before they could argue further, they spotted a stand near them. It looked it sold some kind of drinks of sorts. The two looked at each other, before deciding to get some before arguing again. They sat down at the bar as the man behind the bar approached them.

"Hello there, is there anything I can get you?" The man that the two Azerothians assumed owns the stand asked them.

"May I try one of your mango drinks?" Firesage asked him.

"I would like one as well." Salthas told the man.

"Of course, just give me a moment." The man told them as he went to get them their drinks. While he is surprised to see these strange people, that doesn't mean he's going to turn them down anything, which would just be rude. The man returned with the mango drinks as he gave the two heroes the drinks. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Both the death knight and warrior thanked the man as they drank the mango drink. Their face's instantly lit up as they taste the drink.

"This is delicious!" Firesage exclaimed as he drank the rest of the mango drink.

"I agree, this is amazing!" Salthas also exclaimed as he finished drinking the mango drink.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it." The man told them with a smile. The blood elf and worgen simply smiled as they paid for the drinks, and by that they left some gold pieces on the counter, getting the man to be shocked. "G-Gold?"

"Yeah, that's our currency where we're from. We heard it was still good to use here, do you not accept it?" Firesage asked the man.

"Oh no! I can accept it, but gold is worth so much, maybe I can finally grow my business in Fiore!" The man said happily.

"Oh, well, glad that we could help you with your dream." Salthas replied with a smile.

*BOOM*

All of a sudden, the stand they were at suddenly exploded, sending them flying to the ground. Luckily, they managed to get back up.

"What just happened?!" Firesage questioned out loud as they looked around to see if whatever cause it was around.

"I don't know!" Salthas responded back as he helped the man out of the wreckage.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice was heard, as they turned around to see some man standing there in front of the wreckage. "Two weird creature-like people, that came from Fiore." The man spoke.

"Who the heck are you?" The death knight shouted at the man.

"Oh, pardon me, I am Marin Hollow, and I'm here to take care of you." He told them.

"What? What have we ever done to you? We never saw you before!" The worgen warrior shouted at the man.

"Well, you come from Ishgar, as I saw you got off one of their boats, and that makes you an enemy." The man suddenly teleported behind Salthas. Before the Worgen could do anything, the man suddenly kicked him in the back to attempt to hurt the worgen. Keyword attempt.

"OW!" Marin then grabbed his foot as he jumped around trying to make it feel better. The worgen warrior and the blood elf death knight simply sweat dropped at the man's actions.

Not leaving him to recover, Salthas charged at the man, slamming into him, and thus stunning him for a moment. Salthas then was about to slam his axes into the man, but he managed to teleported a bit away from them.

"I will admit, that caught me off guard." Marin admitted, before forming a sadistic grinning, "But you won't win. You see, I can control space, and with this I can make sure you can never defeat me, or use whatever magic you may possessed." The man finished as he laughed. But he stopped when he saw both Firesage and Salthas simply smirking; at least he thinks they were, it was hard to tell due to their helmets.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we dealt with beings that could pretty much rule and control space as well." Salthas then grinned, "And who said we were mages?"

Before Marin could react, Salthas once again charged and slammed into the man, stunning him. Before Marin could recover, Salthas unleashed a finishing blow, striking with his axes right into Marin's skull, instantly killing him as his body fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with us and for ruining an innocent's stand." The worgen spoke as he looked at the corpse.

"Well, this is actually a bit surprising." Both the warrior and death knight heard a female voice as they turned to see some green haired woman standing there, looking at them with interest.

"Who are you?" Firesage asked the woman.

"I am Brandish, and I'm a bit surprised that you managed to kill Marin." Brandish told them. "But I'm not here to fight; I'm here to get a mango drink." She told them as she turned around… only to see the mango stand completely destroyed.

"Uh… are you okay?" Salthas asked her, whose face was warped into shock by seeing the mango stand gone.

"W-What happened?" Brandish asked as she saw that she would be unable to get a mango drink today.

"You're pal here blew it up." The worgen warrior explained to her. She then turned to them.

"If you all haven't done that, I would have been able to get a mango drink." She accused them.

"Wait a minute! It was this guy right here who blew it up!" Firesage pointed at the corpse of Marin. Brandish didn't seem to care as all of a sudden, she lifted her hand up, and the next thing Salthas knew he was tiny.

"WHAT?!" Salthas shouted in disbelief, as Firesage simply laughed at the worgen's predicament.

"This is for ruining a good day." Brandish told him as she tried to step on the now small warrior.

However, Salthas managed to jump above her foot as he then began to run up her leg. This of course gets her by surprised, but was unable to get him off as he then jumped into the air to land on her head.

"TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Salthas shouted as he started to slam his fists on her head. Even for his small size, he still packed plenty of strength, thus hurting the woman.

"GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" Brandish shouted back as she managed to grab Salthas and threw him at Firesage. Before impact though, Salthas was restored to his normal size, slamming into Firesage as the blood elf death knight was sent flying into the water. It was Salthas's turn to laugh at the death knight. Firesage stood up with anger in his eyes.

"So that's how you want to be huh? Then bring it on!" Firesage shouted as the death knight gave off a wave of raw power, shocking the green hair woman from the blood elf's power. Firesage then unleashed a purple lighting into the water, as he tried to raise an undead pet. However, to his and everyone else surprised, the spell only hit the water as it began to glow funny.

"Uh… what?" Fireage questioned as the water next to him suddenly shot up into the air, still glowing by the way, as it shot toward the land as it took form. Then it unleashed a bright light, blinding everyone of what was happening. Once the light died down, where the glowing water once was, a woman with dark purple hair laid on the ground with no clothing what so ever. It took a few moments but the woman slowly opened her eyes, as she slowly got up into a sitting position. She then noticed the others and their shocked faces.

"W-Who are you?" She asked them. The woman became startled as Salthas and Firesage shouted in shock.

"DID I JUST BRING A PERSON TO LIFE!?" Firesage shouted in shock and confusion as the woman simply looked at the blood elf death knight and worgen warrior.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Salthas shouted at Firesage.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Was the death knight's only reply as they continued to freak out.

"E-Excuse me," She spoke, getting their attention. "W-Where am I?" she asked the two Azerothians, as her memory was a bit fuzzy.

"Uh… we're on an island." Firesage answered her, before asking her a question, "Do you have a name?" She nodded.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Ur." The now named Ur answered them, and that's when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything. "W-Where are my clothes?!"

"I don't know." Salthas answered her, before continuing, "Hang on though, I think I have come old pieces of clothing with me."

"Wait, why do you have those?" Firesage asked the worgen warrior.

"I haven't sold them yet." Salthas replied to the blood elf death knight as he gave the cloth robe and shorts to the woman, who was grateful as she putted them on, now covering her rather impressive body, though the two Azerothians weren't bothered by it.

Before they could say anything else, Firesage unleashed a death gripped toward Brandish, who was trying to walk away without being noticed, which failed as she was now next to the two Azerothians and Ur.

"You're not going anywhere Brandish." Firesage told her. "You going to stick with us for a little while understand?" The death knight told her.

"A-Aye." Brandish replied. After feeling the massive power the blood elf death knight gave off and the fact that he just somehow resurrected a person, she was a bit afraid right now honestly.

"Anyway, Ur, can you remember anything?" Salthas asked the dark purple haired woman.

"W-Well, the last thing I remembered was that I was…" Her eyes opened wide as she recalled everything. "Gray! Lyon! Where are they?! Are they safe?!" She immediately began spouting questions.

"Whoa, slow down!" The worgen warrior told her, "We don't know who Lyon is, but we do know Gray." Salthas told her, getting her to look at him.

"Is he alright?" She asked him once more.

"Yeah, last time we check he was with the rest of his team and our friends on a mission." Salthas assured her, who looked very happy.

"He's safe…" She began to mutter quietly to herself, "If he's alright, then Lyon must be as well…"

"Uh… how do you know Gray?" Firesage asked her, wondering if this woman was like his sister or mother or something.

"I am, or was, his teacher." Ur answered them.

"His teacher?" Firesage questioned.

"I guess by that you mean you taught him his magic or something right?" Salthas asked her, who replied with a yes. "So why were you a bunch of water?"

"I… I don't know." Ur answered them honestly, "All I remember was sacrificing myself to seal a demon named Deliora with iced shell. Now I'm waking up here."

"Well… I don't know why you were water, but at least you're alive now." Firesage told her. "Anyway," The blood elf death knight then turned to Brandish. "You're pal from earlier attacked us for no reason other than the fact we came from the Fiore country. Are you all in a war or something?"

"Not exactly, but Alvarez is against the continent of Ishgar." Brandish explained to them.

"So this Alvarez seems to hate Ishgar." Firesage spoke before he began to think. If this Alvarez place was willingly to attack them because they thought they came from Fiore, which was located in Ishgar, then this place would have no problem with attacking anyone from the continent, including innocent people. That's something Firesage refuses to let them get away with it, and it appears Salthas came to the same conclusion.

"Well then Brandish," Salthas began to speak, "You have a boat or something to get to Alvarez right?" The spriggan woman nodded, "Then you can take us there then."

"WHAT?!" Brandish shouted in shock, were they just planning to take her country head on all by themselves? That's insanity! "There's no way you can survive against the other members of the Spriggan Twelve!" The two Azerothians simply smirked.

"Challenge accepted them." Firesage spoke as he turned to Ur once again. "You should probably come with us Ur. We can take you to where Gray's guild is once were finished up with this Alvarez place." The blood elf death knight suggested to the ice make woman.

"Of course, I wouldn't know where to go anyway." Ur told them, even though she herself was in disbelief about these two people taking on a whole country by themselves, but something told her that they will triumph.

"Alright then," Both Firesage and Salthas began to speak, "TO ALVAREZ!"

 **All right, there's that chapter, and Ur is back, cause why not. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	21. Chapter 21: Against the Spriggan Twelve

**Hi, hello, it's me again with another chapter for this story. In this chapter, Salthas and Firesage face the Spriggan Twelve.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my WoW character in a way.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Against the Spriggan Twelve**

"So… this is Alvarez huh?" Firesage asked as they walked through the capital city of Alvarez.

"It's defiantly bigger than Magnolia that's for sure." Salthas spoke as the four of them walked through the city. As they looked around, people were looking at them with curiosity.

"You're attracting attention." Brandish told the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight, as the green haired woman still couldn't believe that these two were planning to take on the rest of the Spriggan Twelve. It was as if they had a death wish.

"We know." Salthas responded, as both he and Firesage saw the massive castle-like building in the center of the city. "I'm assuming that's where the rest of your group is?" The warrior asked Brandish.

"Correct, that's where the Emperor also lives." She informed them.

"The Emperor… is he there right now?" The blood elf death knight asked her.

"No, he's currently elsewhere." She told the two Azerothians.

"Well then, hopefully once he sees what we did to his Spriggan Twelve, he will think twice about hurting people simply because they are from another continent." Firesage finished with a smirk, though you couldn't tell due to the helmet.

"Ur, here." Salthas threw a small sack to the dark purple haired woman. She opened it to reveal some gold inside of it.

"What's this for?" The ice mage asked the worgen, as she didn't know why he gave this to her.

"There's about a hundred gold in there. You can use it to get some new clothes, get something to eat, whatever you need to do." Salthas informed her, as the worgen and blood elf proceeded to head toward the castle. "We'll finish this as quickly as we can. Stay safe." Salthas finished as the two heroes headed toward the palace.

As the two headed toward the caslte, Brandish began to head another direction. "They won't win." Brandish told Ur as she decided to get something to eat.

' _I don't know… something tells me that they will be fine._ ' Ur thought to herself as she decided to do what Salthas suggested to her.

Back with Salthas and Firesage, they managed to arrive at the entrance to the castle. Two guards were there, preventing them from getting in.

"Halt! You are not allowed to enter without permission." One of the guards told the two, even though he and the other guard were wondering who these people were.

The worgen warrior and blood elf death knight simply smirked as they looked at the guards. Inside the castle, guards were everywhere, making sure nothing was wrong with anything as usual.

*BOOM*

Their attention turned to see the entrance destroyed as Salthas charged in, slamming himself into a guard, and finishing him off with his axes.

"KNOCK KNOCK (BEEP)ERS!" Firesage shouted as he raised an abomination from the ground as they and Salthas pressed onward inside the palace, killing all the guards that got in their way. Despite more guards appearing to deal with them, they were no match for the strength and power of the warrior and death knight. Eventually, after killing some guards and destroying anything that looked important, they headed where two giant doors were, as a bunch of guards were trying to defend the door.

"Do not let them pass!" A captain of the guard shouted as Salthas and Firesage approached them. Unfortunately for the Alvarez guards, The worgen warrior and the blood elf death knight simply took them out easily, as they burst down the doors, revealing the throne room of the castle.

Once the two Azerothians entered, they saw eleven people. Some of them looked young, and some of the looked really old. Judging that they don't seemed to be like the guards or anything else; the two heroes of Azeroth assumed that this group is the Spriggan Twelve.

"What do we have here?" Invel questioned as he and the other members of the Spriggan Twelve saw the worgen and blood elf. The snow haired male guessed these were the ones causing trouble that they heard.

"Judging by your looks, I'm assuming you all are the Spriggan Twelve?" Firesage asked them.

"You are right." Neinhart answered the two Azerothians. "And judging from what we heard, you're here to cause trouble." The Spriggan male guessed.

"You are fools to think you can do anything to us." Irene spoke as she stepped forward, as the two looked at her in shocked. She smirks, as she and the others guessed that they sensed her power.

"…How did you get your hair to do that?" Salthas asked, getting the Twelves to fall down anime style. "Like how is that even possible?"

"Does it matter to you?! You will die!" Walh spoke as he charged at the death knight… who simply slammed his mace into his skull, knocking him unconscious.

"We were not done," Firesage spoke, before turning back to Irene, who she and the others were shocked that he managed to knock one of them out just like that. "So how did you managed to get your hair to do that?"

"Who cares?!" Ajeel shouted as all of a sudden a desert storm surrounded the worgen and blood elf, catching them off guard. "You're going to die by my hands-!" He couldn't finish as Firesage death gripped him to bring him here. Before Ajeel could react, Salthas slammed his axes into his skull, killing him instantly, thus making the desert storm disappear.

"Ugh, that reminded me of one of those trolls at the Throne of Thunder." Firesage spoke as he and Salthas remembered how one of the troll leaders there used sand against them.

"How is this possible?" Bloodman responded, as he was surprised that these two managed to kill and knocked out two of them already without doing much. "No matter, I will deal with them myself. Death comes for you!" Bloodman shouted, though Firesage charged at him slamming his mace into Bloodman, managing to hit the Spriggan, which shocked Bloodman as he was send flying into the wall.

"How?" Bloodman questioned as he got back up. "You're attack shouldn't have hurt me!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Firesage questioned as he didn't see how his attack wouldn't have hurt him.

Before Bloodman could continue, Salthas charged at the Spriggan, cleaving the etherious in half. Bloodman could only let out a cry of pain as his body simply disintegrated, confusing the warrior and death knight.

"Huh… why that happened?" Salthas simply wondered as he and Firesage saw Bloodman's body simply faded from existence.

Before the two could say anything, Invel froze the two into ice.

"Those two… they managed to defeat one of us and killed two more. Who are they?" Invel questioned as he looked at the two who were now frozen in ice. However, before anyone else could reply, the ice suddenly broke as the two Azerothains let out a war cry as Salthas slammed one of his axes into Invel's side, causing him to yell out in pain as he coughed up blood. The ice wizard then fell to the floor as unconsciousness took hold of him.

"He'll live." Salthas told the other Spriggan Twelve, who were all shocked to see another of the Twelve go down. "Now… are you ready to surrender?" The worgen asked them.

"You won't get away from us this time!" Neinhart shouted, getting their attention. "I'll just use my magic to-." The male couldn't finish as Firesage unleashed a blow on his head with his mace, knocking him out as well.

"You know, maybe if you stopped talking and actually fight, you could actually last longer." Firesage pointed out as he turned to the remaining Spriggans who weren't knocked out or dead. "Are you ready to surrender now?"

Jacob then suddenly appeared behind Salthas as he unleashed a kick to his head. The Spriggan didn't let up as he continued his assault on the worgen warrior. However, this only annoyed the worgen, as Salthas unleashed a raging blow right into Jacob's skull, thus killing him as well.

God Serena then charged at the death knight as he unleashed multiple types of dragons roar toward the death knight, who managed to dodge it as he death gripped the "Hybrid Theory" and proceeded to strike him down with his death strike, making the dragon slayer unconscious.

The two turned to see the one named Larcade, wondering if he was going to do anything. To their surprised, Larcade simply sat back down.

"There's no point in fighting you two. I know I can't win." Were his only words to the death knight and warrior. This though got on Dimaria's nerves.

"Coward, that's what you are. I'll handle these two." Dimaria spoke as the next thing everyone knew, Salthas blocked her sword, who was suddenly behind the worgen. This of course gets her to be surprised.

"I know what you tried to do. We've dealt with beings who deal with time enough to deal with people like you!" Salthas responded, as he then plunged his axes into her sides, making her cry out in pain as she fell to the ground unconscious as well.

"I thought I would never see this happen," Irene began to speak, getting the two heroes of Azeroth's attention. "Seeing two… creatures like yourself being able to easily deal with the Spriggan Twelve. But now that ends."

The next thing they knew, Irene unleashed a massive magical beam of energy at the two, hitting them as the beam came out of the castle, allowing the citizens of Alvarez to see the magic beam.

Smoke filled the room as Irene looked proud of her accomplishment, believing that the two were no more.

"See? You were nothing to me." She smirked; however, that smirk was replaced with shock as the smoke faded to reveal Salthas and Firesage still perfectly fine. However, they seemed mad.

"You're completely irresponsible! You could have hit the city!" That was all Salthas said as he charged toward Irene, slashing his axes at her as he stopped behind her. The attack made Irene cry out in pain as she collapsed, still conscious, but beaten. The two heroes of Azeroth then turned to August, who also was seated like Larcade.

"I can perfectly see, no matter what I do, I can't beat you. Besides, I don't want to put any of Alvarez's citizens in danger." August told them. "Sit, I'm sure you want to discuss."

"Yeah." Firesage spoke as both he and Salthas proceeded to sit down. As they began to talk with August and Larcade, Irene simply managed to get back on her feat, still trying to digest what happened.

' _I lost… to them so easily._ ' She thought as she looked at the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight. ' _I was too cocky. That power, that strength… where did they get it from?_ ' Irene simply thought to herself as she realized that she still had a long way to go to become more powerful.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	22. Chapter 22: A day in Crocus

**Hi, hello, it's me once more with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. In this one, the group at Crocus simply enjoy themselves before heading out as Firesage and Salthas head back to the guild along with a few guests.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, you know that this has Ash x Serena and Natsu x Harem, I figure I would tell you all who's in Natsu's harem.**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Mirajane**

 **Hisui**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Ur**

 **Yukino**

 **That's pretty much it, unless I decide otherwise, but now you know.**

 **I only own my WoW characters, but everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: A day in Crocus**

After everyone in the palace enjoyed the meal that Hisui made for them, they decided to spend the rest of the day enjoying the city and see what it has to offer. Well, most of them will. A few however…

"Why do I have to wear this?" Clemont questioned Kaelthes, as the blonde inventor was wearing heavy looking armor, making it very hard for the Luimose gym leader to move due to the weight.

"Because Clemont," The blood elf paladin began to speak, "We need to improve your stamina and endurance, and wearing heavy gear like this will help you in the long run." Kaelthes explained to the blonde male.

"But how long do I need to keep wearing this? And where did you get this anyway?" Clemont once again questioned the paladin.

"The royal family here provided it to me when I asked them if they had any heavy armor. As for your first question, all day." Kalethes plainly stated to the other male, getting his eyes to widen from that information.

"All day?!" The blonde inventor shouted at the blood elf.

"Come on, I want to explore the city!" Bonnie exclaimed as she waited for Clemont and Kaelthes to hurry up so they can catch up with the others, who already took off.

"We're going now Bonnie, come on Clemont. Don't worry, we'll go slow." The paladin of the Horde assured him.

"Great!" Bonnie shouted in joy as she, along with Dedenne and Squishy already headed out of the palace.

The two could only look on as they began to chase after her, though it was more difficult for Clemont due to the armor.

'CURRENTLY WITH THE OTHERS IN CROCUS'

"Whoa, there's so much to look at here." Ash spoke as he looks through a window of a nice looking shop.

"There is plenty to do here." Hisui explained to the Pallet town trainer.

Hisui decided to show the others around the city herself, as Arcadios stayed with King Toma. The knight wanted to go with them to make sure nothing happens to the princess, but Zorther, Ghestis, Natsu, and the others ensured that she would be safe with them.

"Hey look, a pet shop!" Huntmon pointed out as they passed it. This reminded the pandaren hunter of the pets they have back on Azeroth, who are currently being taken care of in their absence.

"Look at all these shops!" Serena also noticed as she passed a shop which showed some beautiful dresses up front.

"So is their anything we can do?" Pathir asked the others, "Like is there an area with games or something?" The draenei mage finish asking.

"I don't see anything like that." Gray spoke as the ice mage looked around to see anything like that.

"Whoa." Both Lucy and Serena awed as they saw a store with a lot of jewelry. Looking through the window, they saw beautiful necklaces and many other kinds of jewelry. One caught Serena's eye.

"Whoa, that one looks amazing." Serena told the others as she saw a green colored emerald that was attacked to a necklace.

"Which one?" Zorther asked the blonde pokemon performer, who pointed at the one she liked. "Huh, I didn't take you for a jewelry kind of girl." The tauren druid admitted to her.

"I'm usually not, but it still looks pretty." Serena replied to him.

"This one looks pretty as well." Lucy pointed out as she saw a necklace with bright blue emeralds in it as well.

"You don't seem to look like a jewelry kind of girl either." Gokun pointed out to the blonde celestial mage.

"I'm not, but it looks so nice to have." Lucy replied to the pandaren monk.

"What about you Erza?" Ghestis asked the red haired woman, who was simply watching the others.

"I'm not really interested in jewelry in general." Erza answered to the night elf priest.

"So if someone gave you something like a necklace or something, you wouldn't want it?" The night elf questioned her.

"Well, if something like that happen, then of course I would accept it, since someone's offering it as a gift." Erza explained to the shadow priest.

"I see." Ghestis finished as he looked to see Pikachu looking around from Ash's shoulder.

"How about we split up for now?" Gokun suggested to the others, getting their attention. "We might find something for us to do if we split up. We can meet up at the center of the city when we're done."

The others thought about it, and it didn't seem too bad of an idea.

"That sounds fine." Natsu replied to the monk's idea.

"It's settled then, we will meet up at the center of Crocus when we're done." Erza told the others.

"Wait, before you all take off," Zorther began to speak, confusing the others as they wondered what the tauren druid wanted to say. Pulling from his pockets, he gave Hisui, Ash, Serena, and Team Natsu a small pouch each. "In those are some gold, in case you guys want to buy something."

"Oh, thank you Zorther." Wendy thanked him, as the others did the same thing.

"So who goes with who?" Huntmon asked them, as the hunter didn't know if they were going to go in groups or on their own.

"I'll be fine on my own. I'll see if I can find Kaelthes, Clemont, and Bonnie." Pathir replied to everyone.

"How about me, Hisui, Lucy, Serena, Wendy and Carla stay together?" Erza suggested.

"That sounds nice." Hisui agreed with the red haired woman's idea.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Lucy also agreed, to her it would be like a girls day out in a sense.

"I guess that's okay." Serena also agreed.

"I'm fine with it as well." Wendy also liked Erza's idea.

"I guess that will work." Carla figured it was better than nothing.

"Okay then, that's settled." Ghestis didn't see any problem with that.

The girls went ahead to look around the city, but not before Serena gave Ash a quick kiss before they went. Gray decided to look around on his own. Gokun and Huntmon already took off to look around as well. Pathir went ahead to see if he can find Kaelthes, Clemont, and Bonnie. Zorther and Ghestis also decided to see if they can find something interesting to do. Happy, surprisingly, also headed on his own, as he wanted to buy all the fish he could eat with the gold Zorther provided them, with Pikachu going after him to make sure the exceed doesn't get into trouble.

Both Ash and Natsu, the only ones still in their spots, looked at the gold Zorther lend them before looking at the jewelry shop once more. Remembering what Serena and Lucy liked, they entered the jewelry store to buy what the two females liked.

'WITH FIRESAGE AND SALTHAS'

"You couldn't have founded a faster boat?" The blood elf death knight questioned as they were on a boat similar to the one that brought them to Caracole Island.

"It's not like they have zeppelins for faster travel available for us like back on Azeroth." The worgen warrior replied to Firesage.

"I'm sure we'll arrive soon." The voice of Irene was heard, as she was simply relaxing on the deck.

After the two Azerothians finished with the business with the remaining Spriggan Twelve, Irene offered to go with the two in order to, in August words, help get the trust of these two adventurers as well as the others that Firesage and Salthas mentioned in order to prove that they won't try anything. She wasn't the only one that came with them however.

"I wonder if this Magnolia place has any good drinks." Brandish's voice was also heard as she too was simply looking at the sea as the boat continued their destination.

The country demolisher also went with the death knight and warrior, as she wanted to know more about them. When she headed to the castle, she was shocked to see the Spriggan Twelve defeated, with some of them dead.

"Do you think Gray will be at the guild?" Ur asked Firesage and Salthas.

Ur was now in different clothing now thanks to the gold that Salthas gave to her. She was now wearing dark blue jeans, with a nice pair of black boots. She was wearing a simple purple shirt, which hugged her impressive figure, though some of her stomach was visible to the world. She also bought herself a nice dark colored jacket that she was currently wearing as well.

"I'm sure he and the others would be back by the time we arrive." Salthas replied to the dark purple hair woman.

"It's impressive though," Irene began to speak, getting the others attention, "Brandish informed me that you managed to bring Ur here back to life."

"Honestly, I'm just as surprised as everyone else." The blood elf admitted, "I know I can raise mindless undead and abominations, but I never thought I could actually resurrect someone."

"Maybe you're powers and strengths are acting different here?" Brandish suggested, getting them to be confused by what she meant. "You two claim you come from a world that completely different from ours, so maybe the way our world works is making your powers and strength to act odd." The green haired woman explained.

"That's actually plausible." The worgen warrior replied to her.

"But they didn't seem to act different or odd back on the pokemon world." Firesage also pointed out.

"Too be fair, we didn't really do much there either to really tell." Salthas countered.

"That's also true." Firesage simply replied.

Eventually, the group managed to spot land and a town in the distance. The captain of the boat then announced that they will dock in a few minutes.

"Okay then, once we land here, we'll head back to Magnolia and the guild." Salthas explained to the others, who didn't seem to have a problem with the plan.

Irene, Brandish, and Ur then wondered to themselves what the others that these two adventurers told them about are like. They find it hard to believe that there were more like them here in Fiore. They figured there's only one way to find out.

 **And that's that. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	23. Chapter 23: Leaving Crocus

**Hello everyone. It's me again with another chapter for you all to enjoy. Or hate. Up to you really.**

 **In this chapter, the group at Crocus finished their time there as they head back to the guild. Also, to let you all know, I put on my profile that there will be a sequel to this story where everyone gets stuck in the pokemon world. The current idea for it is still in thinking mode, so don't take the whole summary that is shown to be too serious as of yet. Knowing me, I might change some things before then.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Leaving Crocus**

"Where could they be?" Pathir questioned himself as he continued to look for Kaelthes, Clemont, and Bonnie in the capital city of Fiore. It's been an hour already and he hasn't found them yet. He wasn't worried, since he knows that Kaelthes can take care of himself and the others. However, the draenei mage was getting a bit agitated from not finding them yet.

Before he could complain again, the mage then noticed three figures on the other side of the streets. He immediately recognized them. He then used his blinked ability to get closer to them so they could hear him.

"Guys! Over here!" Pathir shouted, and just like he hoped for, the paladin, the blonde inventor, and the younger blonde heard him. The three turned to see the draenei heading to them.

"Pathir!" Kaelthes greeted his friend as the three met up with him in the street. Well, two of them managed to get to him quickly; Clemont took a bit longer due to the heavy armor he was force to wear.

"Where were you guys? I've been looking for you all for like an hour." Pathir told them, and then he noticed the armor Clemont was wearing. "…And why is Clemont wearing that?"

"Oh, I'm making him wear that to help him with his training." The blood elf paladin replied to the draenei mage. "If you're wondering how this helps, this will help him deal with heavier gear and weapons for him to use."

"He looks like he's about to pass out." Pathir pointed out as Clemont was struggling to move still.

"He's right… I need a break." Clemont responded to Pathir's statement. The armor was getting too heavy for him to deal with anymore, and too hot for him as well as heat can't escape the armor.

"Come on Clemont, you can handle it." Bonnie tried to cheer her brother up and encourage him… though it looked like it didn't seem to help at all.

"Please can I take this off?" Clemont was literally begging Kaelthes at this point. Both Pathir and Kaelthes couldn't help but pity the poor Luimose gym leader.

"Alright fine, I guess you can take it off. A least you managed to last this long with it on." The paladin told him, making him sigh in relief that he wouldn't have to keep the armor on.

"Thank goodness." Clemont spoke as he took off the armor on the spot. Luckily he was wearing clothing underneath it as well. Though instead of his usual jumpsuit, he was simply wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Hey Pathir," Bonnie began to speak, getting the draenei's attention, "Where are the others? Weren't you all together?"

"Oh yeah, we all separated into groups to see what the city had in offer. At least, if it even does have anything to offer." Pathir explained to the three, who understood.

"Alright then, let's go see if we can find them." Clemont told them as the four headed into the city once more.

As they tried to find the others, both Pathir and Kaelthes noticed how Squishy, who was in Bonnie's bag, was staring at the two of them. The two were confused to why he was doing that.

"What are you looking at?" Kaelthes questioned the green Zygarde core, who simply looked at the two for another moment before it went back into the yellow bag. Pathir and Kaelthes simply looked at each other in confusion before shrugging, figuring it wasn't a big deal as they continued to search for the others.

Eventually, they managed to find everyone else in the center of the city. When they got there, Pathir and Kaelthes saw their fellow Azerothians discussing about something. But all four of them saw Happy trying to give a Carla a fish that she doesn't want, however what confused them was that Erza and Hisui were glaring at Lucy for some reason as she tried herself from their stares behind a fountain that was present. They also noticed Serena and Ash sitting on a bench, though Ash face was completely red for some reason as Serena was simply stating how cute he looked when he did that which only made him more embarrassed as Pikachu could only snicker at the scene. Pathir, Kaelthes, Clemont, and Bonnie then noticed Natsu trying to hit Gray in the face as the ice mage was simply laughing about something that was getting on the fire dragon slayer's nerves. The only normal thing aside from the other heroes of Azeroth was Wendy as she simply sweat-dropped at the sight before them. Needless to say, they were confused.

"…What's going on here?" Kaelthes questioned, getting the other Azerothians and Wendy's attention as they turned to see the four.

"Oh, I see you found the others." Huntmon replied to Pathir as he saw Kaelthes, Clemont, and Bonnie with him.

"Yeah, we're here. Why is everyone else acting weird?" Kaelthes once again asked the others as they looked at the rest of the group.

"I can explain," Wendy started to speak, getting the four's attention, "We all met up again here like we originally planned. However, both Ash and Natsu bought those necklaces that Serena and Lucy really liked for them. Serena thanked Ash for it as she kissed him, getting him to be in his embarrassed state. Lucy also thanked Natsu with a hug, though both Erza and even Hisui began to glare at her since she got something from Natsu. I think they are jealous that she got a gift from Natsu and not them. Gray is making fun of Natsu as he was also embarrassed from the whole thing. Happy is being his usual self with Carla, so nothing to explain there." The blue haired sky dragon slayer informed the four.

"Ash got Serena a necklace? That's so romantic of him!" Bonnie eyes lit up at that information.

"I don't really know why Erza and Hisui are even mad in the first place," Ghestis began to explain, getting their attention, "Hisui is royalty, so a necklace isn't that impressive to her, and Erza herself stated that she didn't really care about jewelry in the first place." The night elf priest told the others.

"Well, like Wendy said, maybe their simply jealous that Natsu gave Lucy something and not them." Zorther suggested as they looked back at the blonde, who was still trying to avoid the glares from the red haired and green haired women.

"I guess you're right." Ghestis seemed content with that, as he didn't feel like thinking to much about it.

"Should someone stop Natsu and Gray from their fighting?" Gokun asked the others as Natsu was clearly getting angrier as Gray continued to annoy him. The pandaren monk was worried that they might get too carried away.

"…Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Pathir simply stated, not really bothered by it knowing that Erza will take care of it if it got too out of hand.

'MUCH LATER'

Eventually, after that had ended, it was time for the others to head back to the guild. They said goodbye to Hisui and the rest of the royal family, not before Ghestis assured the green haired princess that they will still be in intact to help her with her training. Also Hisui also gave Natsu a goodbye kiss on his cheek, which of course caused the Fairy Tail members to freak out, especially the females as they could only glare at the princess for her action as Natsu simply blushed like a storm. Arcadios also freaked out that the knight even fainted.

Anyway, after that happened they headed back to the guild with the train. Currently they were entering the guild to relax for the rest of the day.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted as he announced their return.

However, they immediately got confused when they saw some sort of device that Smallred and Nagram were working on. To them, it looked like a gateway… sort of. Figuring that the only way to figure out what was going on was to ask, Zorther went up to the gnome and goblin.

"What are you guys making?" the druid asked the warlock and shaman, who turned to see the tauren and everyone else have returned.

"Oh, I see you're back." Nagram spoke, before he went on, "As for the question, we're trying to create a device that can help us get back home." The goblin shaman finished explaining.

"Wait, you mean this can help us and Ash and his friends back home?" Ghestis wanted to make sure he heard that right.

"That's the plan anyway." Smallred responded as they went to get drinks as the gnome and goblin wanted a break on working on the device. The others made their way to the bar where Mira was at.

"So how did the mission go?" Mira asked them as they all took a seat.

"It went well, nothing to major." Erza replied to the white haired barmaid. Of course she and the others wouldn't tell her or the others about how the Azerothians simply killed the bandits without remorse. It was best that no one else knew that.

It wasn't even a minute later did the doors to the guild open once again.

"WE'RE BACK!" A familiar worgen warrior and blood elf death knight announced their present. "AND WE BROUGHT GUESTS!"

Everyone turned to see Salthas and Firesage enter the guild. However, they also noticed three others with the two heroes of Azeroth. While they didn't know who they were, Gray recognized one of them, as he was shocked.

"Ur?" Gray spoke, wanting to know he was seeing this right. Hearing someone called her name, she turned only to see one of her former students present in the guild.

"Gray? Is that really you?"

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Hope you liked it, or not, it's up to you really.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	24. Chapter 24: Introduction

**Greetings people, it's me once more with another chapter.**

 **I'm surprised that people, while not many, still enjoy this story. I figured people would be like "Ugh he made his WoW characters too powerful, there's no real threat as of right now." But yet you all still like it.**

 **Or maybe you all feel pity for me, I don't know.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Introduction**

"How is this possible?" Gray asked once more to Ur, as the ice mage wanted to know how his teacher was alive.

It has been a few minutes since Salthas and Firesage returned to the guild with Irene, Brandish, and Ur. After Gray got over his shock and joy that his teacher was alive, he was now in question mode.

"Well," Ur began to speak as she pointed at Firesage, "You should ask him, since he was the one who brought me back."

"What?!" The other Azerothians questioned in confusion as they looked at the blood elf death knight.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you guys are." The death knight responded.

"Yeah, the idiot doesn't even know how he brought her back either since death knights don't exactly completely resurrect people like that." Salthas informed the guild. However Firesage didn't like the insult the worgen warrior said about him.

"Don't call me an idiot you dog!" Firesage shouted at the warrior, who also didn't like the insult that the blood elf gave him.

"What did you call me pointy ears!"

"Exactly what I said you furry!"

Everyone simply sweat dropped as the blood elf death knight and worgen warrior began to argue like always. After a few moments Gray turned his attention back to Ur.

"So he brought you back huh. Man, Lyon's going to be surprised when he finds this out." Gray spoke to the older ice mage woman.

As Gray spoke to Ur, the others wondered who the two females that Firesage and Salthas brought back with. Makarov and Zorther went to the two to introduce themselves.

"May I ask who you two are?" Makarov asked the two Spriggans, while also trying to get a good look at them; the guild master is a pervert after all.

"My name is Brandish." The green haired woman introduced herself to them.

"And my name is Irene." The red haired woman also introduced herself.

"My name's Zorther, it's a pleasure to meet you two." The tauren druid replied to the two in kindness. The other Azerothians, wizards, and the pokemon gang also decided to introduce themselves as well. Ur also went to introduced herself to those who don't know her as well.

"Hello there, my name's Kaelthes, it's nice to meet you." The blood elf paladin told them as he bowed to be polite.

"The name's Pathir, nice to meet you as well." The draenei mage spoke to them as he shaked their hands.

"Hi! I'm Smallred, it's a pleasure to meet you both." The gnome warlock informed them.

"Yo! I'm Nagram, how's it going?" The goblin shaman replied to the green haired woman and red haired woman.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Ghestis." The night elf priest acquainted himself to the two females.

"Greetings! The name's Gokun. It's wonderful to meet you." The pandaren monk made himself known to them.

"Hello! My name's Huntmon." The pandaren hunter also made himself known to the two female Spriggans.

"Hi! My name's Ash." The Kanto Pallet town trainer introduced himself.

"I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you two." The blonde pokemon performer acquainted herself known to the two.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clemont, and this is my younger sister Bonnie." The blonde inventor told the two women.

"Hello!" Bonnie spoke, as Clemont already told her name to the two females.

Eventually, most of the other Fairy Tail mages managed to make themselves known to the two females of Alvarez as well. Currently, only Team Natsu were now introducing themselves to the two as well as Ur since they never seen her in person.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name's Lucy." The blonde celestial wizard introduced herself, not noticing how Brandish's face warped into one of realization as the Spriggan realized who the blonde was. However, she kept quiet as her face went back to its normal bored looking self. This didn't go unnoticed by both Zorther and Ghestis however.

"My name's Erza, it's nice to meet you all as well." The red haired woman acquainted herself to the three women. Irene eye's widen however as she saw her.

' _Could it be?'_ Irene thought to herself as the S-Class mage finished introducing herself. The older red haired woman figured she would figure that out later though.

"Hey Natsu, are you alright?" Kaelthes asked the pink haired male as Wendy introduced herself to Ur, Brandish, and Irene. "You're awfully quiet. …Natsu?" The paladin once again asked, but he didn't get a reply. The paladin went in front of the fire dragon slayer to see why he wasn't responding.

Natsu's face was currently covered in a massive blush as the pink haired mage saw Ur, Brandish, and Irene. He didn't seem to notice anything else as he continued to look at the three females.

Kealthes couldn't help but grinned to himself, though you really can't tell due to the helmet. The blood elf realized that Natsu must have formed a crush on the three females as well. While it slightly confused the paladin, since crushes don't simply form like that, he still found it funny none of the less.

"NATSU!" The paladin shouted, which caused the pink haired male to snap out of his trance.

"W-What?" Natsu asked in confusion, before seeing Kaelthes standing right next to him. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, stop staring at them like an idiot and go introduce yourself." The blood elf paladin told the fire dragon slayer before pushing him too where the others were at.

Eventually, Natsu managed to clam himself down and not act like an idiot when it was his turned to introduce himself known.

"Hello! The name's Natsu. It's nice to meet you." Natsu made himself known to the three females.

However, though no one noticed, except for a certain blood elf paladin and draenei mage, but when Brandish, Ur, and Irene saw the pink haired male, their face's formed little blushes as well. There hearts also begun to speed up from the nervousness, as if someone shot an arrow in their heart.

' _H-Huh? Why am I feeling like this?'_ All three of the females thought to themselves as they saw Natsu. Luckily, the blushes went away before anyone else noticed as the tree began to introduce themselves as well.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Pathir told Kaelthes, who couldn't help but snicker as they saw the reaction that the three women had when they saw Natsu.

'LATER'

A little while had passed, and things seemed to calm down for now. Firesage and Salthas stopped fighting and they were currently at the bar. The other Azerothians, the pokemon gang, and the two Spriggans along with Ur were also at the bar. Well except for Smallred and Nagram, who were still working on the gateway device.

"So you're both here just to see what the other Azerothians are like?" Mira asked Brandish.

"There's more than just that, but also correct." The green haired woman answered to the white haired barmaid.

"By the way, what are Smallred and Nagram working on?" Salthas asked the others, as the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight didn't noticed it until after the introductions of the other females. The gnome and goblin decided to inform the two.

"We're making a device that can hopefully take us and Ash and his pals' home." Nagram answered the worgen warrior.

"Really? You guys can do that?" Firesage asked the shaman and warlock once more.

"We're hoping at least. Once the device itself is finish, we're going to need something to power it up powerful enough to get all of us back home." Smallred explained to the others.

"You really think that this can get us back to our worlds?" Ash questioned as he took a break from eating his food.

"We're fifty percent sure. The other fifty percent is that this blows up." The goblin shaman replied to the others.

"That would be you fault then." Smallred told the goblin, who then looked at the gnome with a glare.

"And what do you mean by that?" Nagram questioned the warlock while glaring at him still.

"We all know that Gnomes are more superior when it comes to building something. Our things don't always go boom like goblin engineering does." Smallred explained to the shaman, who didn't like being told that.

"So what if our things sometimes go up in flames? At least before it does out technology works and is more known than your gnome engineering." The goblin responded back to the gnome, who as now also glaring at the goblin.

"No need to be in denial, we all know gnome engineering is more effective than goblin engineering." Smallred told Nagram.

"If anyone's in denial it's you." Nagram fired back with his words, and the two were now simply glaring at each other.

Everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop at the glaring the gnome and goblin were giving each other. At least when they argue like this, it's only with words and not as much hatred unlike Firesage and Salthas's fights. Those two are as close as you can get when it comes to getting a real example of the Horde and Alliance hatred for each other.

"Hey Smallred," Mira's voice called out to the gnome, getting the two small Azerothians to snap out of their argument.

"Yeah Mira?" The gnome warlock asked the white haired woman, wondering what she wanted.

"Do you think that you and I could have a match against each other?" The white haired woman asked him.

This of course gets everyone in the guild's attention. Was Mira challenging the gnome warlock to a fight?

"Mira, you want to fight him?" Lisanna asked her sister, as the others around the bar were also confused.

"Yeah, he told us that his powers are like those of demons, so I want to see it first hand." Mira answered her younger sister with a smile.

Smallred simply put his hand on his chin, thinking about the idea of a duel. Everyone else simply looked as they waited for the gnome warlock to make a decision. After a few moments, Smallred looked at Mira.

"Alright, you got yourself a duel!" Smallred agreed with a smile, though you can't really tell due to the helmet.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Next time, it's Smallred versus Mirajane. What will happen?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	25. Chapter 25: Enslave demon

**Hello everyone again. It's me again with another chapter for you all to laugh at.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Enslave demon**

Everyone was currently outside in the back of the guild, since that's where the field was where Mirajane and Smallred were going to battle. Currently, most people of the Fairy Tail guild were taking bets to see who would win. Some bet their money of Mira, while others bet their money for Smallred.

"So who do you guys think will win?" Serena asked the other Azerothians, Team Natsu, and her two friends and boyfriend.

"Mira is one of our strongest mages, however I don't know what Smallred is capable of either." Erza replied to the blonde pokemon performer. The red haired woman wasn't doubting Mira's power and strength, but from what she's seen from the other heroes of Azeroth, who knows what kind of powers Smallred has at his disposal.

"I haven't seen any of them in action, so I'm neutral on this one." Ash answered his girlfriend.

"I'm with Ash on this one." Clemont also has the same thoughts as the Kanto native did.

"Mira's going to win this." Natsu was confident that the white haired barmaid could handle the gnome warlock. It was totally not because he's bias because he likes her or anything. Totally not that.

"Nah, Smallred's got this in the bag," Nagram stated to the others, but then got an annoyed look, "Or at least be better since I have betted on him." The goblin shaman finished speaking as he waited for the right to commence.

"I'm with Nagram on this one," Ghestis stated as he agreed with the goblin, "I may not know what Mira's capable of, but after every challenge we faced, Smallred shouldn't have any problem unless he forfeits on purpose." The night elf priest explained his reasoning to the others.

"He better not do that! I have also betted on him." Kaelthes replied to the others, as Pathir nodded in agreement as he too betted on their gnome friend.

Both Irene and Brandish simply waited for the battle to begin. Since they saw Salthas and Firesage in action, there was no doubt that the gnome warlock would be powerful just like the worgen warrior and blood elf death knight.

On the field, Mirajane stood across from Smallred as they waited for Makarov to announce the battle. Speaking of which, the Fairy Tail guild master walked to the center of the battlefield as he started to speak, getting everyone's attention.

"This match is between Mirajane and Smallred! The victor will be decided if one is unable to continue fighting or if one of them gives up!" Makarov exclaimed as he ran back to where everyone else was as he shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

"Take over: Satan's soul!" Mira shouted as she was enveloped in a bright light. It then died down to reveal herself in her satan soul take over.

Smallred didn't say anything as he gathered enough magic to summon and infernal right next to him. The presence of the giant rock demon surprised everyone who haven't yet seem him do this, as it let out a roar when it began to run after Mira. The gnome warlock also unleashed a shadow bolt toward the white haired wizard. Luckily, Mira was able to dodge the shadow bolt and dashed out of thee way from the infernal. However, Smallred opened two small portals next to him which summoned two felhounds as they charged at the Fairy Tail mage. She was surprised to see him summon two odd and distorted hound-like creatures. However, the felhounds were able to get to her due to their speed. One of them bit her in the arm, while the other bit her in the leg, not letting go as she cried out in pain. The inferal managed to catch up to her as well as it slammed his arm into her, causing her to go flying a couple of feet as she crashed into the ground. Luckily, the felhounds disappeared as the white haired woman managed to get back up.

Mirajane decided to go on the offensive as she charged at the warlock, who widened his eyes as she slammed a magic powered fist him, however it didn't seem to cause much damaged to him as he unleashed a point blank shadow bolt at her. However she was able to dodge it by flying into the air as she unleashed a dark beam of magic at Smallred. He managed to dodge it as he ran from the attack by setting his feet on fire, increasing his speed. He then began to fire more shadow bolts at the white haired take over mage while running, who simply flew to avoid the attacks. However, Smallred's infernal grabbed a large chuck of rock from the ground and threw it at the woman, who didn't noticed it as she was too focus dodging the gnome's shadow bolts. Mira then found herself getting hit by a giant boulder, which stopped her movement to recover from the damaged. This would prove to be a mistake as Smallred stopped running, deactivated the fire on his feet, and launch a hand of Gul'dan from the sky at her. The attack hit its target as Mira was sent down back into the ground. Luckily she was still able to get back up.

Back with the others, they were surprised to see that Mira was able to keep up with the gnome warlock.

"Whoa, Mira's still going against him!" Gray told the others in surprised, since they have seen how powerful the Azerothians were.

"Don't be fooled by what you see," Irene spoke, getting those near her to look at the red haired woman, "No doubt that Smallred is holding back as much as possible to prevent himself from accidentally killing her."

"Is that true?" Lisanna asked the other Azerothians.

"Yeah," Zorther admitted, "I can see that he's holding back. Can't say I blame him though considering our strength and powers are acting weird since we got here." The tauren druid told the others. However a voice caught them to snap out of their talk.

"Take over: Halphas!" Mira shouted as she was enveloped in a light once more. This of course got Makarov to be shocked. She was using that form? The light died down to reveal Mira in her halphas take over form.

"Do all of your forms have not much covering on them-Gah!" Smallred began to question but shouted in surprised as he managed to dodge Mire charging at him. The gnome's infernal then charged at the white haired wizard once more as it tried to get a hit in. However Mira was able to dodge its attacks as she unleashed a cosmic like energy beam at the inferal, which pushed it back a little from her which allowed her to charge once more at Smallred. Not letting her get another hit in, Smallred summoned two more felhounds as they charged at her. She dashed by the two demon hounds as she intends to get a blow in on the gnome warlock. Smallred, seeing how he had three demons out, unleashed a demon bolt at her. She was unable to dodge as the attacked it her. The smoke cleared to see her still standing, but it was clear that her stamina was getting low if the heavy breathing she was doing was any indication.

Smallred then had an idea. It was true that Mira herself isn't a demon, but she was in a demon form right now. Maybe there's a chance THAT could work on her, after all their powers have been doing things a little different since they got here. Giving it a try, Smallred put his hand out toward the white haired woman.

"Enslave demon!" Smallred shouted as an invisible force came from his hands and was heading to the white haired woman. However she sensed something heading her way as she dash to the side to dodge it.

However, the invisible force headed right toward where the others were. The force hit them as they all felt the wind acted up. They weren't bothered by it though.

Without warning however, where Natsu was standing, chains appeared which surrounded the pink haired fire dragon slayer, which surprised everyone as the chains went away. Though a purple lock was now floating above his head.

Smallred face warped into on of shocked, as did the other Azerothians as they saw the spell worked on the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Everyone else shouted in worry as they saw the chains appeared and disappeared as the purple lock above his head took its place. However they didn't get a response as Natsu's face was simply blank.

This was when the heroes of the Horde and the Alliance screamed in shocked, which got everyone too turned to them.

"HOW DID THAT WORK ON HIM?!" Smallred shouted in confusion as Mira exited her halphas form as she went to see what was wrong with the pink haired male.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO USED THE SPELL ON HIM!" Both Kaelthes and Pathir shouted at the gnome warlock. This wasn't helping anyone understand what was happening.

"What spell? What did you do to Natsu?!" Erza demanded and answer as she ran to where Smallred was and equipped a sword to point at the gnome.

"Smallred! Give Natsu an order to see if it actually works." Zorther suggested to the gnome, as the others were getting angry that the Azerothians weren't explaining what happened to Natsu.

"Uh… okay," Smallred replied to the tauren as he started to speak loud enough for the pink haired dragon slayer to hear, ignoring the sword that was being pointed at him by Erza, "Natsu come over here."

Just like he ordered, Natsu walked to where the gnome warlock was. Wanting to make sure, he ordered something again.

"Sit down," Smallred told him, to which he did, his face still blank from anything, "Stand up," Natsu stood back up, "Down," He sat back down, "Up," Natsu stood back up once more, "Now put your hands in the air," Smallred then told him to which he did, "And shake them like you just don't care." To which the fire dragon slayer did as he as told without any words.

The other Azerothians simply face palmed when they saw Smallred command Natsu to do that.

"Yep, it defiantly works." Gokun spoke to the others as they all nodded in agreement. However the Fairy Tail guild was getting annoyed that the Azerothians weren't giving them an answer.

"What works?!" Lucy shouted at them, getting them to be startled by her shouting, "What did Smallred do to Natsu?" She demanded with an angered face.

"Hey take it easy," Huntmon tried to calm the angry blonde down, "it's not our fault that you guys didn't tell us that Natsu's a demon."

"What nonsense are you talking about? Natsu's not a demon you idiot!" Mira exclaimed at the pandaren hunter, as everyone else voiced their agreement with the white haired woman. Well except for Ash and his friends, who were just confused about what's going on.

"And I say you're wrong since one, that spell Smallred used is called enslave demon, which puts demons under control of the warlock. And two, the spell worked on Natsu so that means that Natsu's some kind of demon." Salthas responded to the Fairy Tail mages.

"Go make me a sandwish Natsu." They all turned to see Smallred giving Natsu that order as the pink haired fire dragon slayer headed back into the guild hall.

"Really Smallred?" Nagram questioned him with a deadpanned stare. However the gnome didn't hear him as Erza who was still next to the gnome was now chasing him to get an answer about why the spell worked on Natsu.

 **Yup. That happened.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	26. Chapter 26: Back to Training

**I'm back again. With a new chapter might I add.**

 **I have realized something that someone pointed out. I been paying too much focus on my Wow characters and Fairy Tail that I haven't really focus much on the pokemon gang, so I will try to get more spotlight on them.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Back to Training**

"Tell me what you did to Natsu right now!" Erza threatened the gnome warlock who was trying to run away from the angry red haired woman.

"We told you already!" Smallred shouted as he avoided another sword being thrown at him, "And stop throwing your weapons at me!"

"Not until you give us an actual answer!" Erza once again replied as he continued to chase the red haired gnome.

"Uh… should we help him?" Ash asked the others, as he and his friends saw that Smallred was in trouble.

"Nah he'll be fine," Nagram explained to Ash as the goblin shaman turned to the black haired pokemon trainer, "He's faced much worse than this, so he'll live."

"If you say so." Ash replied to the goblin as he looked at the gnome still trying to avoid the red haired woman's wrath.

Before anyone could say anything else, the still enslaved Natsu returned with a… rather nice looking sandwich. This of course got everyone's attention as they saw the controlled Natsu returning to the warlock. Smallred ran to the pink haired fire dragon slayer, knowing that Erza wouldn't try to attack him if he's near Natsu. The warlock also noticed the sandwich that Natsu had retuned with.

"Wow, that's like one of the fanciest sandwiches I've ever seen." Smallred stated as he saw the sandwich that Natsu returned with.

Smallred proceeded to take off his helmet, which allowed for his large red colored beard to be seen, and went to grab the sandwich. The gnome warlock then took a bite from the sandwich.

"…Not bad." He spoke as he gobbled up the sandwich in no time.

Of course Erza still wanted to know why Natsu was under some sort of mind control by Smallred, as she refused to believe that Natsu was some kind of demon that the Azerothians guessed.

"Smallred!" She called out again, getting him to look at her again, "Why won't you answer me about this?!"

"We told you already! Besides, I can cancel the spell anytime if you want." Smallred explained to the red head woman.

"Then do it!" The other Fairy Tail mages shouted at the gnome, while the other Azerothains and the pokemon gang couldn't help but feel bad for the warlock for getting all of this attention. Well Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Zorther, Ghestis, Gokun, and Huntmon did. Kaelthes, Pathir, Nagram, Salthas, and Firesage found it hilarious.

Smallred flinched from the shouting before getting over it, and then he snapped his finger.

And then just like that, the purple lock over the pink haired male's head disappeared, and Natsu suddenly jolted in movement. He blinked a few times before being completely confused.

"Huh? How did I get over here? And why am I holding a plate?" The fire dragon slayer questioned as he noticed he wasn't in his originally spot, and noticed that he had the plate that was holding the sandwich he made for Smallred.

Before Erza could explain, Smallred jumped on Erza and covered her mouth with is hand before he laughed nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it." The gnome replied to the confused Natsu, as Erza tried to speak but couldn't due to the gnome not removing his hand from her mouth.

"But-." Before Natsu could finish, Pathir suddenly appeared in front of Natsu, courtesy of his blink spell, which caught Natsu, Erza, and Smallred by surprised from the draenei's sudden move.

"Don't worry about it Natsu in fact I need to talk to you about stuff let's go!" The mage replied in a quick voice as he grabbed Natsu and bolted out of the area.

"I'll go make sure they are alright." Gokun exclaimed as he ran to where Pathir and Natsu took off to.

"Well, in that case," Nagram began to speak, before jumping and grabbing Ash's ear and began to drag him away from the guild hall and arena, "Let's go back to training."

"Can you let go of my ear?" Ash requested, but the goblin ignored him as they left the area.

"I guess we should continue with your training Clemont." Kaelthes told the blonde inventor.

"Okay." Clemont agreed with the blood elf paladin.

The next thing the Luimose city gym leader knew, he was being lifted into the air by Kaelthes as he grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to walk in a random direction to find a good spot to train the out of shape gym leader.

"Hey wait for me!" Bonnie shouted as she followed the paladin and her older brother.

"Hey Serena, do you want to continue training too?" Zorther asked the blonde pokemon performer, who didn't seem to mind doing that right now.

"I guess we can." Serena answered the tauren druid.

Seeing that she agreed, Zorther motioned the pokemon performer to follow him so that they can train elsewhere. The two then headed away from the others.

"…I'm going to go do another mission." Huntmon told the others as he went back into the guild hall to pick a mission from the board.

"I guess I'll call Hisui to see how she's doing." Ghestis informed the others as he went back into the guild hall as well to call her there.

"I'm going to see what Ash and Nagrim are going to do." Salthas replied to the others as the worgen warrior started to head into the direction where the black haired Pallet Town pokemon trainer and the goblin shaman went to.

"I'll see how Zorther and Serena are doing." Firesage started as the blood elf death knight also begun to head to the direction that the tauren druid and the blonde female went too.

As they all headed to their direction, the remaining Fairy Tail mages that were present then turned to look at Smallred, who was sweating nervously due to them all glaring at him. No doubt they still wanted to know why his spell worked on Natsu.

' _Dang it guys why did you all leave me alone with them?!'_ Smallred thought to himself as Erza grabbed the gnome warlock and began to drag him back into the guild hall to get answers as everyone else followed.

Well all except for Irene, Brandish, and Ur, as they all looked back in the direction that the Azerothians, the pokemon gang, and Natsu went too. Irene decided to go where Zorther, Serena, and Firesage headed too. Brandish went in the direction where Nagram, Ash, and Salthas went too. Finally, Ur decided to follow where Natsu, Pathir, and Gokun went.

'WITH ASH, NAGRAM, AND SALTHAS'

"Alright Ash, we're going to work on your aim with lighting bolt." Nagram explained to the black haired Kanto native. They were currently in an open area in the forest outside Magnolia. Salthas was in the outskirt of the area since he was simply watching the training with Ash. The worgen warrior turned to look at the other end of the opened area to see all of Ash's pokemon training themselves; since Ash gave them directions on what to do.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Ash asked the goblin. Nagram went to where a large boulder was before smashing it into tiny pebbles with his two maces. He then picked one of the pebbles up.

"I'm going to throw these pebbles into the air, and you're going to zap them with lighting bolt. This should help with your accuracy. Do you understand?" Nagram replied back to the Kanto native, wanting to make sure that the Pallet Town resident understood.

"Yeah I got it." Ash assured the goblin, who got in position to start throwing the little rocks.

"Alright, get ready…," Nagram began to speak, as Ash got into position to unleash his lighting bolt, "Now… start!" The goblin exclaimed as he began to throw the pebbles into the air.

Ash saw the pebbles, and then started to unleash lighting bolts at the pebbles. Salthas simply observed to see Ash managing to hit some of the pebbles in the air, but was missing others. All in all though, the Pallet Town trainer was doing well.

"So you all are training him I see?" Salthas turned to see Brandish coming from the trees behind him.

"Hello Brandish, I see you decided to follow us," Salthas replied to the green haired woman, before turning back to Nagram and Ash, "As for what you said, Nagram is traning Ash. I'm simply watching to see how Ash does."

"I see," The country demolisher responded as she looked at Nagram whose still throwing more pebbles into the air as Ash continued to hit them with his lighting bolt, "So is Ash from your world as well?"

"What? No, Ash and his friends came from a different world." Salthas explained to Brandish.

"Oh." Brandish replied back as Nagram finished throwing the majority of the pebbles in the air for Ash to strike.

The black haired male continued to hit the little rocks being thrown in the air with his lighting bolts. As he continued to do the same thing, he seemed to be getter better as he was managing to hit his targets more and more. After a few more minutes of doing this, Nagram was satisfied.

"Good job Ash!" The goblin shaman praised the pokemon trainer from Kanto, getting Ash to smile from the praise.

"Thank you Nagram." Ash replied to him, which got the goblin to smile as well, glad that his teachings were paying off.

"Alright, I wished we had more large boulders around to use, but I guess the trees would have to work for your training." The shaman told the black haired male. Before Ash could respond, Brandish then spoke up. This got both Nagram and Ash to be aware of her presence.

"Actually, I can help with that." The green haired spriggan explained to the two of them, getting them confused.

"How?" Ash asked her, wondering how she could help.

Brandish didn't answer as she walked to the pile of pebbles that still remained. She picked one up and threw it into the air. However the woman then used her magic to enlarge the pebble, which is now a boulder as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Whoa!" Both Nagram and Ash were surprised to see Brandish being able to do that.

"Oh yeah, you can do that couldn't you?" Salthas spoke to her, as the worgen remembered her being able to use that magic. He himself was affected by her magic when he and Firesage first met her.

"I figure that would help with your boulder problem." Brandish replied to them.

"This is great! Thank you!" Ash thanked the green haired woman of Alverez. Nagram went to smash the boulder with his maces again, destroying it into tiny pebbles once again as he grabbed a few.

"Hey Salthas, Brandish, want to help with Ash's training?" The goblin asked them, which got Brandish to be surprised by the offer to be honest.

"Sure, I'll help." The worgen warrior of the Alliance accepted as he pick up some pebbles to throw for Ash to hit.

"I… guess I can help out." The green haired woman also agreed to help out as she picked up some pebbles.

"Alright Ash, get ready." Nagram told the Kanto native once more, who got into position.

"I'm ready!" Ash replied back with a confident smile.

"Then let's start!" Nagram exclaimed as he, Salthas, and Brandish threw the pebbles they have into the air for Ash to strike with his lighting bolt.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Hope you all like it. Or not. It's up to you really.**

 **Next time, whenever that will be, the training continues.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Training Continues

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise.**

 **In this one, the training continues.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: The training continues**

Irene has finally arrived to where Zorther, Serena, and Firesage were. They were in a clearing in the forest outside of Magnolia as Zorther was helping Serena with her aim with her wrath ability. Firesage was just standing on the sidelines watching the training, as well as Serena's pokemon.

"So this is your training area?" Hearing Irene's question, SFiresage turned to see the red haired woman standing there as she made her way to the blood elf.

"Well, Zorther just picked this spot to help with Serena's training. I think she's doing well when it comes to her aim." The blood elf death knight answered to the Spriggan.

"I see." Irene was satisfied with that answer as she looked to see Zorther started to speak to Serena.

"You're doing really well Serena." The tauren druid praised the blonde pokemon performer, who blushed from the praise.

"Thank you Zorther. But it's only because I have a good teacher." The blonde replied back to the tauren, who simply smiled.

"Alright then, it's time we move on with your training," Zorther started to speak, getting Serena's full attention as she knew she had to listen, "This time, we're going to learn on your healing abilities. But first, we need a volunteer."

The tauren druid turned to see both Firesage and Irene standing there on the sidelines.

"Hey Firesage, come over here!" Zorther called out to the death knight, getting his attention when he noticed Zorther calling to him.

"Oh… okay." Firesage replied as he ran to where the druid and the druid-in-training were at.

Irene simply watched with interest. The red haired woman wondered what the tauren had planned with his pupil and ally.

"Alright Firesage, we're going to have a duel," Zorther started to speak, which got Firesage and Serena confused. The druid tried to clear the confusion, "We need to get one of us to be tired out so Serena can attempted her healing abilities."

The blood elf death knight and the pokemon performer understood where the tauren was saying. Firesage grinned at the idea of a fight, though you couldn't really tell due to the helmet he was wearing.

"Alright then, I accept. However I think we all know whose going to win." Firesage bragged with a giant confident smile.

"We will see about that," Zorther then turned to Serena, "Make sure to pay attention. You may get something from this fight."

"Okay Zorther." Serena replied back to him, as she backed up a little to allow the two Azerothians some room.

The two heroes simply started at one another, as if they were waiting for the other to make a move first.

But then, Firesage let out a roar as unholy energy gathered around him. This surprised both Serena and Irene as they watched. Serena was surprised as she never saw Firesage give off this much power before. Irene was surprised for the same reason, but was shocked to see the death knight using more power than what he and the worgen warrior used back in Alvarez.

The empowered Firesage charged at the tauren druid with his blade ready to strike… only for Zorther to dodge and slammed a starsurge right into the stomach of the blood elf. This caused Firesage to cough up blood as he was sent flying back into the ground.

"Ow…" Firesage managed to mutter out. He wasn't expecting Zorther to use that much power in his attack on the spot.

"Oh… oops," Zorther spoke as he realized that he used too much power against the blood elf death knight. The druid then turned back to Serena, "Alright Serena, see if you can heal Firesage."

"Uh… okay." Serena managed to reply, as she was still surprised to see Firesage already damaged this much. Zorther wasn't really holding back when he attacked.

Serena then got on her knees over Firesage, who was groaning due to the pain. The death knight was alright, he was just caught off guard by the strength put in Zorther's attention. Remembering what Zorther taught her, Serena put her hands over Firesage an attempted to use rejuvenation.

Next thing she new, green energy began to form and swirl around the blood elf death knight. And then a minute later, Firesage was good as new. The death knight sat up to look at himself, before turning to Serena.

"Hey, you managed to do it! Good job Serena!" Firesage told her as he gave her a thumbs up with his hand.

"It was no problem, but thank you." Serena responded to the death knight, who along with Zorther, could only smile.

Irene, who was still on the sidelines, was surprised to see the death knight that helped took her and the others of the Spriggan Twelve down defeated just like that. No doubt that Firesage was holding back more than Zorther, but the power that came from the druid was still enough to get her to look at the tauren.

"…How powerful are you?" Irene asked herself as she watched Zorther got ready to continue is training with Serena.

Why did she have a feeling that Zorther may be more powerful than the other Azerothains she's seen?

'WITH KAELTHES, CLEMONT, AND BONNIE'

"Alright, are you ready for today's training Clemont?" Kaelthes asked the blonde inventor, who was only wearing shorts and a shirt and not his usual jumpsuit. Clemont also was carrying a sword that Kaelthes got from Crocus from the royal family.

"I think so…" Clemont managed to answer him as he tried to steady himself for whatever the blood elf paladin was preparing for him.

"Don't worry Clemont! You'll be fine!" Bonnie shouted from the sidelines. Dedenne and the rest of Clemont's pokemon also let out their names in support. Squishy was simply silent as it watched the blood elf.

Currently, they were back at the mansion that the Azerothians and pokemon gang were currently living in. In the back of the mansion was a training field that was perfect for them to use right now.

"Alright Clemont, today we're going to work on your blade work. A paladin needs to know how to use a weapon in order to defend themselves. Don't worry I will go easy on you." The paladin assured the Luimose gym leader, however Clemont was still on guard. The blonde male knew Kaelthes had a different definition of "Holding back" than he himself did.

Bonnie and the pokemon simply watched as they wait for Kaelthes or Clemont to make a move. While she wanted to root for Clemont, the younger sibling also knew that the blood elf paladin outclassed her older brother in everyway.

Then without warning, Kaelthes charged at Clemont as he swung his sword down. With luck by his side, Clemont managed to lift his sword to block the attack from the paladin. The blood elf didn't let up as he struck with his sword again and again. Clemont managed to block the blows; however it was clear that Kaelthes was speeding up on his assault, making blocking becoming harder for the blonde inventor to do. In the end, Kaelthes managed to knock the blade out of Clemont's hands as the paladin pointed his sword at Clemont, who was a bit frightened by the blood elf's sword sticking out at him.

"…Not bad." Kaelthes spoke as he pulled his weapon away from Clemont. This honestly surprised the inventor from Luimose City.

"Really?" Clemont asked him, as he thought he didn't do so well.

"Of course, you managed to block way more than you did when you started out. While there's room for improvement, I believe that you're on your way to be a great paladin." Kaelthes told him with a smile, though it was to see it due to his helmet.

"Wow… thank you Kaelthes." Clemont told him with a smile.

However he then noticed the blood elf went to grab Clemont's sword and threw it back at him. Luckily the blonde male managed to grab the weapon.

"We're not done yet though, this time you attack me while I block." Kaelthes told the blonde inventor.

Clemont simply got a determined looked as he got ready to strike. He and Kealthes simply stared at each other until Clemont charged at the paladin and swung his sword down upon the blood elf. However Kaelthes managed to block each attack from Clemont, until Kaelthes managed to push Clemont back and began to swing his own blade once again. Luckily, Clemont managed to block the attack.

"Good work Clemont, keep it up!" Kaelthes told Clemont, which caused the blonde inventor to smile.

Bonnie and the pokemon simply watched as Clemont continued on with his blocks and attacks from and against the blood elf paladin.

 **Alright, there's that.**

 **Next time we'll see how Natsu, Pathir, Gokun., and Ur are doing.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
